


Delivering The Dragon

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 63,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Aegon's Conquest is known to all, but how did it happen? And what details sit within the finer points? Read on to find out.





	1. Dragonstone

** Delivering The Dragon **

****

** Chapter 1: Dragonstone **

****

The wind howled outside, Aegon closed his eyes and listened to it, taking a deep breath and feeling it. Really feeling it. His entire life had been spent on Dragonstone, apart from the times when he had gone to war, or when he had travelled in secret through Westeros to see how the people there lived. He was twenty-seven years old, and in that time trade to Dragonstone had increased seven-fold, they traded in Dragonglass, and in gems and diamonds that he had discovered buried near Dragonmont. Dragonstone was rich, and they controlled the seas, and yet he hungered for more.

Aegon was not simply content to be Lord of Dragonstone as his father had been, and his father before him. He wanted more, he wanted that thing that Daenys the Dreamer had seen in her visions before the Doom. He wanted the Iron Throne, he wanted Westeros. He wanted to be King. He looked at the map before him on the table and smiled. It would be his soon. Of that he was sure. His visions had confirmed that. Westeros would be his and his dynasty would last for centuries. Perhaps even for millennia.

He looked at the map and spoke. “The time for planning has come to an end. The time for action is upon us.” He took a moment, looked away from the map and then continued. “Visenya, you have read through the annals of the Seven Kingdoms and you have travelled with me. Tell me what you think.”

Visenya his older sister, and his older wife spoke. “My lord, the people of the Seven Kingdoms are divided. There are the northmen who remain aloof from everything and everyone. They are loyal to the Starks and as such will follow the Starks wherever they go. The Valemen are loyal to the Arryns, but they are ruled by a woman who is past her childbearing years, and her son is a boy who some say lacks sense. He is but a boy, that is true, but such murmuring will be worth considering in the future. The Westerlands are united behind Loren Lannister, a man who wishes for a great many things, but cannot achieve them, due to the power of his rival. King Mern of House Gardener, is the most powerful of all the Kings in Westeros and the most dangerous. He will be the one who will cause trouble. The Stormlands and Iron Islands are ruled by two dynasties that have reached the peak of their powers and are on the decline. Argilac Durrandon, has only one daughter. And Dorne, Dorne is ruled by an old toad whose grasp on power is weak.”

Aegon nodded. “And of course we know that Torrhen Stark is amenable to our rule.” That had been a good thing. He had spent a lot of time observing the different Kings and had seen Torrhen Stark as someone who would work well with him. Stark had been a second son, his older brother Brandon having died fighting the Ironborn many years ago. He had not wanted to be King, and yet he was, and as such it was a great burden. Add in that song and as such Aegon was not surprised that the man would want to bend. “Of course, our dragons cannot go north right way. We shall need to ease into that. So, tell me, with this information where would you consider going?”

“My lord, Storm’s End is the right way to go.” Visenya said. “Argilac is old and stupid, he has but one daughter, she can be removed easily enough. No doubt he will fight, but he can be easily defeated. We already have the Masseys, the Bar Emmons, the Marcher lords will come to our side once they see the dragons. It would be fitting to make Storm’s End the new capital of this union.”

Orys spoke then, their bastard brother, who was Aegon’s closest friend. “My lord, whilst I see the sense in what my lady Visenya is saying, I think it would make more sense to land somewhere else. Storm’s End is on Shipbreaker’s Bay that is not going to be an easy place to land, and to then have to fight an army or to take that castle in a siege? That would be sure to ruin the army. Even with three dragons, you will need men to fight. And men can die.”

Aegon nodded, and listened as Visenya replied. “Where then would you send men? The Riverlands would be madness, the Ironborn rule the water. The Vale is mountainous. You need a spot where you can land, set up camp and form a new capital.”

Before Orys could reply, Aegon pointed to a location at the mouth of the Blackwater. “Here. This area, there is nothing there. It is fertile land, and will bring many people to it. Furthermore, it will be easy for our ships to land there and for more resources and supplies to come. That is where my city shall be.”

There was a moment’s pause and then Lord Daemon Velaryon, his cousin spoke. “We shall have more than enough ships to land there, my lord.”

Aegon nodded pleased with that. He could see it all forming before him. “Of course, I expect that Argilac will want to act against me when he learns where I have landed. He claims the land around the Blackwater, and he will get the Darklyns and the Rosby family to rally against me. They will be brought to heel sure enough, Lord Rosby is old and Lord Darklyn an idiot.” Aegon had met both men and he knew how to make their buttons be broken or pressed down. “Durrandon has put forward an offer of his daughter’s hand in marriage to me, and he will give me the land that is Harren Hoare’s.”

He looked around the table, he saw Lord Daemon’s bemused look, he saw Orys hide a grin behind his hand. Rhaenys and Visenya looked angered. He knew they did not consider anyone not of Valyrian blood worthy of their or his hand in marriage. “I have refused his offer, and instead offered your hand for his daughter, Orys.” Aegon said.

Orys looked surprised. “Me, my lord? Why?”

“Because you are my brother, and are worthy of a Lady of Storm’s End.” Aegon said simply.

“And what if Argilac rejects the offer?” Visenya asked, as they all knew he would.

“Why, then he will simply learn why it is not good to anger the Dragon.” Aegon said simply.

There was a general chorus of merriment at that. Rhaenys took his hand then, and Aegon knew that the meeting would need to end. “I want the fleet ready to depart by the moon’s end. We shall be taking Westeros and completing our destiny before the year is over.” He knew that perhaps it would take longer than that, but it felt good to say. “You are all dismissed.” Orys and Daemon bowed their heads and walked out. Visenya and Rhaenys remained. Aegon looked at Rhaenys and asked. “What is it, my love?”

“Your seed has quickened, my King, I am with child.” Rhaenys said.

Aegon looked at his sister, his eyes wide. “You are sure?” He remembered the previous pregnancy Rhaenys had gone through and how it had ended in tears.

“I am sure, I checked with the Maester and with Visenya.” Rhaenys said.

Aegon looked at their older sister who nodded. “It is true, I used the normal spells. She is with child, my King.”

Aegon pulled his two wives to him and kissed both of them in joy. “Our child shall be born a Prince or Princess.”


	2. The Arrogant

** Chapter 2: The Arrogant **

****

For thousands of years his house had ruled the Stormlands, they’d ruled the Riverlands too at one point, and when he had been a young lad, their rule had extended all the way to the savages on Crackclaw Point as well. Now though? Now their rule extended only to the border with the Reach and Dorne and the Riverlands. Nothing else. He had tried to stem the tide, but he was just one man, and he had no brothers left anymore. They had all died, and their sons had died also. It was just him, alone against everything else. His daughter would not be able to keep the Stormlands secure, she was just a weak woman after all.

Argilac had summoned a meeting of his council to discuss the latest news he had heard and so he began. “What word has come from the Riverlands? What is that scumbag, Harren, doing?” Harren Hoare, the son of an even bigger danger, had decided to spend most of his reign building a giant castle in the Riverlands. Nothing good had come of it for Argilac though, the Riverlords had not rebelled, not as he thought they might. The curs that they were.

“He continues to take men and resources from the Riverlands, Sire.” His spymaster Ser Alyn Connington said. “He has given rewards to his Ironborn followers and continues to use slaves taken from the Riverlords and from the common people. It seems that Harrenhal will be near completion soon enough.”

“And when it is?” Argilac asked, dreading the answer.

“When it is, I suspect that Harren Hoare will try to prepare for an invasion of the Stormlands or the Reach. He will need to replace the resources he so willingly took.” Ser Alyn said.

“I do not think he will look to the Stormlands, Sire.” Lord Bolling said. The man was one of Argilac’s nephews through his sister, and as such one of the few people he actually liked.

“And why do you think that?” Argilac asked, though he was fully aware of the reason why.

“We are not as rich as the Reach, our yields are stable but nothing compared to the yields that King Mern enjoys, furthermore, our deposits of gems and rubies will not buy him the loyalty of the Riverlords, whilst the gold and silver found in the Reach is sure to buy him the loyalty of those same men.” Lord Bolling replied.

On that note, Argilac turned to his Maester, a shrew of a man named Kennet and asked him. “How stand our accounts?” He did not trust the Maester, and had not trusted his predecessor, something about these men of learning rubbed him the wrong way. That and they all came from Oldtown.

“Sire, the accounts are healthy, but it would not hurt to look toward perhaps bringing in more gold and silver.” Kennet replied.

“King Mern will never allow for a beneficial trade agreement, you know what he is like.” Ser Alyn said. “No doubt he will demand the Princess’ hand in marriage for one of his whelps.”

Argilac growled at that. “I would rather cut off her head than allow her to marry a Gardener.”

There was a brief pause, and then Kennet spoke once more. “There is another way one could go about getting the gold and silver, Sire.”

“A war.” Argilac said. “Has Loren Lannister responded to our request for an alliance?” Having to request an alliance with that fool was something that grated on Argilac, he had been slaying Lannisters, long before that fool had been born.

“He has not yet replied, though it does seem as though he would respond favourably.” Kennet said.

“How so? What evidence do you have for that?” Argilac demanded.

“He wants to expand his territory, everything south of Red Lake is something he wants, claiming it was his mother’s dowry.” Kennet replied.

“I had forgotten his mother was an Oakheart.” Argilac said. “Send another raven to the man, remind him about that and let us see what he says.”

“Yes, Sire.” Kennet replied.

There was a brief pause, then Argilac decided to bring the topic to his daughter’s marriage. “I have sent a great many missives out for my daughter’s hand, it is important to me that we do not just hand her over to someone. He needs to know that he will not be doing any ruling, and that she will be the effective ruler.” He saw his councillors shift nervously, and he felt their nervousness the thought of a woman ruling was not one he felt comfortable with, even if she was his own daughter.

“Sire, I still think you should try for another wife.” Lord Bolling said. “Lord Cafferen has three daughters, all of whom are of marriageable age.”

Before Argilac could say anything, Ser Alyn spoke. “Sire, there has been a response from Dragonstone.”

“Go ahead.” Argilac said. He had sent a raven to that Dragon to see whether the man truly would be polygamous or not.

Ser Alyn clapped his hands. The doors opened and an envoy walked in. The envoy had pale silver hair and violet eyes, and was unnaturally beautiful. Argilac wondered if this was a Targaryen or someone else. “Who are you?” He demanded of the figure.

“I am Ser Daemon Waters, Sire, an envoy from His Majesty King Aegon Targaryen.” The figure said.

“King? The boy has crowned himself King now has he?” Argilac laughed. “Well out with it then, what has your lord said?”

“He has replied thanking you for the offer of marriage, but that he is already married, and as such, would not wish to anger his two wives. He would however offer you his brother Orys Baratheon, a fine and true knight. He would also offer you the chance to bend the knee to him. As he is the rightful King of Westeros.” Ser Daemon replied.

Argilac boomed out laughing, thinking that this was surely some sort of joke, and then as he saw the look on the envoy’s face, his laughter was replaced with anger. “Your lord is a fool.” He gestured and his guards came forward and took the envoy. He drew his own sword and stood up. “Offering his bastard brother to me, pah. I am a Durrandon, I am descended from a God. He is nothing but an abomination.” He swung his sword and removed both hands of the envoy. “Send these back to him, and tell him these are the only hands he will get from me.”


	3. The Black

** The Black **

****

Forty years ago, he had been a young man, hungry, arrogant and bold. He had decided that Fairmarket would not do as a seat for the greatest King and line of Kings that the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen. He needed a great seat to support him, a powerful house where his family could live for centuries. And so Harrenhal had been built. Of course, Harren had named it after himself, he knew how great he was and wanted the world to know. Forty years ago, he had been only twenty, now he was sixty, a father, a grandfather and now with the birth of his grandson Harren’s son, a great-grandfather. His youngest son, Qoren was now getting married. The lad was from his second wife, and as such was smarter than his two oldest sons and perhaps his grandsons also. Had they still been ruled by Kingsmoot the boy would have easily won. But they were not, and therefore his oldest son and fiercest son Harwyn was his heir and successor.

Of course, his son Qoren was getting married today, in Harrenhal. To Lady Celia Tully, sister to Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverrun. Lord Edmyn was a tall lad, with thick muscles and a shock of auburn hair. He was a smart lad, this one, unlike his father, who had rebelled against Harren and been executed. Harren had raised Edmyn with Qoren and his grandsons and it seemed that had done him some good. The wine was poured, and the drink flowed freely. Harren raised a cup and the hall fell silent. “We are here today for the marriage of my son Qoren, with Lady Celia Tully. I am sure it shall be a happy union. Today in Harrenhal, we make it so that things stand plentiful. The hard work has been completed let us toast.” He raised his cup and drank. The guests did as well, there were some five hundred of them, lords gathered from the Iron Islands and the Riverlands. The Ironborn did not complain as much anymore, he’d cut out the tongues of those that had.

Lord Edmyn rose and said. “I thank you, Your Majesty. This honour is one that was most unexpected, but I am sure that my sister and His Royal Highness will be very happy with one another, they have known one another since childhood, as have I, and I cannot be happier. To the newlyweds!” He raised his cup, Harren did the same and they drank.

The man sat down, and soon conversation turned elsewhere. Harren watched proceedings for a moment, simply drinking it in, seeing who was speaking to who. Lord Bracken spoke with Lord Goodbrother, who was Harren’s grandson through his daughter Gwyneth, Lord Blackwood spoke with Lord Greyjoy, another grandson through his other daughter Lorraine. That was something few would’ve thought to see during his early reign. “Your Majesty, if I might?” a voice said. Harren turned and found Lord Rodrik Harlaw, a bookish man, and someone he kept close for his counsel, standing next to him.

“Go on, my lord.” Harren said simply, he had learned early on that it was simply better to let the man talk than demand why.

“Sire, I must ask you, now that the castle and palace have been completed, what will you do now? The castle took forty years, the Iron Islands and the Riverlands do not have resources to fund another complex building project.” Lord Harlaw said.

Harlaw was the only man that Harren would take such a defeatist attitude from. The man had been his oldest friend before becoming his most trusted councillor. “I will allow myself to enjoy the fruits of my labours. The castle and palace are done as you say. My life’s work is complete. The Riverlands are mine and they will be Harwyn’s once all is said and done. The succession is secure, the Reach is still smarting from the last war we fought, and the Stormlands is ruled by a man with only one child, a daughter. My allies in the Stormlands are planning to remove him, so that my grandson Wulfgar might marry his daughter. Thereby adding the Stormlands to the empire. I mean to allow the land to settle and grow.”

Lord Rodrik raised an eyebrow. “And will this time of peace include you visiting the Iron Islands at all? It has been decades since one of your family did that, Sire. The Islands grow restless.”

Harren raised an eyebrow. “You think there will be rebellion?”

“No, not rebellion, Sire. The Iron Lords have grown fat and lazy off of the spoils of the Riverlands, but I think they will grumble. And their grumbling will turn into a chorus when they are gone and their sons take their seats. You must visit soon, Sire, to ensure that there is more to you than simply extravagance.” Harlaw replied.

Once again Harren knew that Harlaw survived because he was his friend. Harren remembered that he had once removed Lord Blacktyde’s tongue and then his eyes for the words he had said about Harren’s second wife. Rodrik was complaining about his ruling style, something far more significant! “Very well.” He said after a time. “I shall plan a visit to the Islands with Harwyn once this wedding is done.”

At that moment, the maester he’d had at Fairmarket, Maester Walys came forward then. “Sire,” the man bowed. “Two letters have come. One from Blackwater Rush, another from our friends at Blackhaven.”

“Go on.” Harren said.

“The letter from Blackwater Rush is from one Aegon Targaryen, he has sent it to all the Kings of the Seven Kingdoms, saying that he is the one true King, and that if you all bend the knee you can keep your heads and your land. If not, then you will suffer Fire and Blood.” Maester Walys said.

Harren burst out laughing. He called a halt to things and said. “My lords, a letter has come from an inbred upstart. He claims that he is the King of this land and says that if I bend the knee he will allow me to keep my rule of this land. If I do not, he will kill me.”

“What is this fool’s name, Sire?” Lord Blackwood asked.

“Aegon Targaryen.” Harren said.

“You mean that bastard born of incest, with a mad sister and a whore sister?” Harwyn asked.

“The very same.” Harren said.

“Let me go and kill him for you, Sire!” Lord Bracken called out.

Harren waved a hand. “I thank you for your enthusiasm, my lords. But let us let this green boy piss into the wind, he will only get hit in the face.” There was laughter at that, Harren grinned, and turned back to the Maester. “What was in the second letter?”

“Lord Dondarrion reports that King Argilac has negotiated an alliance with King Loren. They are planning a joint attack.” Maester Walys replied.

Harren looked at his sons, they got up and came over. “Sire?” Harwyn asked.

“King Argilac has gotten his alliance. We shall have war soon.” Harren said simply, his sons smiled and he smiled at them as well. Soon he would get his glory again, and take the Westerlands and Stormlands as well.


	4. The Queen Who Was Loved

 

** Chapter 4: The Queen Who Was Loved **

****

Rhaenys stretched slightly and felt her husband’s arms wrap around her. Though it was morning, she was sat on Aegon’s lap, in his tent. She could hear the sound of construction around them, the campsite where they had landed, being crafted into the place where her husband meant to rule Westeros. He had jokingly named it Aegonfort, and the name had stuck. Builders from Dragonstone had come with them, and had worked with the craftsmen in the village below the hill, to make the fort. She wondered at her brother’s desire and ambition. For seven years since their father’s death he had been Lord of Dragonstone and not had such ambitions and then a year ago, something had changed. And now here they were.

“What are you thinking about?” Their sister Visenya asked, she was sat opposite them looking at a map of Westeros, one that Ser Daemon had drawn for her before he had been sent off to Storm’s End. The knight had just about survived the punishment Argilac the Arrogant had meted out to him.

“I was just thinking; everything has changed so quickly. One moment we were on Dragonstone planning to settle down and now here we are, conquering seven kingdoms to turn them into one.” Rhaenys responded.

Visenya laughed. “Indeed we were, and yet here we are. Rosby and Darklyn bent the knee easily enough. Perhaps having three dragons there to intimidate them worked. Of course, there are more lords to our south who have not bent the knee, but the lords of Crackclaw have bent the knee, despite what Rosby said. And those near Rosby and this place have bent the knee also.”

Rhaenys nodded. “So, that gives us what? Fifteen thousand men?”

“There or there about.” Visenya replied. “Of course, we also have the four thousand men from Dragonstone, the two thousand men that the Velaryons brought and their fleet, alongside the warriors from Claw Isle.”

“So, that’s why it’s been so loud as of late.” Rhaenys jested, referring to the raucousness of camp those last few days.

“No, that’s come from your announcement of your pregnancy.” Visenya retorted. “I still don’t know why you decided to announce it. It has simply made you more of a target.”

“I did not want to keep it from our people, and besides, they need to know the dynasty continues.” Rhaenys replied, noticing how Aegon had not said anything this entire time.

“My King, you cannot seriously agree with this? Rhaenys has deliberately put a target on her back by telling the camp and our allies that she is with child.” Visenya said, looking to their brother and husband. As so often appeared to be the case as when they were children, Aegon would have to be the adjudicator in their squabbles.

Aegon had not said anything for some time, and Rhaenys wondered if he were asleep, but then he sighed. “I think that there are somethings that are inevitable. The Maester confirmed that you are two moons gone with child, sooner or later you would show, and then the word would be out. Better that it is out now.”

“See.” Rhaenys replied knowing that Visenya would bow to Aegon’s wishes, she loved him fiercely, and as such always did as he asked or commanded.

“However, Visenya is right. You are in more danger now than you were before. Consequently, after you have gone and taken Storm’s End, I want you to remain here, to oversee construction.” Aegon said.

“What?!” Rhaenys cried out. “No! I will not stay here and let the two of you go on and have all the fun!”

Aegon looked at her then, his eyes were the eyes of the dragon. She heard Balerion grumble outside. “You will do as I command, Rhaenys. It is for your safety and for the safety of our child. You cannot go riding around without consequence now. Take Storm’s End and then return home.”

Rhaenys thought about protesting, but instead decided to change course. “So, you believe what Lord Darklyn told you then?” Lord Darklyn was a handsome young man, whose father and brother had died at the Battle of the Marshes, where the lords of Crackclaw Point had come from the swamps to add their swords to Aegon’s. He was a smart man as well. Who had much to tell them about the Storm King.

“I have found nothing that discredits what he has said, and neither has Visenya.” Aegon said.

“So, what will you have me do? He cut off Daemon’s hands and left him a cripple. Should I kill him?” Rhaenys asked. She had been deeply angered by the harm done to Ser Daemon, as had Visenya, Aegon had been surprisingly unconcerned.

Aegon put his hand on her belly and said. “You shall offer him the chance to bend the knee, and if he refuses then you shall attack. Orys knows what to do from there.”

Rhaenys thought about that and then sighed. “Very well then.” She heard the hammers sounding outside and asked. “Do you want me to take all the host here, or will you need some?”

“You shall take half the host, I shall take the other half. The lords of the point wish to go with you, but Lords Rosby and Darklyn and Holland and others shall come with me.” Aegon said.

“You are sure you wish to take on the Riverlords and the Ironborn, my King?” Visenya asked.

“Yes, we all know that Harren Hoare has done more to sow discord than anyone else. That letter from Lord Edmyn Tully and Lord Mallister suggest as much. If we are there and present, things will be easier. The Velaryon fleet alongside their men and the men of Claw Isle shall go with you to the Vale, and bring House Arryn to kneel.” Aegon replied.

“Why did Sharra Arryn ask for your hand in marriage?” Rhaenys asked. She had not liked that, she knew it was a fault of hers, being overly jealous and protective of her husband. It was one of the things she and Visenya shared.

“Because she wants to be a Queen even if she had to bend the knee.” Visenya said bluntly. “She was not bad looking for such an old woman, however, her wanting to have her son as The King’s Heir was a step too far.”

Rhaenys snorted. “Indeed, especially as his heir will be born soon.”

Before anyone else could respond, a knight came to the entrance of the tent. “Sires, it is me, Ser Willis, I have come bearing news from the Riverlands.”

Rhaenys got up then and sat on the chair next to Aegon, Visenya moved closer to them as well, it was important that they displayed unity, at all times. “Enter.” Aegon commanded, the tone of his voice aroused her. She hid it though behind a cup of wine.

The knight entered, Ser Willis Brune, a man who had long been at their side, and a true and faithful follower. The man bowed and then straightened. Aegon nodded for him to speak. “Sire, Lord Bracken and Lord Blackwood had an argument over something to do with commanding a position against Argilac Durrandon, and as such Harren Hoare has sent his son Qoren to handle that issue.”

Visenya laughed. “The plan has worked then.” Lord Blackwood had been one of Visenya’s oldest friends in Westeros from her days travelling the place with Aegon.

“It has Your Majesty.” Ser Willis replied.

Aegon smiled and handed him a golden dragon, from the new mint he had had made in the village below. “Good, thank you for this news. You may go.” The knight bowed, and then left.

Aegon looked at them both and said. “Now we must leave before the moon turns. We have a kingdom to win.”


	5. Breaking The Falcon

** Chapter 5: Breaking The Falcon **

****

They had meant to engage the Valemen on the coast of Gulltown, their fleet was smaller than the fleet the Valemen had managed to gather and it would surely have meant the deaths of countless men. Visenya had decided to spare their men that, and so she had ordered Daemon to stand down, then she had flown on Vhagar’s back above the ships of the Valemen, who had simply watched her with awe and fear, and then onto the Vale properly. She had seen mountain men throw down their weapons and pray, she had seen farmers cry out as her dragon had covered the sun. And then she had landed in the Eyrie, where the guardsmen had not known what to do with her. Sharra Arryn had been out for a morning walk when she had landed. The woman had dismissed her guards, and now they were sat on chairs in the lawn.

The woman had confidence, Visenya would give her that, in an odd way she reminded her of Rhaenys, with the way she held herself, and the way she seemed. She had a shock of brown hair, and green eyes which felt as though they were looking right into her soul. Lady Sharra spoke then. “I presume you have come to threaten me? I had thought you would engage your dragon in burning my fleet.” There was no courtesy title at the end of that, Visenya let it drop, though it grated her.

“We had considered it, but then we decided against it. There was no point in burning the fleet, and costing more men their lives, when we could come and speak with you here and now and end this.” Visenya said.

Sharra Arryn snorted. “You use the Royal ‘we’, a phrase not heard here since my Kingly husband died some three years ago. I admit I am impressed.”

“Why do you not use it? You claim to be a Queen, do you not?” Visenya asked.

Sharra Arryn sighed. “Things are different here. A statute was issued by King Ronnel III, that only the wives of reigning monarchs could use the Royal ‘we’ not former Queen Consorts. And as such it has stuck. My husband died before he could change it.”

“How very odd.” Visenya said. She found it odd, her mother had used the ‘we’ used by the dragonlords long after their father had died, until her own death.

“And you are married to your brother and sister, that is also very odd to me.” Sharra Arryn replied.

Visenya laughed. “We are sure that there are many who find it odd, and yet we have fifteen thousand men currently fighting for us from the lands belonging to House Durrandon.”

Sharra Arryn looked at her then and said. “Perhaps it has something to do with the three dragons your family has. Your dragon is the smallest of the lot, is she not?”

Visenya smiled. “The smallest, aye, but the fiercest.” Vhagar answered with a puff of a smoke and a rumble.

Sharra Arryn sighed. “So, tell me then, if you are not going to engage the fleet, what are you going to do?”

“We shall speak with you.” Visenya said. “There is no reason for more blood to be spilt. House Arryn is an old and noble house, you need not send more men to die. Simply bend the knee, and our brother and King shall recognise your son as Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East.”

“And how much power will my son have?” Sharra asked.

“Your son will have the power to summon his lords to fight for the crown, your son will have the power to collect taxes on behalf of the crown, and he will have the right to arrange his own marriage.” Visenya said.

“What about setting his laws?” Sharra asked. “The laws of the Vale are some of the oldest in the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“As of right now, your son and the Vale shall be allowed to keep the laws and customs to which you adhere to now. All that is required is that you and your son bend the knee.” Visenya replied simply.

“So, my son is King in all but name?” Sharra asked.

Visenya laughed, she knew the woman would have asked that. “No, not in name, he is a Lord Paramount, he cannot act with impunity. We shall ensure that he remains loyal to the throne, or he will face the wrath of the Dragon. Furthermore, the mountain clans have already sworn their loyalty to the crown.”

Sharra looked at her and exclaimed. “How have you managed to achieve that?”

Visenya smiled. “We have our ways, furthermore, having a dragon does help dealing with savages.”

There was a moment’s pause and then the woman said. “You know that there will be some in the Vale, and elsewhere who will look at you and your brother and sister and see you only as abominations. They will not bend to you.”

Visenya raised an eyebrow. “And are you one of those people, my lady?”

Sharra clapped her hands, and two knights bearing the falcon of House Arryn appeared. “Get His Majesty.” She said.

The two knights bowed, and then hurried off to do as they were bid. They returned shortly afterward, with a boy of eight, he had brown hair, blue eyes and a strong jaw. “Mother, what is happening?” the boy asked.

Sharra Arryn gestured for her son to come close, and in that moment Visenya felt a pang, she wanted a child of her own, she watched as the woman whispered something to her son and then saw the boy turn to look at her. He held himself up high and tall. “Queen Visenya, we are willing to submit to your terms on, one condition.”

Visenya quirked an eyebrow. “Go on, my King.”

“We wish to have a ride on your dragon, for we have read much about them and wish to see what it is like to fly.” The boy King said.

Visenya smiled, admiring the boy’s bravery. “We would be very happy to grant this request.”

“Very well.” The boy King replied. He got down on one knee before her, as did his mother and together they said. “We Ronnel and Sharra of House Arryn, do hereby recognise you, Visenya of House Targaryen as our rightful Queen, and recognise your brother, His Majesty Aegon Targaryen as our rightful King, and we recognise your sister Rhaenys Targaryen as our rightful Queen also. We swear to pledge our undying loyalty before ice and fire and before the Seven Gods of Andalos, we pledge before the gods old and new.”

Visenya smiled, she helped the boy and his mother and rise and said. “We, Visenya of House Targaryen, Queen of Westeros accept your oath of fealty, and in our King’s name recognise you, Ronnel Arryn, as Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East.”

Once that was done, she said. “Come, young Ronnel, let us ride.” She took his hand and helped him onto Vhagar’s back, they flew twice around the Eyrie and down to Gulltown and then back again. The boy got off when they landed, he thanked her and then Visenya said. “We shall wish to receive the fealty of your lords, summon them to Gulltown.” With that she mounted her dragon and flew off to tell Daemon of what had happened.

 


	6. Uneasy Lies The Crown

** Chapter 6: Uneasy Lies The Crown **

****

Torrhen had been King for twelve years, having ascended the throne aged sixteen. His older brother Brandon had been meant to ascend the throne, but he had died, having been killed fighting wildlings. Their father Osric had been heartbroken by this, but had taught Torrhen what he had needed to know before he too had died. It had been left to Torrhen to destroy the wildlings and bring peace back to the north. He had married his brother’s betrothed, Jorelle Ryswell, a beautiful and smart woman, and someone he did not deserve. She had in their thirteen years of marriage given him three sons and two daughters. Their oldest son Brandon, reminded Torrhen of his brother and his son’s namesake. Confident and charismatic with an easy charm, something Torrhen had never had. For twelve years, he had been King and he had struggled with it throughout his reign. And now there was a chance for something else. He had called a meeting of his council to discuss the news.

“Aegon Targaryen has declared himself King and taken the lands around the Blackwater, he has gotten the loyalty of the Darklyns and Rosby family alongside the Crackclaw Point clans, and countless others. He has also taken Storm’s End and gotten his friend Orys Baratheon installed as Lord of Storm’s End with the Stormlords doing him fealty. The Vale has bent the knee as well. He is growing stronger by the day. Soon enough he will come north.” Torrhen said.

Maester Kaeth, a man who was as old as Torrhen’s grandmother was, spoke then. “And he has won the support of every single maester in the lands as well. Not just the lords.” That was an odd thing to say but Torrhen let it pass.

“I have summoned this meeting to ask of you, what you believe would be the best course of action for the north. Should we remain where we are and wait for Aegon to come to us, or should we march southwards?” Torrhen asked.

Lord Jorah Ryswell, his wife’s brother spoke then. “What are the Riverlords doing?” Torrhen sighed he had dreaded this question, Ryswell was determined to expand the northern borders, but they could not afford that.

“So far, it seems as though they are simply waiting to see what their King will do, and Harren Hoare has not taken it as a serious condition.” Torrhen said, looking at his brother Brandon for confirmation.

“Yes, that is true Your Majesty. The only ones who seem to have any sort of issue are Blackwood and Bracken, but they are fighting as they always have. Everyone has remained with eyes on Harrenhal.” Brandon replied.

“Did you not say that Harren Hoare was looking to fight a war against Argilac Durrandon?” His wife, Jorelle asked. She was unusual in the north he knew, a woman with a head for politics and someone who openly served on her husband’s council. He did not have quite the head for politics and intrigue that his wife did, and he was not ashamed to admit that.

“Yes, my Queen.” Brandon said. “They were to fight against the Stormlords and the Westermen. Argilac Durrandon and Loren Lannister were in alliance with one another. But now that Argilac is dead, that alliance has gone.”

“No doubt Aegon Targaryen will fight against Harren Hoare. The man had said he wanted to bring all the kingdoms under his rule.” Lord Ryswell said. “He is arrogant that one.”

“With three dragons fully grown, can you blame him?” Jorelle asked.

“Dragons can be killed.” Brandon said ominously.

“And do you know how to kill a dragon, Snow?” Ryswell demanded.

Brandon flashed a grin that reminded Torrhen of a wolf. “I might well do, Ryswell.”

Ryswell laughed. Maester Kaeth spoke. “One might be able to convince Aegon Targaryen to keep the north’s independence in return for an alliance, Sire.”

Torrhen raised an eyebrow. Brandon spoke then. “I think you are imagining things, Maester. Aegon Targaryen has said he wants to make all kingdoms bend the knee to him. He will not accept a King in the same realm as him.”

Maester Kaeth smiled. “Ah, but the north is not like the rest of Westeros. The Neck is a natural defence from invasion by land, and we have no ports on the western coast to allow for invasion by sea there. The Seven Kingdoms have never been united as one before, furthermore, Aegon Targaryen is wed to his sisters, something the Faith of the Seven considers an abomination. He will have to focus on ensuring that his lords do not revolt against him in the south. That will complicate things for him. He will not be able to do that and come north.” The maester paused briefly for breath and then said. “Therefore, if this is pointed out to him, I think we can convince him to allow the north to remain independent.”

“He would not be allowing anything; he would be using his brain.” Lord Jonos Umber said, the man was his Lord Marshal and a fierce man.

“So, you would recommend remaining in the north?” Torrhen asked.

“I would, Sire. I believe it to be the smartest option.” Maester Kaeth responded.

Torrhen considered this, there was sense in what Kaeth said, and yet he remembered his past conversations with Aegon Targaryen and he remembered his own dreams. He knew that the north would not survive as an independent Kingdom if the rest of Westeros was united. Aegon Targaryen was smart, he would not just use his dragons, he would use his financial might and embargo trade to the north, he would starve Torrhen’s people, and threaten any who dared help them. He would succeed as well, because no sane man would try and go against a man with three dragons. Brandon would try and rationalise that they could kill the dragons, but the Braavosi had tried that once. Sending a Faceless Man against Aegon. The man had showed him the scars. He had gutted the man who had come, and fed him to Balerion.

Torrhen did not want his children to suffer, he did not want his people to suffer. And perhaps if they summoned the banners and marched south to fight Harren Hoare, they could get the Twins out of the bargain and get more money. Torrhen looked at Lord Umber and asked. “How soon can we muster the men?”

“Sire, you cannot seriously be considering doing that?” His wife asked.

“Lord Umber, how soon can we muster the men?” Torrhen asked again. Ignoring his wife.

“We would need perhaps two weeks to get twenty thousand men, Sire.” Lord Umber replied.

“Good, send the ravens out. We shall march south.” Torrhen said.

“Who are we fighting, Sire?” Brandon asked.

Torrhen looked at his wife then and said. “Harren Hoare.” With that he rose and walked out of the room, knowing full well his wife would have words with him later.

 


	7. Trout Lord

** Chapter 7: Trout Lord **

****

Edmyn knew that the Riverlands were going through tough times. He knew that the smallfolk were struggling and that that damnable castle that Harren Hoare had built would likely still be the cause of their ruin for generations to come. Despite all that though he could not help but feel slightly relieved and happy, content even. His sister had married the man she loved, and his own wife Melissa had given him a son, and heir. Someone to continue his dynasty after him. They had named the boy Hoster, after his own father, someone who Edmure had little memory of. That was thanks to Harren Hoare. The man was a brute, and his oldest two sons were brutes also. Only Qoren had any sense within him. And now there was a great threat to the Hoare rule of the Riverlands and that was why Edmyn had summoned a meeting of his advisors and close friends.

He stroked his beard and then said. “My lords, and ladies,” nodding to his wife who was Lady of Charlton in her own right. “We are facing a most interesting situation now. For the first time in centuries, the Hoares are facing a challenge to their authority.” He paused allowed his words to sink in then continued. “I speak of course, of Aegon the Dragon and his sister-wives. They have taken the Vale without bloodshed, they have taken the Stormlands, and they have won the loyalty of the disparate lords of the Blackwater. They are growing stronger with every passing day. Soon enough Harren Hoare will have to face the Dragon. I would hear your thoughts on what we should consider doing.”

Lord Edmond Vance, a man he had known since childhood spoke then. “I think we should declare for the dragon.” The man took a sip of wine and continued. “We cannot hope to stand against the dragon fire and the army with which the Dragon will march into the Riverlands with. We must stand behind him and support him as best we can.”

Ser Edward Vance, Lord Edmond’s cousin and the regent for the other Vance spoke then. “I disagree cousin. Harren Hoare is not so foolish as to head out into open battle. He will hide behind his walls of stone and sit there and wait for us to do something foolish. I do not think dragon flame can burn stone.”

Lord Edmond looked at his cousin and replied. “Are you scared cousin?”

“Of Harren?” Ser Edward said. “No. Of his sons? Yes.”

“Why?” Edmyn asked curious.

“Harwyn is dangerous and half mad, Halleck is a warrior, and then there is their sons, who are a mixed bag. They are the fighters they will take charge. I think we must consider what will happen. Furthermore, Qoren Hoare is married to your sister, Lord Edmyn, how are you to stand against Harren when he is your kin through marriage?” Ser Edward asked.

Edmyn stroked his beard and thought about this, he did not answer immediately, instead Maester Brynden, a bastard cousin through some distant line spoke. “My lords, there is something else that must be considered. That is the fact that wherever he has gone, King Aegon has taken the advice of maesters, and has begun conducting a legal code which will encompass the entire kingdom he means to rule. That is something no other King has attempted before, not even Harren Hoare.”

Edmyn looked at his maester, but did not ask the question he was pondering, instead, Lord Jason Mallister asked it. “Are you saying that is a good thing or a bad thing?”

Maester Brynden smirked. “A good thing, my lord. For it means that King Aegon is being smart and not allowing himself to be played, and therefore ensuring that Harren the Black cannot use the differing allegiances against him.”

“And you think that is a reason to bend the knee to him?” Edmyn asked.

“Yes, my lord. A man who knows to begin compiling one single law code, is a man who is thinking ahead. Such men are rare.” Maester Brynden said.

Ser Edward spoke then. “Yes, that is all well and good, but Lord Edmyn, you have not answered my question. Your sister, Lady Celia, is married to Qoren Hoare. How can you reconcile that with a desire to fight for Aegon the Dragon? We all know that Harren Hoare will not bend the knee, nor will his two oldest sons and grandsons. Will Qoren be different?”

“Added to this, will we have to bend to Qoren Hoare, or will we be allowed to choose our own overlord?” Lord Edmond asked.

Edmyn thought over this and then replied. “Qoren knows that his father and brothers are hated within the Riverlands. He knows that House Hoare has done much to bring hatred on itself. He also knows that we are a fractious lot of lords. He commands the respect of both Blackwood and Bracken and of myself and my lady wife, who is also ruling lady of House Charlton. If I speak with him, he will support Aegon the Dragon.”

“But will he want claim over the Riverlands?” Lord Edmond pressed.

Melissa, his wife spoke then. “Harrenhal and the Riverlands are the only home he has ever known. He does not know Orkmont.”

There was some grumbling at that, so, Edmyn quickly said. “I shall speak with him. I am meeting Qoren at Fairmarket in a week’s time. We shall discuss everything then. I would invite you all to attend, if you wish, to know he is genuine.”

Ser Edward spoke then. “I shall attend. But I think it is best if we keep the knowledge of this meeting within this circle. Lords Blackwood and Bracken cannot know, nor can Lord Mooton. I think the time has come for us to decide. What are we going to do?”

“Those in favour of siding with Aegon the Dragon, raise your hand.” Maester Brynden said.

Edmyn raised his hand, as did Melissa, as did Ser Edward, Lord Jason and Lord Edmond. “So, it is decided. We shall side with Aegon the Dragon.” Edmyn said.

“And what of the others? Blackwood and Bracken, and Mooton and others?” Edmond asked.

“Blackwood will side with us; Bracken will go against Blackwood and therefore lose their position in the Riverlands. Mooton will do what his wife tells him. Frey will do whatever Stark tells him to do.” Edmyn said.

Melissa laughed then. “Indeed, so it is settled.”

“Indeed. We shall need to call our banners.” Edmyn said.


	8. Council Of The Aegonfort

** Chapter 8: Council of the Aegonfort **

****

 

It had been six moons since he had begun his conquest. In that time Aegon had achieved almost everything he had wanted. He had begun formulating a legal code that would be used by all of Westeros once the Conquest was complete, with the help of various Maesters. He had begun construction of a great fort and castle where he and his descendants would reign from. And of course, they had brought the Vale, the Stormlands and the lands around the Blackwater-which others had taken to calling the Crownlands- to heel. Furthermore, Rhaenys was with child, and due to give birth within three moons before the year was out.

Yes, all was going well. He had called for a meeting of his lords in the shadow of the Aegonfort-he would need to rename it when it was done- to ensure that they were all on the same page. He decided to speak first. “My lords and my Queens,” for Rhaenys and Visenya were present as always. “We are soon within reach of completing this most noble of conquests. The Stormlands, the Vale and of course the Crownlands have bent the knee and recognised good common sense. It is our desire that we should soon have all of Westeros under our domain. As it is only right, that the people be ruled by one King, not seven.” There were murmurs of agreement at that. “Consequently, our next target is the Riverlands ruled by the despotic tyranny, Harren Hoare. It is our understanding that the man has spent his entire reign taking resources from the Riverlands and from the Iron Islands to build a towering castle fortress, using slaves and others to do so.” There were murmurs of disapproval there. He even saw Ser Manfred Hightower, Captain of the Warrior Sons shaking his head in disgust. “This is something we find most abhorrent and we have with the High Septon’s blessing issued a writ for holy war against Harren Hoare. Queen Visenya, tell us what more you have learned.”

Visenya had become his Mistress of Whispers, finding out things that no man would ever be able to find out. She smiled at the council and spoke. “Your Majesty, my lords, Harren Hoare has taken the time to strengthen the defences of Harrenhal. It is my opinion that he will not venture out of the castle to do battle. However, he will of course send his sons out to fight. For they are still Ironborn at heart and they will wish to prove themselves.” There was murmuring at that. If Harren did not venture out from that place, then perhaps they would need to burn it. “What we know of his sons is varied. His oldest son Harwyn is said to be a brute, half mad with a skill as a fighter but not a commander. The second son Halleck is the commander, and it is he, we should be concerned about. He will be the one making all the arrangements and it is said he knows more about the Riverlands than anyone apart from Edmyn Tully.”

There was a pause, then Orys raised a hand, Aegon nodded for him to speak. “Might I ask how Your Majesty came to hear of this?”

Visenya smiled. “We have our sources in the Riverlands. Indeed, one of them has even reported that Edmyn Tully met with Qoren Hoare the youngest of Harren’s sons to convince him to betray his father.”

There was some murmuring at that, and Aegon spoke then. “And was he successful? Edmyn Tully and his allies have declared for us. Furthermore, Qoren Hoare is Edmyn’s brother by marriage, after all.” He had made sure to suggest that marriage to Edmyn when they had met some two years ago.

“It seems that Qoren Hoare has left his answer up to those who know him to interpret. He did not give a clear answer to Edmyn Tully. However, it should be noted that men from Harrenhal were seen riding out with Qoren to Fairmarket. Somewhere that has no real importance to the Hoares, other than being the place where Harren’s grandsire reigned from at first.” Visenya answered.

Lord Morrigen spoke then. “It is possible then that Qoren Hoare is intending to let the Riverlords do what they need to do, before he decides what he himself wants to do.” The man looked at Aegon and said. “Sire, I would consider sending an envoy to Qoren Hoare, offering him a generous settlement in return for his support.”

“What would you offer him?” Aegon asked intrigued.

“In return for his fealty, I would offer him control of the Iron Islands, as its Lord Paramount, as you did for Lord Ronnel Arryn and for Lord Orys. After all, the Riverlords will not want to be ruled by a Hoare should his father and brothers and nephews refuse to bend the knee. They will want their freedom.” Lord Morrigen replied.

“On the other hand, I am not sure that there is any one lord who can truly hold the Riverlands together, who is from the Riverlands, Sire.” Lord Mooton said, the man had come with his small army of two thousand men from Maidenpool three moons ago, and brought with a lot of information and food. “We are a fractious people; our history is littered with houses rising and falling and external forces coming and taking control. I think that perhaps offering Qoren Hoare Lordship of Harrenhal and Lord Paramountcy of the Riverlands in return for him bending the knee would be good.”

“And what of the Iron Islands? They too will need a Lord Paramount.” Lord Morrigen replied.

“You cannot have the lord paramount of one region being lord paramount of another.” Visenya said. “That would create a power block that would be too dangerous.”

Ser Manfred of the Warrior Sons spoke then. “Sire, if I might?” Aegon gestured then for the man to speak. “Qoren Hoare is a man of the Faith. I believe he would do well in the Iron Islands, he has the name and he would have the power. Name him Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands and the High Septon will give a crusade for the conversion of the Iron Islands.”

Aegon thought on that and wondered. To do so would win him the outright support of the Faithful, but it would also set a very dangerous precedent. “We shall consider all options.” Aegon replied. Internally, to Visenya he thought. _Send two letters to him, saying two things._

 _Yes, my King._ His sister replied.

“Torrhen Stark sits in the Twins, so there is that open challenge as well. Harren Hoare will need to come out and fight or risk being seen as a coward.” Lord Orys said suddenly.

“Indeed.” Visenya said.

Aegon looked at the map before him and said. “We shall head out for the Stoney Sept, and place our standard there. Let them come to us.” There were murmurs of agreement then, and Aegon decided to turn his attention to the building of the Aegonfort. “How goes construction?” He asked his sister.

“It goes well, my King.” Rhaenys replied a hand on her belly. “I believe it shall be done before the year is out.”

“Good, that is good.” Aegon said simply. “Now is there anything else?” when nobody had anything else to say he said. “You are all dismissed. We shall march on the morrow.” The lords got up and bowed before walking out. Once it was just him and his sisters alone, Aegon sighed. “The Faith will be an issue; I am sure of it.”

“Then have one of our own placed there. Septon Gaemon.” Visenya said.

“Gaemon is the result of a union between our bastard uncle and aunt, he’d never be accepted.” Aegon pointed out.

“He would if you gave him your specific endorsement.” Rhaenys said. “The High Septon has given you the Warrior Sons, they are almost as devoted to you as they are him. use it.”

Aegon thought on it and then said. “Once we have dealt with the Riverlands I shall.”

 


	9. Qoren's Dilemma

** Chapter 9: Qoren’s Dilemma  **

****

When Qoren had been a babe he had listened to his mother tell him the tales of his father and grandfather and great-grandfather. He had listened and been enraptured by it all. He had at one point wanted to be like them, and then his mother had died, from a fever, and his father had changed. Instead of paying attention to his children and grandchildren, Harren Hoare focused on finishing the giant castle he had named for himself. Qoren had seen the suffering and pain his father’s dream had caused in the Riverlands and he had felt disgusted. He knew that when his father died, Harwyn would become King and then there would be more war. Harwyn was far too dangerous a man to allow to live in peace. That was why when Qoren had learned about Aegon the Dragon’s landing he had been both relieved and terrified. His father had sent him off to Fairmarket, with five hundred men and his wife, and his uncle Toreg, and now here he was.

Fairmarket housed the castle where his grandsire Halleck had reigned from, and it was the only place Qoren had truly felt at home. The people here respected him and he had had his first woman here some five years ago. He took a moment and then said. “Aegon Targaryen has the Stormlands, the lands around the Blackwater, the Vale and now half the Riverlands supporting him. Not to mention the three dragons he brought with him. I am not sure how my father expects to survive this.”

Celia, his lady wife and his oldest friend replied then. “I do not think he expects to. Or if he does, he expects that Harrenhal will defend him. The castle is stone and stone does not burn as easily as wood might. Furthermore, dragons can fall, though it is harder to do so. A siege of the castle would take years to finish and by that point support might come from the Iron Islands.”

Qoren sighed. “I am not so sure about that.” He had read letters from the Iron Islands especially from one Lord Vickon Greyjoy, which demanded that his father return to the Islands for something or the other, those letters had been dismissed. “I get the feeling that the lords of the Iron Islands hold no love for my father. They might come if Harwyn asked them, but Harwyn won’t think of such a thing.”

“Will you?” Celia asked. From time to time, Qoren wondered what his wife thought, where her allegiances lay. Was it to him, to his family or to the Tullys? He hated himself for thinking that, but he could not help it. The Tullys had been the strongest opponents to his father’s rule and his grandfather’s rule. Hells, the only reason he was so close to Edmyn was because their fathers had been at war with one another and Edmyn’s father had lost.

Qoren took a moment to consider the answer and then said. “I do not think the Iron Islands knows who I am.” His wife raised an eyebrow and so he elaborated. “I mean, sure they know I am the son of King Harren, but beyond that they don’t know me from my nephews. I think they are a lost cause to me.”

Uncle Toreg, who was a gruff man, with grey in hair and beard and even in eye spoke then. “You have been offered a chance here, by the dragon. He says that if you bend the knee he will give you a choice. The Iron Islands or the Riverlands. Personally, I would choose the Riverlands. You have never set foot on Orkmont and as you have just said you do not know the Iron Islands and they do not know you. You do know the Riverlands and the Riverlords, and would be best placed to keep them under control for this dragon King.”

  
“That would require betraying father and my brothers though.” Qoren replied. “I am not sure I am willing to do that either.”

“Why not, lad?” Toreg asked. “Do you honestly think that Harren or your brothers will ever bend the knee?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Qoren had to answer. “They might if they can be persuaded.”

Toreg laughed. “Come now, lad, we both know that is not true. Harren is too stubborn to bend the knee, and your brothers are both mad and idiotic. They would rather fight than bend the knee. And if you join them then House Hoare will die with you.”

Qoren raised an eyebrow. “You would still be alive, uncle.”

Toreg laughed. “I do not intend to stay alive if you are not, lad. I swore a vow to your mother; I intend to keep it.”

Qoren sighed. He looked at his wife then and asked. “What would you suggest, my lady wife?”

Celia said nothing for a moment, and Qoren wondered if she thought him weak, then she spoke. “I would join Aegon the Dragon. Edmyn has already thrown his lot with him, Torrhen Stark is marching southwards, and Aegon the Dragon is coming northwards with thirty thousand men. You would be mad not to support him. Your brothers will be sent out with an army soon enough to try and fight, and your father will one day have to realise his time has come.” His wife put her hand on his face then and whispered. “You are my friend, my husband, my love, whatever you decide I will stand by you, but I wish you to know that I think you are worthy of ruling the Riverlands.”

Qoren closed his eyes and then whispered. “Why?”

“Because you are kind, caring, smart, strong willed, and willing to accept when you might need help. You have all the qualities your father and brothers lack.” Celia said.

Qoren took a deep breath and then said. “Very well, I have made my mind up. We shall ride out to meet Aegon the Dragon’s host when he comes near the Isle of Faces.”

“All of us?” Toreg asked.

Qoren opened his eyes and looked at his wife. “All of us.”


	10. I Shall Not Die Cowering

** Chapter 10: I Shall Not Die Cowering **

****

Harren knew he was old. He felt the creak in his bones, he knew his mind was slowing down beyond what was normal. He did not like it, but unlike his father he would not try and fight the inevitable. He would accept it and ensure that he did what he could to keep himself balanced. That someone was trying to invade his kingdom and take it from him, well that was just something he had to handle. He did not like it, nor appreciate it. But it was what it was. He took a moment, considering his options and then when he felt that he had done all he could to prepare himself he spoke.

“My lords, we now stand at a crossroads. Aegon the Dragon is coming from the south, and Edmyn Tully is coming from the north. We will soon be surrounded. And though this castle has enough food to withstand a siege, I do not wish for the people within its walls to suffer such a thing. Therefore, I shall ask for your views on what should be done.” Harren knew that asking such a thing was out of character for him, but he was old and tired, and he just wanted to sleep.

“I think we should fight.” Harwyn said. Harwyn was Harren twenty years ago, aggressive, determined and bold. He would make a great reaver, but perhaps not a great King. “If we stay inside Harrenhal, we will burn.”

“Stone might not melt as easily as wood though.” Halleck said. “Aegon the Dragon will not want to leave his dragons exposed.”

“What weapons do we have that can take down a dragon?” Harwyn shot back. “We have none. We must take the field and we must do so now.”

Lord Bracken, one of the few Riverlords who had remained loyal to him, spoke then. “I agree with Prince Harwyn, Sire. We must ensure that we mobilise all our available resources. It is not just Lord Edmyn who is approaching or Aegon Targaryen, but an army twenty thousand strong from the north. That means we will be fighting three separate armies unless we move now. We must strike out first and handle Tully’s army.”

“Didn’t you say Lord Goodbrother was coming with a fleet to raid Seagard and perhaps might even land some men down to hassle Riverrun?” Harwyn asked.

Harren nodded. “I did, yes. I believe that Lord Goodbrother wants Riverrun for his own.”

Harwyn laughed. “He always had more bravery than sense.”

“But what about Aegon the Dragon?” His grandson Wulfgar asked. “How are we going to handle his army? He will bring two of his dragons and that will terrify the men.”

“We shall have to hope it rains.” Harren replied simply. At the confused look his grandson shot him, Harren explained. “Dragons are less effective during the rain. They will likely shift this way and that and not know how it will turn out.”

Harwyn was looking at Lord Bracken then and Harren suspected he knew the question his son and heir was about to ask. He was not surprised when it came. “How are you not questioning your loyalty, my lord? I do not mean to question your loyalty, but I wonder. The Warrior’s Sons including your own brother are with Aegon the Dragon, so why are you not with them?”

Harren said nothing, he already knew the answer to this, but he wanted the man to answer his own issues. Lord Bracken shifted. “I am a devout follower of the Faith, my Prince. However, I do not appreciate what this invader means to do to Westeros. He will change the very fabric of society. He is married to his sisters, and his child will be a bastard born of incest. I do not support that. King Harren is the only King I have ever known, I would gladly fight and die for him.”

“Even if it meant killing your own brother?” Harwyn asked.

“Especially then.” Lord Bracken said.

Harren had gotten bored of this conversation and therefore decided to make the decision. “We shall sally out to handle Lord Edmyn Tully’s host first. Halleck, how much does he have?”

Halleck looked down at the piece of paper before him. “Some ten thousand men, Sire.”

“Good. We have fifteen thousand men. Should we destroy his host, the remaining Riverlords who have not moved shall come to our side. Let us defeat him, and then handle Torrhen Stark.” Harren said.

“Are you sure that is wise, Sire? You would be leaving your rear exposed.” Lord Bracken said.

“Ah, but the benefit of defeating two armies before facing his, will show his men that we are not to be trifled with.” Harren said. Imagining an event like the battle of Ashfield where he had defeat four armies in one day and even slain Edmyn Tully’s father.

“Very well, Sire.” Lord Bracken said.

“You shall command the vanguard.” Harren said looking directly at Bracken.

“You honour me, Sire.” Bracken said.

“Harwyn you shall command the left. Halleck, the right. I shall command the centre.” Harren said. “We shall ride out tomorrow, so prepare your men and ensure you have said your prayers to your Gods.”

There were murmurs all round and Harren was preparing to get up and leave, when a messenger came in, battered and bleeding. “Sire… a moment, Sire.”

Harren looked at the boy and said. “Speak.”

The boy said nothing for a moment and then said. “Prince Qoren….Prince Qoren has betrayed you. He….he…he has declared for Aegon the Dragon.”

Harren said nothing for a moment and then he said. “Thank you.” He drew his dagger and slit the boy’s throat. He looked at his lords and said. “Come let us prepare.” Internally though he thought to himself. _At least my line shall continue._ For he knew deep down that they could not win this battle. He would rather Qoren lived, than died alongside him and his sons and grandsons.


	11. Fight, At Last

** Chapter 11: Fight, At Last **

****

Edmyn steeled himself. He had kissed his wife and son and headed out from Riverrun some time ago. He had been preparing himself for this moment for weeks now. Ever since Aegon the Dragon had landed in the Blackwater lands and declared himself King of Westeros, Edmyn had known that things would never be the same again. He had gotten the news that Qoren had declared for Aegon the Dragon some two days ago and had been quite relieved at that. It showed his brother by marriage had some sense and that he would not have to see his sister made a widow.

Torrhen Stark’s army had joined theirs some three days ago as well. Stark was a King and therefore had taken overall command of the combined forces, though Edmyn was still in charge of the Riverlands forces. Stark was a sombre man who said little, apart from when it was absolutely necessary. He had shown he had a good military brain though, the plan he had come up with to handle the Ironborn who had come to aid their King had been quite brilliant. Now it was a simple case of ensuring that the fighting went as they hoped it would. As they wanted it to.

Edmyn had asked for command of the vanguard of this host, and been given it. The vanguard was made up of men from Riverrun and her retainers alongside men from House Charlton and her retainers also. Alongside northmen from the southern north and the Twins. In total, it numbered some eight thousand. About the size of the host that had come under the command of Lord Desmond Goodbrother to aid Harren Hoare. Edmyn took a breath, looked at his cousin Ser Tristifer, nodded, heard the sound of a horn being sounded and then took his lance from his squire. He knew that perhaps he should give a speech, but there was not much he could say that would be appropriate. His men already knew what they were fighting for.

Edmyn spurred his horse on. The animal cantered forward, his lance held solidly in his hand. It weighed a tonne but would be worth the pressure to ensure that all went well. The enemy came into view then. Bracken commanded the enemy’s vanguard. The man was proud and stubborn and had more sons than perhaps he knew what to do with. Edmyn’s heart quickened. He felt it move into his throat, or at least that’s what it felt like. His lance hit a man wearing the horse of Bracken and he saw the man go down. Another man came and the same happened to him.

Edmyn felt the brunt of the attack when someone else’s lance came and glanced against his shoulder. He managed to push that down, but then his own lance broke. Deciding there was no point panicking about that, he drew his sword, and prepared to fight. An enemy came. This one bore the colours of a Piper. Edmyn cut the man down, but knew he had not killed him. Another man came. Edmyn and he fought brutally. They exchanged blows, dancing across the pathway, this way and that. He felt his body take a battering, and felt as if he were choking.

As more and more men came into the fold, the battle became a mess. Bodies were piling up all over the place, and nothing seemed to be calming it down. He did not know where Bracken had gotten to, but there were plenty of people for him to fight and worry about. He kept an eye on his own men and saw Ser Tristifer cut down by a man wielding a double headed axe. He felt his anger grow, and wanted to go to the man and help him, but found that his way was blocked. Instead, he was forced to continue a slow and terrible push this way and that.

There was no clear direction to this battle. All he knew was that if he stopped, then he was a dead man. Edmyn thought on his wife and their son and knew he could not die. His wife would never forgive him if he died. And so, he kept fighting. Slowly but surely, the horde slowed and thinned. It did not become a mess as he had feared that it might, instead it became a melee, with every man for himself. Edmyn felt his head get heavy as the pressure of battle continued. Still, he fought. He did not know what more was to come.

Edmyn took a deep breath. He wanted to keep his head above the water that he knew was slowly engulfing his mind. As he rode on, he saw someone who might have been Lord Bracken pulled down from his horse and cut into pieces. Edmyn blinked, and said a prayer. He disliked Bracken, but he knew the man was only doing what he thought right. A horn sounded somewhere, and before he knew it there were more men approaching. They flew the Hoare banners. It seemed that the Hoare sons had decided to come to the battle.

The press became too much then. His horse was cut from under him. Edmyn managed to straighten up, and get within himself. He straightened and fought of challengers. Be they big or small, they came and he fought them off, as best as he could. Some were tougher than the others, and he took his fair share of blows. He took a moment to break through the silence and the pain, but little changed inside his mind. He kept going and pressed himself into changing and growing. Edmyn felt bone tired though, desperate to keep himself balanced.

Some big fucker came then, and he was on his arse. His sword was somewhere else, he did not know what to do. Edmyn looked around for some sort of defence and found none. He closed his eyes and said a prayer. He hoped he might live, but he did not think he would. He opened his eyes as he remembered the dagger that he had seen as he had fallen. He scrambled for it, and had just picked it up when the sun disappeared behind a big shadow. Through his helm he looked up and saw a big black beast flying high in the air. His jaw dropped. Then he heard the screams.


	12. Harrenhal

 

** Chapter 12: Harrenhal **

****

The battle had been a brutal one, even more so than the war he had fought against Volantis, all those years ago. He had seen the armies of the different kingdoms converge and fight one another. Aegon could still hear men screaming, boys crying out for their mothers, and all sorts of things he would not forget until the day he died. And then, there were the screams of horror that came when Balerion and Vhagar had gotten to work. He had known that something would come, but the two dragons had ripped through the army of Harren Hoare and his Ironborn and reduced them to ash.

They were now in Harrenhal, the great towering fortress that Harren had built. The man had died alongside his two oldest sons and his grandsons. His daughters and their husbands were there, alongside his great-grandson also named Harren, and the boy’s mother. Qoren Hoare, the son who had bent the knee to Aegon was there alongside his pregnant wife. The lords of the Riverlands were there, or at least those who had not fought and died for Harren Hoare, and then there were the northmen, led by Torrhen Stark.

Aegon cleared his throat and all looked at him. “My lords and ladies, thank you all for coming. We are here today to discuss the future of Westeros.” He paused, sought the right words and continued. “For many years House Hoare ruled over the Riverlands and the Iron Islands, however, Harren Hoare and his immediate heirs died during the Battle of the Willows, and therefore, his remaining heirs are his great-grandson, a babe who shares his name, and his adult son Qoren.” Aegon gestured at the man who stood before him. “We have consulted with the maesters of the Riverlands and our own Maester Kennet, and the Commander of the Warrior Sons, and we have decided that the Riverlands must needs have an adult to rule over it. There is much and more that must needs be decided, but for now, we are willing to settle the future of Harrenhal and the Riverlands.” With that he cleared his throat and said. “Qoren Hoare, come here.”

The man stepped forward and kneeled. Aegon drew Blackfyre and placed his sword on either shoulder. “We now knight you Ser Qoren of House Hoare, a true and valiant knight.”

The man nodded, then said. “And I, Qoren of the House of Hoare do hereby pledge my life and that of my wife and unborn child and future descendants to you, King Aegon of House Targaryen, King of Westeros. I swear it by ice and by fire, by land and sea.”

“Rise, then, Ser Qoren, Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands.” Aegon said helping the man to his feet. There were cheers, Aegon nodded to the man and then allowed him to return to his post.

“Now, Lord Bracken and his heirs died during the Battle of the Willows, they wished to continue fighting for the man they believed was their rightful King. However, Lord Bracken’s brother, Ser Olyver remains present in the Warrior Sons, we have asked him if he wished to take up the Lordship, he refused, and therefore, we have decided to arrange a marriage between Lord Bracken’s granddaughter, Lady Jonella Bracken and our own trusted friend Ser Aerion Towers.” There were murmurs at this but Aegon ignored them. “Come forward, both of you.”

Ser Aerion was a big bull of a man, though he was quite handsome despite that. He was a good fighter and soldier. Lady Jonella had a shock of brown hair, and lovely green eyes, she was not bad to look at. The betrotheds kneeled before him and said their vows. “We do hereby recognise you, Aegon, of House Targaryen, as King of Westeros. We swear to uphold your laws and defend you and your family, from this day until our last, we swear it by Ice and by Fire.”

“Rise,” Aegon said. “We recognise you as Lord and Lady of Stone Hedge.”

Then other lords and ladies came forth from the Riverlands, they swore their vows and Aegon recognised them as Lords and Ladies of their holdings. Once that was done, he turned to the matter of the Iron Islands. “Harren Hoare ruled the Iron Islands as its King, though he did not visit it as often as he should have done. Lord Qoren has said he does not wish to rule over the Iron Islands, having never visited the region during his life. Therefore, we were left with an issue. After much thought and consideration, we have decided that Vickon Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke, being married to Harren Hoare’s eldest granddaughter, shall assume Lordship of the Iron Islands.”

Vickon Greyjoy had a great scar across his face, from where he had clashed with Orys during the battle, he walked with a slight limp as well, but he bent the knee and swore his vows. He also said. “I shall bring more maesters and Septons to the Iron Islands, Your Majesty, to ensure that we are on a standard with the rest of Westeros. I shall outlaw reaving and raping on the mainland.”

“Good.” Aegon replied, helping the man rise to his feet.

From there, he turned to Torrhen Stark, the man came forward and knelt. “I, Torrhen, of House Stark, do hereby recognise, you, Aegon of House Targaryen, as King of Westeros. I swear to protect your throne and your family with my life. I swear this by ice and fire.” The other northern lords who had come with the man did the same, and Torrhen held up his crown for Aegon to take.

Aegon did just that, and said. “We recognise you, Torrhen Stark, as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. We do hereby invite your brother, Brandon Snow to become a member of our council and guard. For we are most impressed by his display of skill during the battle.” There was some surprise at that, but Brandon Snow rose and stepped over to stand behind Aegon, where Visenya handed him a cloak of red and black, making him part of the dragonguard.

“Now that this issue has been decided, let us now convene to discuss the matter of the approaching army of Mern Gardener and Loren Lannister.” Aegon said. He shifted slightly and then said. “You may take your seats.” The lords and ladies did as they were bid. He knew that the issue of the Twins remained, but he would decide that later. He had more pressing matters to think about right now.


	13. A New Dawn

** Chapter 13: A New Dawn **

****

Rhaenys looked around her. The room she was in was the Queen’s bedchamber, or one of them rather, in the Aegonfort. The building that she had been tasked with overseeing. A sprawling structure across Aegon’s High Hill. Both Aegon and Visenya said it was big enough to house their dragons in it as well as hold three of the four Kingdoms. It had defences, and a series of strong structures to house servants and courtiers also. The people of King’s Landing marvelled at it, and they were always coming to pay their respects. It was something, and she was mighty proud of it. As per her husband’s instructions, she’d fed the builders and then given them something to make them forget the ins and outs of the Aegonfort, so that they would never know its secrets, only she, her sister and brother would.

Rhaenys looked down at the babe in her arms. He had a mop of silver hair, his eyes were purple, the purest purple. The delivery had been long and painful, but now it was done and she was so happy. She held her child in her arms and she felt so much love for this tiny bundle of flesh and limbs it was quite terrifying. She smiled and kissed the babe’s head and looked up when she heard Visenya chuckle. Her brother and sister had flown from Harrenhal to be with her when the babe was being delivered. And they had stayed since then.

“What?” She asked Visenya.

“Nothing. It’s just nice to see you like this.” Visenya replied, and Rhaenys heard a note in her sister’s voice that made her feel flushed.

“Would you like to hold him?” She asked.

Visenya raised her hands. “Yes please.” Rhaenys put the babe in her sister’s hands and listened as he gurgled. Visenya cooed at the babe. She then looked at Rhaenys and said. “He looks like a combination of you and Aegon both. He has your eyes, and Aegon’s nose.”

Rhaenys smiled. “I’m just happy he’s healthy.”

Visenya raised an eyebrow. “Was there difficulty with the birth?”

“Well, other than the normal problems? No. But I’m just happy he’s here and that we now have an heir.” Rhaenys said.

“Indeed, this is true.” Visenya replied. Something shifted in her sister’s features but it was gone as quickly as it came.

The doors opened and Aegon entered. He sat in the chair right next to her and Visenya and looked at her with such love in his eyes she thought she might burst from it. “How are you doing, my love?” He asked her.

“I am well. As is your son.” Rhaenys replied.

Aegon took the babe from Visenya and looked at him. “We need to give you a name. We can’t just keep calling you babe.” The babe gurgled delightedly at that.

“What about Aerion, for Father?” Rhaenys suggested.

“Aerion? No, I don’t think so. That might bring up bad memories for the Velaryons.” Visenya said.

Rhaenys snorted, their father had not treated their mother the best, and Aegon had had to have a hand in his downfall to spare a war. “What about Gaemon then? For Gaemon the Glorious?”

“That would make him a laughing stock amongst the court. The name sounds ridiculous.” Visenya replied.

“When did you start caring about that?” Rhaenys asked. For as long as she could remember, Visenya had not once cared about what anyone had thought about her fighting with swords and not dancing or sewing or anything else. So, this was new.

“I care because he will rule over a land that judges people on the most ridiculous of things. He must be prepared for that.” Visenya replied.

“We could name him Aenys, for the founder of our dynasty?” Rhaenys suggested then. “Aenys is not such a strange name, and it is a strong name. He was a great man and he helped deal with the Ghiscari Seven during the third Ghiscari war. Plus, he flew Belgabad, the biggest dragon to ever have existed.”

“That could make quite a good name.” Visenya agreed.

“Not Aenys.” Aegon said.

“Why?” Rhaenys asked.

“I do not have a good feeling about what would happen if we named our son Aenys.” Aegon said.

Rhaenys took her husband’s hand. “Was it one of your visions, my love?”

“Yes.” Aegon said.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rhaenys asked.

Aegon shook his head. “No. Just know that we are not calling our firstborn son Aenys.”

“Very well then.” Visenya said deciding for the both of them. “What about Baelon? He was a fighter.”

“Baelon is a possibility.” Aegon admitted. “I’ve always liked the name.”

“Aerys? He is our direct ancestor, after all.” Rhaenys supplied.

“No, not Aerys.” Aegon said.

“Why not name him Aegon, after yourself?” Visenya suggested.

Aegon laughed. “I am not that arrogant to consider naming my heir after myself. I think if I were naming him for someone else I might. But the Aegon who came before me lost our holds on Westeros long before we ever thought about this conquest. So, I think not.”

“Why not go for a name that has not been used before?” Rhaenys suggested. “We are a new dynasty, ruling over a newly united realm. Bringing a new name would be good.”

“What name do you suggest?” Aegon asked.

“Aemon.” She replied.

“For the God of New Beginnings?” Visenya asked. Rhaenys nodded her head. “I like it.”

Aegon smiled as well. “I like it as well.” He kissed her hand. “Aemon it is then. He shall be Prince of Dragonstone.”

There was a brief pause as they all digested that in, the baby gurgled delightedly at the name, and then Rhaenys took him back from his father to allow him to sleep. She then whispered. “What news of the war?”

“Orys is currently marshalling the army, I’ve named him my Hand,” at her blank expression, Aegon elaborated. “My chief minister. He shall lead the united armies’ southwards, to the Mander where we shall meet with him.”

“Where are the armies of Mern Gardener and Loren Lannister?” Rhaenys asked.

“They are at Oakheart right now, but they shall muster soon enough.” Aegon replied.

“I shall be fit enough to fly again in three weeks’ time. Do you think you will be able to hold off from flying until then?” Rhaenys asked. She did not want to miss more of the conquest.

“I am not sure, but do not rush yourself, my love. Get as fit as you can. Visenya and I shall be here for some more time.” Aegon said simply.


	14. A Storm Gathers

** Chapter 14: Storm Gathers **

****

Orys’ rise had surprised him. He had always expected that he would one day serve as his brother’s right hand when he became Lord of Dragonstone. And for a time he had. But Aegon had always had more ambition than simply being Lord of Dragonstone, and so when his brother had travelled the Seven Kingdoms, and then announced his plan to become its King, Orys had put himself into planning the military aspect of the Conquest. His brother and King was very good at politics, and was a fantastic swordsman and ground commander, but logistics? That was not something he always got right. But that was Orys speciality and so he had planned it. It had come off fantastically well and he was happy with that. He had been surprised when the King had told him he was to marry Argella Durrandon and take her seat as his own. The woman was fiery and stubborn, Orys wondered if they might ever come to like one another. For he had killed her father, after all. And it took a brave man let alone a brave woman to like someone who had done that. Still there were other concerns now.

Orys cleared his throat, looked to the King who nodded. “Sire, we are eighty thousand strong with the men from the Vale, the North, the Riverlands, the Stormlands and the Crownlands under the dragon banner. The army that Loren Lannister and Mern Gardener have assembled, our scouts tell me is some one hundred thousand strong, with sixty thousand Reachmen and some thirty thousand Westermen. It is the largest host that Westeros has ever seen assembled. However, our spies inform me that there is some rivalry between Loren and Mern’s eldest son Edmund. It appears that both men wanted command of the vanguard, but that Mern has appointed his son as the commander. This has thus consequently angered Loren.”

The King said nothing, but looked to Queen Visenya who nodded. “It is true, Sire. Loren Lannister is a proud man and now his pride has been wounded.”

“Perhaps an invitation can be sent to him, inviting him to turn cloak and joining you, Sire?” Lord Edmyn Tully asked.

“If you extend that invitation and he joins in, you will never be able to trust him properly, Sire. For how will you know whether or not he means the words he says.” Lord Royce said.

“Loren Lannister is a devout man, Sire.” Ser Manfred Hightower, Captain of the Warrior Sons said. “He could well be convinced to swear an oath on the Seven Pointed Star in order to maintain his devotion.”

Orys spoke then. “With respect, Captain, Loren Lannister is also a man who said before the King that he would fight alongside him once, and turned him down when that time came. If he is going to do anything, we cannot truly expect him not to betray us.”

Ser Manfred looked at Orys as if he were nothing more than dirt, which considering the man’s views on sex outside marriage, did not surprise him. “Lord Loren is devout. He will not betray an oath sworn on the Seven Pointed Star.”

“Where exactly is this host gathered?” Queen Rhaenys asked. She looked well enough, though it had been a moon since she had given birth. Her child was resting in one of the tents guarded by members of the dragonguard, including Brandon Snow and several men who Orys knew were sorcerers.

“It is gathered in the Mine Straits, Your Majesty.” Orys answered. “Between Silverhill and Goldengrove. They are mustering their forces and preparing them. The ground there is flat, and dry, though there are trees on either side.”

“So, if it came down to it, the dragons could well be used to ensure complete victory.” Lord Qoren supplied.

The King said nothing, instead Queen Visenya said. “We will have to consider things very carefully. Could we possibly lure them further, into more favourable terrain?”

Orys looked down at the map before him and then said. “We could lure them toward Blackwater Rush. The river there will provide good cover for our nimbler fighters.” Referring to the fighters of Crackclaw Point. “Alternatively, we can lure them toward Stepstones, the town has ample ground for the dragons to make wing.”

The King shook his head. “No. We shall fight them at the straits. Orys you shall command the vanguard and lead the initial assault, against this Edmund Gardener. Lord Torrhen and his northmen shall lead the assault from the left.” Orys saw the quiet Lord Torrhen nod his head in acceptance. “Lord Qoren and his rivermen shall lead the attack from the right.” Lord Qoren nodded happily. “I shall command the centre guard, and move in to the push.” There was a brief pause and then the King added. “The Valemen shall form the core of the centre.” Lord Royce who was the commander of the Vale host since the death of Lord Ronnel’s cousin nodded happily. “We shall march in a day’s time. Dismissed.” With that the lords got up and walked out.

Orys remained though for he knew how the King thought. And of course Argella had written to him to inform him that she was with child, so he suspected that the King would talk about that. Queen Visenya spoke first though. “What do you make of Ser Manfred, Orys?”

Orys thought for a moment and then answered diplomatically. “I think he is a brave knight and a good commander, but I am surprised that the High Septon was so willing to send the Warrior Sons to aid us, Your Majesty. One would have thought that given their teachings they would not want anything to do with us.”

“Having three dragons helps settle that matter.” Rhaenys jested.

“Do you think he can be trusted?” Visenya asked.

“I think so, for now. But later on, one might need to keep a closer eye on him.” Orys said.

“We shall handle that issue when we come to it.” the King said authoritatively. The man looked at Orys and said. “We hear that you have a child on the way, brother?”

“I do, Sire.” Orys replied.

“Congratulations.” The King said solemnly, and then. “We wish to offer you a betrothal between our Aemon and your child should they be born a girl.”

Though he had expected this, it was still something of a surprise. “I am honoured, Sire. Truly.”

The King smiled. “You are our strong right hand, and our closest friend. It is only right that we honour you.”


	15. After The Fire

** Chapter 15: After The Fire **

****

The battlefield had been chaos. Such big armies had never met before on the field of Westeros and so when the fighting had started, it had been carnage. Aegon had observed it through the looking glass. Had seen Edmund Gardener’s host smash into Orys’ host, had seen his brother triumph, and then watched as Lord Desmond Rowan had come smashing into Orys’ host with the centre and caused all sorts of chaos. He had ordered the change in plans, Lord Qoren moving in earlier than he had had to. Eventually, the Lannisters had joined the fold, and fought bravely. Things had been turning one way or another, and Aegon had then decided to take flight. Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar had all risen into the air. The screams still echoed around in his head. House Gardener had died on that field, as had several other houses. The rest had bent the knee when the burning had stopped, as had Loren Lannister, though how long that man might live considering his injuries, Aegon was not sure.

From the field, Aegon had flown to Highgarden. He had named Visenya and Rhaenys the co-commanders of the host in his absence. Highgarden was a towering structure, it looked much like Harrenhal, but much more practical. Aegon had landed and been greeted by a man with brown hair, a slight limp and proud eyes. “Harlan Tyrell, Steward of Highgarden.” The man had said inclining his head.

“Aegon Targaryen, King of Westeros.” Aegon had responded.

The man had nodded and then asked. “Would you care to walk with me?”

“Very well.” Aegon had said. They had set off then. Balerion resting by the castle, as some people came out to watch. Tyrell limped about slightly, this way and that, but he was strong, Aegon could see that.

“I take it then that King Mern and his sons and family died on the field of battle?” Harlan Tyrell asked.

“Yes.” Aegon replied simply.

“And my son?” Harlan asked.

Aegon thought for a moment, then he remembered, a young man who had stood tall and firm and nearly killed Quentyn Qoherys during the fighting. “He is alive and well. He is being treated by my maester.”

Harlan Tyrell visibly relaxed. “I suppose you have come to ask me to decide what to do?”

Aegon nodded. “Yes. I do not wish to burn Highgarden to the ground. It is a fine castle.”

Harlan Tyrell stopped, and so Aegon stopped as well. The man looked at him and said. “I have served the Reach my entire life, as have my family before me. I do not wish to see Highgarden or the Reach burn. Therefore, I shall bend the knee, but I must know, who will you name as Lord of Highgarden now that the Gardeners are dead? There are far too many claimants to make it a peaceful transition.”

Aegon looked at the man and said. “You are married to Mern Gardener’s cousin, you have the best claim through marriage. Furthermore, you served as Steward of Highgarden, you have the best knowledge of this place.” He gestured at the castle and the lands. “We shall name you Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South.”

Harlan Tyrell exhaled deeply. “Sire, you honour me. But I am not sure whether I am worthy. There are others who will claim that they have superior claims to the title and the castle, because they descend from Garth the Greenhand through the male line.”

Aegon smiled, he had expected this. “In the laws that ran during the time of the Gardeners perhaps they would have. But under the rule of our Kingdom, you have the best claim and therefore shall rule. And any who oppose this decision may take it up with ourselves and Balerion.” The dragon grumbled then, causing the ground to shake.

Harlan Tyrell laughed. He then bowed his head. “You will forgive me for not kneeling, Sire. If I kneel I might never get back up again.” Aegon waved a hand. The man then said. “I, Harlan of the House Tyrell, do hereby recognise you, Aegon of House Targaryen, as King of Westeros. I swear to uphold your laws and protect your descendants from this day to my last. I swear by ice and fire.”

Aegon stuck his hand out and Harlan kissed the ring on his middle finger. “We, Aegon of House Targaryen, King of Westeros, do hereby recognise you, Harlan Tyrell as Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South and Lord Paramount of the Reach.”

That done, Harlan Tyrell raised his head and asked. “Where will you go from here, Sire?”

“Oldtown. We mean to meet with the High Septon to thank him for his support, and to discuss our coronation. From there, we shall plan an invasion of Dorne.” Aegon answered.

Harlan Tyrell nodded. “You might need to tread carefully in Oldtown, Sire. The High Septon is a proud man, and Lord Hightower is someone who might well seem innocent, but there is much within him that suggests a cancerous disposition.”

Aegon thought on this and then said. “We shall keep this in mind.” There was a brief pause and then he asked. “As to the High Septon, what would you advise we do?”

Harlan Tyrell looked slightly surprised that he had been asked this question, but nonetheless he answered. “I would speak with him and ensure he understands that you are the one in control of this relationship, Sire. Otherwise, I think he might try and whisper poison into the ears of others.”

Aegon nodded. “We thank you for your advice, Lord Harlan.” With that he turned around and walked back to where Balerion was resting. He made to get onto his dragon when Lord Harlan asked.

“Will you not stay for some food? You must be hungry.”

Aegon shook his head. “We thank you for the offer, but we must ensure that all is sorted before we can rest.” With that he got onto Balerion whispered the words and then flew away from Highgarden, leaving the Lord of Highgarden to watch him in awe.


	16. Nymor's Decision

** Chapter 16: Nymor’s Decision **

****

The dragons had come from the east. From that land of fire and brimstone that he had long dreamt of in his nightmares. Nymor was an old man now, with children and grandchildren himself, and he had long heard the stories of the Valyrians and the destruction they had waged against the Rhoynish people. When word had come that Aegon Targaryen and his sisters had settled down in the Blackwater lands, he had known what would come. The letter had come a few days before. His mother had laughed and thrown it in the fire. But now Aegon Targaryen had taken six of the seven Kingdoms, and had been crowned by the High Septon in the Starry Sept. Dorne was next.

Meria Martell, was an old woman. She shat herself more often than not, and she never really spoke about anything other than Nymor’s father to him. Nymor did most of the ruling, but his mother was a proud woman and he knew she would not bend easily. Her words now were showing just that. “Aegon Targaryen will never take Dorne. We have the mountain passes and the desert. His dragons will die, or his men will. For a year and a half he has been marching and fighting. He has had no rest. Nor have his men.”

“He has three dragons and we do not have the tools to bring them down.” Nymor countered. “Thousands of our people will die.”

“We have the weapons needed. Weapons that the Lyseni and Myrish used once during their rebellion and weapons used by the Ghiscari.” Mother countered.

“And none of those weapons have brought down a dragon since the Ghiscari wars. That was thousands of years ago, Mother.” Nymor said. “You are inviting the deaths of thousands upon us.”

“And you would have us bend the knee to a man who fucks his own sisters and wields the Stranger’s own beasts.” Mother retorted. “I will not subject the people of Dorne to such monstrosities.” There was a pause and then Mother continued. “Furthermore, that man wants to change the laws of Westeros completely. He wants to introduce one single law code for the entirety of his new Kingdom. That means Dorne as well. It means that Deria would not succeed you, but that fool of a boy Maron. Is that what you want?”

Nymor bit his tongue. Maron was his only son, a smart boy and devoted to his family, he was not as sharp a wit as Mother liked, and he was not as conniving as Deria, but he had a good and honest heart. “I want my children to live and their children to live, Mother. What you are proposing would see them dead. Need I remind you of what Aegon Targaryen did to the Hoares?”

Mother snorted. “Pah.” Then she said. “You are far too weak hearted, Nymor. I should pass over you and name Deria my heir. Perhaps then Dorne would fight.”

Nymor looked at his mother and fought down the rage he felt at the insult. Instead, he merely said. “You are welcome to do what you choose. But by removing me from the position of heir, you would set a most dangerous precedent. One that would endanger Nymeria’s position as heir.”

Nymor knew he had his mother then. For whilst she found Deria to be her perfect heir, she loved Nymeria, Deria’s daughter. Whilst Deria and Nymeria hated one another. His mother laughed. “I see what you are trying to do and it will not work, Nymor.”

“All I am trying to do is convince you to bend the knee.” Nymor said.

His mother laughed. “You would bend the knee to that man? He has slaughtered innocents with his dragons. He has not earned the conquest with blood and fire and steel. Just fire. Tell me, Nymor, where did I go wrong so that you are a coward? You displayed bravery in the wars against Lys and Myr, against the Stormlands, and against the Reach. And yet now you wish to bend the knee. What has changed you?”

Nymor knew his mother was trying to get him to retaliate to say something mean spirited or some such, instead he simply said. “I am urging you to do what I think is best for Dorne. We will bleed to death and thousands will all be destroyed for nothing more than your pride, Mother. You always told me to put my pride aside and think of Dorne.” His mother had specifically told him that when she had told him to marry Allyria Dayne, the dockside whore who had humiliated him.

“And now I am telling you that Dorne will not bend the knee.” Mother said.

Nymor sighed. “Is there nothing I can say that can convince you?”

His mother looked at him, and Nymor felt like a little boy again, as if his mother was judging him for everything, for every little failure. “No. Dorne will not bend the knee and that is final.”

Nymor sighed. “Then let us raise a toast to our continued independence.” He took a cup handed it to his mother, watched as she drank, and then drank his own wine. He waited a moment and then his mother slumped down. He waited another moment and then whispered. “You are an old fool.” Louder he called out. “The Princess of Dorne has had a heart attack!” The guards came in as did Maester Borril, all of them were sworn to him.

The Maester checked Mother’s pulse and said. “She is dead, my Prince.”

Nymor nodded and said. “Alert the Princess Deria and inform the town crier. It is time we prepared for the arrival of Aegon the Dragon.”

“Yes, my Prince.” Maester Borril bowed and left, and the guards carried Mother’s body off to be buried.

Nymor remained where he was, looking at where his mother had sat almost moments ago. He took a deep breath and then said. “For Dorne, no price is too high.” He got up and stalked off to follow the Maester.


	17. First Ruling

** Chapter 17: First Ruling **

****

Aegon felt the crown atop his head, a solid band of gold, encrusted with seven rubies, and he bit back a smile. He had been crowned in the Starry Sept by the High Septon, after having had a most fascinating conversation with the man. They had discussed the legal code he was to bring about and the Warrior Sons, as well as various other matters. From there he had flown to Sunspear where Nymor Martell had bent the knee alongside the rest of Dorne. Nymor had bent the knee as Prince of Dorne, and risen as Lord of Sunspear and Lord Paramount of Dorne. He was an old man and his daughter reminded Aegon of Visenya, she would be someone to keep an eye on that was for sure.

“Bring forth the first petitioner.” Aegon commanded.

Torrhen Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North stepped forward. He bowed low and then straightened. “Your Majesty, I come before you today to ask that you settle the issue of whom the Twins owe fealty to. Historically the land where the Twins is now, belonged the north, as it was swamp land. However, during the reign of the Justmans, the swamp was drained and the land was given over to House Frey. However, Lord Lorimar has said that he does not wish to bend the knee to the Ironborn anymore. Therefore, I place a claim on the land myself.”

Lord Qoren stepped forward then. The man was young, but smart that much Aegon knew. “Sire, whilst what Lord Torrhen says is true, Lord Lorimar has also told me that he didn’t wish to bend to my father, but as my father and brothers are dead, and my nephew resides in Oldtown, he does not consider me to be Ironborn but instead his natural liege lord.”

There was some murmuring there, and Aegon hid a smile. He knew what Lorimar Frey was trying to do. Sow division and ensure that Aegon would have to claim him for his own. He would not give the man that pleasure. “We have studied the legal code of the Justmans, and we have considered it in terms of the legal code we ourselves have worked on. We have decided that the land just north of the Twins shall belong to the north, but the land from the Twins southwards toward Seagard shall belong to the Riverlands. Therefore, Lord Lorimar owes fealty to Harrenhal.” He saw Lord Lorimar’s face fall then, but ignored it. Instead, he looked at Lord Torrhen and said. “We wish for you join our council as Master of Laws, Lord Stark.”

Lord Torrhen was smart enough to bend and say. “I would be honoured to accept, Sire.”

“Good,” Aegon replied. “We shall need your assistance in formulating the new law code of this land.” With that he shifted on the throne and Torrhen and Qoren moved back into the throng. “Bring up the next petitioner.” Aegon commanded.

Septon Meribald, a curious man with a limp and what Aegon had heard was a third eye hidden underneath a hood stepped forward. The man bowed. “Sire, I come before you as a humble servant and subject. I come before you to ask what you intend to do about the bands of soldiers roaming around the countryside of the Crownlands who are demanding tolls and payment in return for protection.”

Aegon looked at the man and then at Visenya who shook her head. “These men, what colours are they wearing?” He had ordered the disbanding of all levies once he had returned from Dorne, knowing that there would be no need for more fighting. He could simply ride on Balerion’s back and destroy any who challenged him should they be mad enough to try.

Septon Meribald shifted. “They wear the colours of the defunct Order of the Green Hand, Sire. One of my parish stated that when they were asked what they were doing in the Crownlands, it was to get the attention of the false King.”

Aegon laughed then. “So, they have a death wish on their hands.” He thought about it for a moment and then said. “Make no worries, Septon, we shall handle them soon enough.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Septon Meribald replied bowing low before walking back.

Aegon was about to rise, when someone else stepped forward. He bowed low and said. “Sire, please, I request that you hear my plea.”

“Rise.” Aegon commanded. The man did so, and Aegon nearly sighed out loud, for he was faced with Lord Adam Florent, the new lord of Brightwater Keep after his cousins had died fighting for Mern Gardener. “What is it you wish to discuss?”

“Highgarden, Sire.” Lord Florent said.

“That matter has been resolved.” Aegon replied.

“But Sire, Lord Tyrell does not have the best claim to Highgarden. He descends through the female line; every other major house descends in the male line. Surely that is superior?” Lord Florent said.

Aegon looked at the man and said simply. “Lord Tyrell’s grandmother was a Gardener, you and every other house descend in the distant line from the Gardeners. By proximity of blood he has the better claim. It might have been male line only inheritance before, but we are not the Gardeners, and what we state is that Lord Tyrell’s claim is superior.”

“And what if this causes chaos in the Reach, Sire?” Lord Florent asked. “Lord Tyrell is not the fittest of people.”

Aegon raised an eyebrow. “Are you intending on causing chaos, Lord Florent?”

Lord Florent stumbled then. “I…no…of course not.”

“And do you know of any other people who are planning on causing trouble?” Aegon asked.

“I do not, Sire.” Lord Florent said.

“And like a good subject you would inform the crown if there were?” Aegon asked.

Lord Florent swallowed nervously. “I would, Sire.”

“Then we have no concern that anyone will try and cause chaos in the Reach. Not without first realising that we can easily burn them to the ground.” Aegon said.

“Of course, Sire.” Lord Florent said, he bowed and then walked back.

Aegon rose then. “If there is nothing else?” No one came forward, so he walked down the steps of the throne and accompanied by the Dragon Guard and Visenya walked back to his chambers. As he did so though, he said to his sister. “Keep an eye on Florent.” His sister nodded.

 


	18. Laws of the Land

** Chapter 18: Laws Of The Land **

****

His wife had given him two children. A boy they had agreed to name Aegon after the King and a girl named Jocelyn after his wife’s mother. Orys had to admit the thought of being a parent was one that he had never actually had before this conquest. Being the bastard son of a Targaryen Lord, he had never really considered marriage, had always thought he would simply remain a knight in his brother’s service. But now that he was a father, and a husband he found that he missed his children terribly. Things with his wife were a bit awkward, he had killed her father after all, but they were working on figuring out where they stood in relation to one another, which was progress.

He cleared his mind when the King cleared his throat. “My lords, and my lady wives, we are now entering into the period where the conquest has settled, and we must settle on a codified legal code for the realm. There have been some who have suggested that we leave the laws of this land to the individual kingdoms as they once were. We find this objectionable. There can only be one unified law for this unified Kingdom. Not seven separate sets of laws. Therefore, we began this process before the conquest, and would hear what you all think.”

Orys went first as Hand of the King. He had also played a major role in drafting these laws. “Sire, I believe that the laws are fair and just. The laws regarding punishment for rape and slander are much more up to date than anything any of the Seven Kingdoms had, and they also conform to the teachings of the Seven Pointed Star, so they will get the approval of the High Septon.”

“Good.” The King said. Orys did not know what sort of arrangement the King had made with the High Septon, but he did know that there were plans for a Sept to be built on Rhaenys Hill.

“As to the matter of taxation and due prudence, I find them to be in line with basic accepted facts from the Citadel and from those who I have spoken to from the Free Cities.” Master of Coin, Lord Crispian Celtigar said. The man was handsome with pale silver hair, and dark purple eyes, for sure the blood of Valyria ran through his veins.

“There was something I was somewhat concerned about though, Sire.” Lord Torrhen Stark, master of laws said.

“Speak.” The King commanded.

“The succession laws to the throne are clear, and none can deny the wisdom in that. However, in terms of the succession for the rest of the realm, I am somewhat worried as to what this could do.” Torrhen Stark said. “It is one thing for the north to accept that daughters can inherit behind sons, we have always followed that process, but for the Andal realms where daughters are considered little more than chattel? I am not sure whether they will accept it.”

Orys spoke then. “Why would they not accept it? The Mother rules alongside the Father in the Seven Pointed Star, there is nothing objectionable there.”

“Ah, but my lord Hand, the Mother is still subservient to the Father. And many of these Andals do not think that a woman could ever rule as well as a man could.” Stark replied.

“And what do you think, my lord Stark?” Queen Visenya asked, her expression was keen.

Orys saw Stark swallow slightly before he replied. “I believe they are fools, who do not know common sense. However, I do think their concerns will need to be heard.”

The King spoke then. “We have spoken with the High Septon he has sent his preachers out to preach that women can inherit land and titles, and that the Mother rules alongside the Father. He acknowledges that the lords of the Andal Faith are foolish. There should be no issue there, for no man would gainsay the High Septon.”

Orys mulled that over, knowing that the power the High Septon had was troubling for his brother, but also knowing that they could not do anything to that man yet. He had been completely compliant so far. Lord Stark it seemed however, was not done. “With regards to this law, what will you do for Dorne? They have it so that the eldest child inherits regardless of sex, but Lord Nymor’s daughter is not fit to rule.”

Queen Visenya spoke then. “We have kept an eye on her and we must agree with Lord Stark, Sire.”

The King spoke then. “We acknowledge your concerns, and we have spoken with Lord Nymor he has agreed to have his daughter watched and has agreed that his firstborn son shall inherit when the time comes. However, failing that then his daughter shall inherit. He has asked for us to make this decision for him.”

That surprised Orys. “He was not willing to make the decision himself?”

“He wishes to be able to claim that it was our own arrogance should it come down to it.” the King answered.

“And this does not concern you?” Lord Stark asked.

“We are not going to give him what he wants.” The King said. “Now enough, we are all in agreement that these laws are fair and just?”

“I am.” Orys said.

“I am.” Lord Torrhen replied.

“We are.” Both Queens said.

“I am.” Lord Daemon Velaryon said.

“I am.” Maester Garimold, the maester of Dragonstone said.

The King smiled. “Then it is decided. Orys send out the proclamation declaring the legal code. We shall embark on a progress to present the codes to the lords and ladies of the realm.”

Orys nodded. “Yes Sire.” He paused and then thought about something else for a moment. “Will you be taking His Royal Highness, the Prince of Dragonstone with you?”

The King shook his head. “He shall be remaining here with his mother, the Prince is too young to make the journey.” With that the King rose and so they all did and when he walked out, the Queens walked out with him. Orys bowed his head and then looked at the papers before him. he would have a lot of work to do to get the perfect drafting of the document.


	19. Rosby

** Chapter 19: Rosby **

****

They had left court some three days ago, and were now in Rosby, home to the Lord who was a young man, with a head filled with lots of ideas. Visenya had seen the way he looked at her, and had even joked about it with Aegon. She had considered having her way with the young man, but had thought better of it. The Blood of the Dragon did not mix with lesser beings. Now, she and her husband were alone together, their dragons hunting freely in the woods around Rosby.

She looked at her husband and felt her loins tingle, they had just finished making love and she hoped there would be a child soon, a brother or sister for Aemon to play with. She looked at her husband and said. “You know I think this plan of yours might actually work, brother.”

Aegon laughed. “Do you want to say that a bit louder please, I don’t think I heard you the first time.”

Visenya hit his chest and said. “I am being serious.”

“I know you are.” Her husband replied. “Why do you say so? What has changed your mind?”

Visenya thought on it for a moment and then responded. “I think before, I was too quick to judge. I had thought that the stubbornness of the Westerosi would remain, even after their subjugation. They are all proud people and their religious convictions often get in the way of their common sense. That is why I think the fact the High Septon is supporting you, helps so much.” She raised an eyebrow then and asked. “What did you and the High Septon speak of when the two of you met?” Her husband had not said anything about it to her or to Rhaenys or even to Orys, and it was bothering her.

“We spoke. He told me he had foreseen our coming in a vision he had had one night three years ago. He knew what would happen should Lord Hightower refuse to bend the knee, and he knew what would become of the Faith should that happen. He knows there was a serious threat that the Hoares would try and take the Reach and that they might have succeeded had we not come. Therefore, he knows his continued success depends on us.”

“And what did he demand in return?” Visenya asked, she was not naïve. She knew that someone such as the High Septon would not secede as much power as he had to Aegon without wanting something.

Aegon shifted slightly. “He wanted to keep the base of the Faith in Oldtown, to keep an eye on the Citadel, and he wanted the right to crown every successive Targaryen King.”

Visenya was surprised. “That is all he demanded? I would have thought he would have demanded something more?”

“What more could he demand? The Hoares were gone apart from Lord Qoren, and the northmen have shown no interest in anything other than their own lands. He knows that asking for anything else would have been madness.” Aegon replied. “Besides, I am content to allow him to keep an eye on the Citadel.”

Visenya raised an eyebrow. “Do you truly think that they are as unworthy of trust as Father did?” Their father had nearly killed the maester who had come to Dragonstone when they were children, before that they’d never had a maester, only Mother’s pleas had spared the man.

“I think the Citadel will want a way to keep the balance of power in their favour. Garimold is not one of theirs, well he is but he was always a Targaryen first.” Aegon answered.

“So, how will the High Septon keep an eye on the Citadel?” Visenya asked.

“With the acolytes who are sent there. We have agreed on a list and we shall double check it regularly.” Aegon said.

“And you did not think to tell me this? I am your mistress of whispers.” Visenya pointed out.

“I know, but there were some things I needed to confirm first.” Aegon answered.

“Such as?” Visenya demanded.

“Whether or not the spy network you have would be effective within the walls of the Citadel.” Aegon replied.

“And how were you going to test that out?” Visenya demanded.

“I already have.” Aegon said.

“How?” Visenya asked.

“The fact that the most recent conclave of Archmaesters failed to produce a result in their favour for a Grand Maester is one such example.” Aegon replied.

“How?” Visenya asked and then she thought it through. “It prevents them choosing a candidate who would be reporting directly back to them and enables Garimold to remain their only representative at court and as he’s not really one of them it keeps power with the throne, with you.”

“Exactly.” Aegon responded.

“Do you think that is a viable long term solution?” Visenya asked. “Sooner or later the Citadel will definitely try and force a candidate onto you who you do not like. Garimold is already old, who knows how much longer he has left.”

“When that time comes we will know what to do.” Aegon answered simply.

Visenya nodded, she knew then that she would need to keep using her magic, and would need to fight off the effects. “Very well.” She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

As she did so, Aegon spoke. “We will need to arrange a marriage for young Lord Rosby, I do not like the way he looks at you.”

Visenya laughed. “Lord Stokeworth has a daughter of the right age. I think that might be a good marriage. Or perhaps Lord Darklyn would be willing to hand over one of his daughters.”

“Hmm, perhaps.” Aegon said. She could tell when he had fallen asleep because of how his chest rose and fell.

She didn’t fall asleep immediately, but instead hung in the realm between sleep and being awake, hearing the sounds of the castle, and their dragons mating in the distance. Eventually she fell asleep, and as she did so she saw a little dragon, with a bull’s mentality looking at her smiling, and she smiled.


	20. Blackwood

** Chapter 20: Blackwood **

****

Raventree Hall was a big castle, it had layer upon layer and it reminded Aegon of the stories of old. Of dragons and sorcerers and maeges, before the children brought the darkness. He wondered if Lord Blackwood knew those stories or if he had been raised on something completely different. Looking at the man before him, with his brush moustache, and his jet-black hair, Aegon thought that perhaps the man wanted to believe but would not and could not. He had met many men like that before, and they were all different in their own way.

“So, tell us, my lord, how are you finding your new neighbour?” Aegon asked. Lord Towers had married Lord Bracken’s senior female descendant and as such, had become the new Lord of Stone Hedge. Aegon hoped that this would end the centuries old feud between Raventree Hall and Stone Hedge.

“He is a good man, Your Majesty. He has a good head on his shoulders and he knows what he is about. The land arguments have not been as present since he took over. In truth, I have no complaints.” Blackwood replied.

Aegon nodded, he hoped that Towers was not being a push over for this man, he wanted to remind the Westerosi that the Valyrians were not easily pushed over, and Towers was a Valyrian. “Good, that is good. And have you considered Queen Rhaenys proposal?”

“That my granddaughter be wed to Lord Towers son?” Blackwood asked, something curled in him, and Aegon wondered if the man had truly buried all of his prejudices.

“I admit, my King, I have thought on it, and whilst such a thing might bring some protests from some of my advisors, I think it would make the most sense. It would be a good way of burying the old blood, and showing Towers wife that I am serious.” Blackwood said.

Aegon smiled. “Good, we are most pleased by this.” There was a pause. “And what else is there that is bothering you, we can see that there is something more.”

Lord Blackwood said nothing for a moment and then. “I, I have looked through the legal code that has been brought here and whilst I agree with it, I hesitate to think what some of the more devout of the Riverlords will do. Especially people like Frey and Mallister.”

Aegon had heard this concern before and had checked with Visenya and she had told him that neither man was willing to step out of line, however, Aegon decided he would hear Blackwood’s concerns. “What makes you worried about them?”

“Well, they are the most devout of the followers here. Lord Tully toes the line, Lord Qoren is devout but he is also a Hoare, he knows how to play the game. Frey and Mallister have family in the Warrior’s Sons and the Most Devout, therefore they have a stake in ensuring that the Faith’s traditions are kept up. This law of the inheritance might come back to bite you in the arse, Your Majesty, if you excuse the vulgar language.” Blackwood said.

“You think they would go against the High Septon?” Aegon asked.

“I think they would if they thought that the High Septon was wrong. Lord Mallister’s father replaced a High Septon once.” Blackwood said, and at Aegon’s raised eyebrow, he continued. “Oh there is no proof he did, but it is a common story within the Riverlands. The previous High Septon had said something that went against the Doctrine of the Father, so Lord Mallister’s father had him killed as he made a progress through the Riverlands. He blamed it on Harren the Black.”

That was an interesting fact. Aegon had not known that before. “And you think Mallister might do the same?”

“I am not sure. He does not seem to be the sort of person to do that, but if he is pushed into doing so by Frey or by his wife, then who knows how he might progress. I would simply advise keeping a close eye on him, Sire.” Blackwood said.

“Duly noted.” Aegon replied. He then took a moment to think and asked. “Your family has resisted the tide of the Faith for thousands of years whilst others have converted, how have you managed that?”

Blackwood smiled. “We are deeply committed to the Old Gods and as such we do not forget where we came from. Our family was originally a northern house but was pushed out by the Starks millennia ago, for some wrongdoing that none can quite remember. We settled here in the Riverlands and became Kings for a time. All seemed right with the world, but then things began to change and society broke down. Our faith was the only thing that kept us going, and so when the Andals came with their strange gods we decided to stick with our own.”

Aegon could understand that, he could remember how bitter his cousin Baelon had been when they had learned the reasons for why their ancestor had converted to the Faith of the Seven all those years ago. He could feel the pull of changing their own customs and traditions and the fight to resist it. “And how do you feel about the Warrior Sons having a chapter in Stoney Sept?”

Here, Blackwood laughed and then sighed. “Unless you find a way to convince the Faith that they do not need an army on their beck and call, I think it is something that we are going to have to accept.” Blackwood took a breath and then said. “I would not suggest disarming them, not until they do something that can be used against them.”

“Such as?” Aegon asked though he already had a rough idea.

“Dorne will soon be in rebellion, as I am sure you know. Nymor Martell is old and his daughter is ambitious, sooner or later they will want something back for the laws you have forced on them. Should the Warrior Sons not perform well there, then there will be cause.” Blackwood said.

“Indeed, but first the Dornish need to rebel.” Aegon said.

Blackwood smiled. “Indeed, my King.”


	21. The Queen Who Was Loved

** Chapter 21: The Queen **

****

Aemon had started talking slightly, his first word had been Mama, and then he’d started crawling actively. She’d been delighted and written to Aegon to inform him of this and her husband had returned immediately from his progress, whilst Visenya had flown on into the Riverlands proper and then the Vale. That had been three moons ago. Now, Aemon was beginning to walk, or trying to, he would rise and then fall but he’d always get back up again. It was a fascinating thing to watch.

She was in her solar with her son and her ladies now, and Aemon was trying to walk. He got up on the chair and stood, looking at her. “Come on, sweetling, you can do it.” She said encouragingly. She watched as he stumbled slightly and then fell. He did not cry, instead he got back up and tried again, falling down, only to get back up again.

“His Royal Highness is stubborn and determined.” Lady Stokeworth said. Lady Stokeworth was young, and pretty, and Rhaenys knew she lusted after Aegon, but Aegon had not paid any attention to her.

“Indeed he is, he takes after the King in that way.” Rhaenys said simply.

Aemon got up and put one little foot in front of the other and clapped happily. “Come now.” Rhaenys whispered. “Keep going, my little dragon.”

Aemon started the process again, and as Rhaenys watched her son, she asked. “What word has there been from our friend?” She had asked her ladies to keep an eye on Lady Vypren, for the woman had shown herself to be quite caustic at times.

“She is currently trying to woo Ser Robert Reyne, as the man has quite the connections within the Westerlands, Your Majesty.” Lady Darklyn said. “His mother is a Lannister of the Rock, his paternal grandmother is a Tully. Both of them have influence with the Lannisters and Tullys, and as such the marriage might well go through.”

Rhaenys frowned, that would not do. Lady Vypren was the ruling lady of her seat following her father’s death during Harren Hoare’s defiance. She had expressed some minor concerns with the reforms to the legal system that Aegon had proposed. If she married Ser Robert, she would have a powerful ally in the Reynes to bring more pressure to bear. “And what of our alternative candidate? How has he fared?”

Rhaenys had put her trusted confidant, Ser Alton Celtigar forward as an alternative. Alton was handsome, and tall and muscular almost everything that Lady Vypren seemed to favour if Ser Robert was to go by. But most importantly, he was completely loyal to Aegon having previously served on the Dragonguard.

“Your Majesty, Ser Alton seems to have committed himself most devotedly to the task, but it seems Lady Vypren is more set on Ser Robert.” Lady Darklyn responded.

“I am not sure I can blame her.” Lady Velaryon said.  Rhaenys raised an eyebrow at her cousin and the woman replied. “Sorry, but Ser Robert looks simply delicious.”

“Really, Laena?” Rhaenys asked surprised. “He looks no better than Ser Alton.”

Laena blushed and Rhaenys laughed, she looked at her son who was starting to walk. He put one foot in front of another, and then giggled when he fell, but he got back up. “If Lady Vypren is set on marrying Ser Robert, then perhaps we must bring Ser Robert onside.”

Lady Crakehall, a bull of a woman but someone Rhaenys respected immensely spoke then. “I do not think that is necessary, Your Majesty. Ser Robert is already quite firmly in favour of the legal code that His Majesty has decreed. As such, I think Ser Robert will convince Lady Vypren of its merits.”

Rhaenys thought on this for a moment, she had met Ser Robert but a few times and each time had found him to be quite amiable. “How certain are you of this?” She asked.

Lady Crakehall said nothing for a moment and then. “Very sure, Your Majesty. My brother Ser Warren is a friend of Ser Robert’s and says that Ser Robert has been most effusive of the legal code, believing that it will deliver the Kingdom into the modern age.”

Rhaenys thought carefully on it and then said. “Very well, we shall write to the King to express our acceptance of the marriage should it happen.”

There was a general murmur of agreement then, and Rhaenys decided the matter closed. She saw her son beginning to move and watched with baited breath, he fell down but did not cry. That was something, her son never cried when something like this happened. Indeed, it took a lot for him to cry, she was not sure whether that was a good thing or not. She turned to Lady Dayne, one of the few Dornish ladies who had agreed to become her lady in waiting, her husband had become a friend of Aegon’s during his time at court. “Ashara, tell us, what more news do you have of Dorne?” Ashara Dayne seemed quite invested in Aegon’s legal code and reforms, which surprised her, she had thought Ashara would want to protect her daughter’s rights to succeed first, but it seemed she hated the Martells more.

“Nymor Martell continues to ail, but he still prevents his daughter and his son from ruling in his stead. I think he is worried that if he does give a clue as to what he wants, they will simply have him killed and then take charge himself. That would lead to open war, as both his children want the Sunspear.” Lady Dayne answered.

“And which would be better for the Kingdom?” Rhaenys asked.

“Ser Maron, without a doubt.” Lady Ashara answered without hesitation. “He has a good head on his shoulders and is sensible. His sister is hot headed and will bring war regardless.”

Rhaenys mulled that over, and just as she was about to speak she saw her son start tottering around, without falling. He walked to the wall and then turned and looked at her. “My little dragon, come home to Mama.” Rhaenys cooed.

Aemon giggled and then came tottering into her arms, where she kissed him and whispered. “My little dragon, so brave!”


	22. Lord of Harrenhal

** Chapter 22: Lord of Harrenhal **

****

Qoren watched as the King sparred with one of the men who made up the castle garrison. The man was a great fighter. He could move and shift with the best of them. Qoren wasn’t a fighter by any means but he did try to keep up. But he knew that even if the King had not had Balerion the Black Dread-that beast that was currently somewhere in the sky- he would likely have conquered the Seven Kingdoms either way through sheer force of will. The King stopped sparring then after he had knocked the man on his ass. He turned, took a glass of water and then walked over.

Qoren bowed. “A match well fought, Sire.”

“Indeed, it was good to fight again. I have been too long cooped up talking about things. To get air was something  we desperately needed.” The King responded. “Walk with us.” With that the King began to walk. Qoren followed.

“How have your travels gone, Sire?” Qoren asked. He still found himself in awe of the King, the man was built like a bull and had the intelligence of a snake, it was quite the combination.

“Well enough, Qoren. The lords seem to have generally taken the legal code, but there are some concerns we have.” The King said.

Qoren raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, Sire?” From the conversations he had had most of the lords seemed perfectly content with everything, and why would they not be? There was no more fighting to be had.

“What we mean is that whilst it is all well and good that there is peace now, that is because most people remember what happened during the Conquest. But not all of those lords are going to live for the entirety of our reign. Loren Lannister is old, his son is ambitious, Lords Frey, Mallister and Vypren might well be doing something with the Faith, that we are not aware of. Furthermore, the Captain General of the Warrior Sons is ailing, that means whoever replaces him will need to be spoke with.” The King responded.

Qoren thought on this for a moment and then said. “Surely though, Sire, there should be some thought as to the benefits that have come from the changes made by the reign so far?” The King stopped and therefore, Qoren did as well. “Trade is flourishing thanks to the united purchasing power of the Kingdom. There are new roads being built, and new drainage and sewage systems being introduced throughout the Riverlands. Thanks to the grant that the throne has issued, I have been able to ensure that the people of the Riverlands no longer need to worry about going hungry. During the reign of my father that was always a concern. I can tell you now that people like Mallister, Frey and Vypren won’t rebel against the throne so long as they have food in their belly and are making money. And I do not think that will change now.”

Qoren thought again on the final thing that had been said. “As to the Warrior Sons, surely now with the dragons here, the realm does not need them.”

The King blanched slightly. “We are not so sure we agree. They have existed for as long as the Faith has been in Westeros, removing them now without due cause would be quite contentious.”

Qoren shook his head. “Sire, I think you must do this now. They are a threat, a military force independent of the throne that cannot be allowed. In the days when there were Seven Kingdoms, perhaps they were needed, but now? Now the throne has dragons, three of them, and more on the way as Her Majesty Queen Visenya herself said. There is no need for the Warrior Sons.”

The King looked thoughtful at that. “We shall consider what you have said.” They started walking again, and as they did so, Qoren became aware that someone was trailing behind them, as if noticing that he had noticed this the King said. “Ignore them, they are my guards.”

“The Dragonguard?” Qoren asked, he had heard of them, they seemed to be the darkest and finest of knights.

“Indeed.” The King responded he did not elaborate on that and so Qoren left it.

“So, tell us, Lord Qoren, how have you found being Lord of Harrenhal?” The King asked.

Qoren did not have to hesitate here. “It has been an interesting experience. I have certainly learned a lot about myself as a person and as a lord. Keeping the Riverlords together whilst also managing the expenses of Harrenhal is something that I think will keep me focused for the rest of my life.”

“That is good to hear.” The King said. “And what of your wife and child?”

Qoren smiled then as he always did when thinking of Celia and their son. “They are both well, Sire. They are visiting Edmyn in Riverrun for the time being, and will be returning soon. If you wish to stay I am sure they will be delighted to meet you.”

The King shook his head. “Unfortunately, we cannot stay for too long, we need to progress into the Westerlands and from there to the North.”

Qoren nodded, though deep down he was somewhat relieved, the King’s dragon and his wife’s dragon ate a lot of food, and they had only been here for two days. “A shame, but I shall be sure to mention that you asked about her, when Celia returns.”

The King smiled. They continued walking for some more time and then they arrived at the forest, where the King’s dragon was. Qoren decided to take his leave. “If you would excuse me, Sire, there are some things I must attend to.” The King waved a hand, Qoren bowed and then straightened and walked away.

As he continued walking he started thinking over the best way to convince the King to abolish the Warrior Sons. He knew the King was walking a tight line with the Faith, but really keeping the Warrior Sons around as the High Septon’s own private army was a disaster waiting to happen. If he could find some way to convince the King of this, perhaps they could avoid any future disasters. No, not a way, the King already knew that, what he needed was an excuse to get rid of them. He thought for a moment and then decided to write to the convenors of the Warrior Sons, they were in his family’s pocket and had been for years. Perhaps it was time to use that connection.


	23. Lions and Dragons

** Chapter 23: Lions and Dragons **

****

Loren took a breath. Having the Targaryens in Casterly Rock was an honour, they had seen fit to honour him with their presence, and thus he had gone all out in ensuring that they were made to feel welcome. He had even opened up the forests for miles around to enable their dragons to hunt and feast. He knew he would get some stick from his bannermen when all was said and done, but for now it was worth it. He was sat in his solar with the King and Queen, and waited for the King to speak.

King Aegon was a bull of a man with thick shoulders, and hulking muscle. But he was not just a brute, Loren knew that the man was smart as a fox. Therefore, he waited and waited, and when the King did speak he listened. “You are finding the laws well enough, we trust?”

“Yes, Sire.” Loren said. He knew his father would be spinning in his grave at the sight of his son fawning over a bastard born of incest, but Loren was not his father and he wanted to keep House Lannister in power in the Westerlands. So, he did what was needed. “There were somethings which made me raise an eyebrow or two, but other than nothing else.”

“What made you raise an eyebrow?” Queen Visenya asked. She was the harsher of the two Queens that the King had. How he managed with two wives, Loren did not know, his own wife constantly harangued him enough as it was.

“There was a law about the punishment for the First Night. I found that quite interesting, given its sanctioning by the Faith and His Holiness the High Septon. I would have thought it would remain.” Loren said.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at that. “Are you saying that you are a practitioner of this thing?”

“Heavens No!” Loren said immediately. “My wife would have taken my balls if I had ever dared do such a thing.”

“Then why the confusion?” The Queen asked.

“Oh, it is simply that the High Septon has spoken about this once before, when Lady Sharra spoke of repealing the right long ago during her son’s initial regency. He said it was ordained in the Seven Pointed Star. And it had stood the test of time during the First Men’s coming as well.” Loren said. It was true, his grandfather had often said something similar. Saying it was one of the good things the First Men had left them.

The Queen spoke then. “We spoke with the High Septon, he agreed that that passage was not relevant anymore, and that it shamed the Mother. Therefore, he has announced an edict stating that it is illegal.”

Loren looked at the Queen and he guessed that she had either threatened the High Septon or reminded him that something bad would happen if he went against her will. He repressed a snort. Instead he asked. “Do you think you will be able to keep some of the more primitive lords from practicing it? The Dornish are corrupt as anything morally, they continue to practice even baser things.”

The Queen smiled. “They shall follow the High Septon’s Edict and the law of the land or face their punishment.”

Loren said nothing, but he did have to admire the Queen’s certainty and conviction. He supposed such a thing was justified when you had one of the biggest weapons of destruction ever as your mount. He then said. “There was one other issue I wished to raise with Your Majesties.”

“Go on.” The King said, speaking for the first time in a while.

“The Warrior Sons have a chapter in Lannisport, and whilst that was acceptable during the time when there were Seven Kingdoms, I do not think they are needed now. The Faith is not going to be challenged by a foreign deity as it was under the Hoares. Instead, I think that perhaps it would best to remove them. I cannot do it, as they only answer to the High Septon. Therefore, I had hoped I might be able to put the case before you, for their complete disbanding.” Loren said.

The King’s face did not change and his voice did not change, but Loren could’ve sworn his tone was one of surprise. “You wish for the Warrior Sons to be disbanded?”

Loren nodded. “Yes Sire, you are building a realm that is united behind the throne, behind the principles set out in the legal code. The Warrior Sons do not follow that code. Once the current Captain General is dead, the Warrior Sons will choose a far more radical man and then things will get worse. Even the High Septon has acknowledged, or his predecessor did. The Warrior Sons often are more radical than the High Septon. And they cause all sorts of trouble.”

“So, why has no one tried to disband them before now?” The Queen asked. “Why wait till now?”

“Because before now there were seven kingdoms, and now there is only one. Ruled by Your Majesties. There is no better opportunity to ensure that this is sorted.” Loren responded.

The King said nothing, instead the Queen spoke. “And should we propose this disbandment, you would be vocal in supporting it?”

“Yes, of course. Nothing would please me more than to do that.” Loren said.

“And what would you want in return?” The Queen asked.

“Nothing. I simply want those sanctimonious assholes out of my land.” Loren answered truthfully.

The Queen laughed and the King cracked a smile. “Then perhaps we had best get to work then hadn’t we?”

“Indeed. I will say this, the man currently commanding the chapter here, is someone I’ve known since I was a child. He is easily manipulated and he is a bit of an idiot. He sleeps around and I believe he even sleeps with men.” Loren said.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. “How do you know this?”

“As with anyone in power, there are rumour mills. This man has one the size of Lannisport.” Loren said.

“How very interesting.” The Queen said.


	24. Wolf Amongst Dragons

** Chapter 24: The Wolf Amongst Dragons **

****

Rhaenys was looking forward to her husband and her sister’s return. Word had come on raven’s wings that Visenya was with child and therefore, the King had decided to cut short his tour of the realm. The thought of Aemon having a little brother or sister was an exciting one for Rhaenys as she did not want her son being an only child. Of course, the King had been planning on visiting Winterfell, but with Visenya being with child, that visit could not happen. Therefore, Rhaenys had asked Lord Torrhen to meet with her in her solar, to discuss the same issues that the King would’ve asked him or his wife.

Lord Torrhen was growing a beard it seemed, and he looked tired, prompting Rhaenys to ask. “Are you getting enough sleep, my lord?”

Lord Torrhen blushed slightly and stammered. “As much as I need, Your Majesty.”

“You are not spending too much time pouring over this new law, our husband has asked you to make, are you?” Rhaenys asked. “We know our husband would not want you to be giving up sleep for it.”

Lord Torrhen went to say something, but then his shoulders sagged and he said. “I admit, I have been spending a long time looking over the wording of the thing.”

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow. “Why? The law is a simple matter of the right of the girl’s family to set the amount for the dowry.” That had been something she had insisted on having created. She had heard horror stories from some of her ladies and some of the common people about the horrors that the groom’s family would inflict on the bride’s if the dowry payments were not met, and if they voiced complaints about the dowry being set. She wanted to rectify that.

“I know, Your Majesty. But the thing is, the wording has to be completely precise, so as not to leave anything open to interpretation. Then one has to match it with the teachings of the Faith, and think of interpretations for the Drowned God and the Old Gods.” Lord Torrhen said.

“There is not one definition of the right procedure in the Drowned God or Old Gods code?” Rhaenys inquired.

Lord Torrhen sighed. “Your Majesty, neither of those religions have a single book like the Faith. A lot of the teachings are passed down by word of mouth. Nothing more. That is why I have to make sure the wording of this law is precise.”

Curious, Rhaenys asked. “What wording have you got so far?”

Torrhen pulled out a document that was perhaps three or four pages long and read the beginning part. “Following on from the title announcement, it reads: ‘In honour of the most sacred laws of this land, it is hereby declared that when the setting of a dowry occurs, it shall be the right of the bride’s family to set the price, within reason of the value of their daughters’ privilege and background. If the groom’s family should take issue with this then they both have five days to reach an agreement, failing which it shall revert to their lord.”

“That is the beginning?” Rhaenys asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Lord Torrhen said. “The rest is various little details which are in there to ensure that the lords or more likely the maesters are satisfied and therefore cannot complain. It has also closed all the loopholes I could think of and some that my wife thought of as well.”

“Your wife thought of some loopholes?” Rhaenys asked. She had never met Lord Torrhen’s wife and had hardly ever heard him speak of her.

“Yes, Your Majesty. Some of the intricacies are lost on me, but she was able to provide the problem and the solution.” Torrhen replied.

“A smart lady, then, your wife.” Rhaenys said.

“Indeed, she is, Your Majesty.” The man responded.

Rhaenys thought for a moment and then asked. “And what of the legal code that the King has already brought into law. How has that been received in the north?”

There was a pause, as Lord Torrhen clearly considered his response, he then said. “Well enough, Your Majesty. Most of my bannermen know that these things are just common sense, one or two have had some complaints, mainly Bolton, but other than that they are broadly accepting of the thing. As are the commoners.”

“What complaints did Lord Bolton have?” Rhaenys asked. She was aware that historically Stark and Bolton houses did not get along, but she had thought such a thing might have died.

“The First Night. He was a regular practitioner, but I have made him see the error of his ways.” Torrhen answered.

“Good.” Rhaenys responded. There was a brief silence and then she asked. “You have a daughter, do you not, my lord?”

“I do, Your Majesty.” Lord Torrhen replied cautiously.

“And you are in favour of bringing the realm closer together, are you not?” Rhaenys asked.

“I am, Your Majesty.” The man replied.

“Then, we have a suggestion for you.” Rhaenys said, knowing that Aegon might kill her for suggesting this. “Why not propose a betrothal between your daughter and Ronnel Arryn.”

Lord Torrhen looked shocked. “To what purpose, Your Majesty?”

“To bring the realm closer together, and to show that two old enemies such as Stark and Arryn can be brought together through marriage.” Rhaenys replied.

There was a brief moment of silence and then Lord Torrhen said. “I shall send the letter out today.”

Rhaenys smiled. “Good.” There was a knock on the door and the wet nurse appeared with Aemon holding her hand. “Now if you might excuse us.” Lord Torrhen got up, bowed and then straightened and left.

Rhaenys smiled as her son ran into her arms. “So, my little dragon, what have you been doing today?” She asked.

As her son began talking, Rhaenys began thinking about potential marriage candidates for her own son. There was Orys’ Jocelyn, and Daemon’s wife was with child as well, and she remembered hearing about Lord Reyne’s daughter, and she knew his wife came from a fertile family as well. Choices, choices.


	25. Nymor Nymeros

** Chapter 25: Nymor Nymeros **

****

Nymor could feel his bones slowly disintegrating as the disease took its hold. He feared for what would become of Dorne when he was gone, but he was also afraid of what would come now. His daughter was sat before him, her eyes blazing with fire and anger. He knew she’d have something to say now. She always did.

“Deria.” He began.

“No, don’t Deria me.” His daughter said. “You have betrayed Dorne. You have betrayed grandmother and everything she stood for. Why? Why did you do it?”

Nymor could her his mother’s accusatory words in his daughter’s voice and he simply said. “Because I valued the lives of my people more than I did some abstract concept.”

Deria snorted. “Did you truly think that the Targaryens would’ve done anything to Dorne? I know the plans that grandmother had.”

“Thousands would’ve burned as a result of those plans. We would have had the nobles surviving but the common man would have died of famine and disease. I would not let that happen.” Nymor said.

“So, instead you simply decided that we would all be better off bending the knee to bastards born of incest?” Deira shot back. “The High Septon might not consider it an issue, but I know everyone in Dorne does, and that they want to do something. For Seven’s Sake, Father, they’ve changed everything about Westeros. Their new legal code would see me disinherited in favour of Maron. And we both know he is not capable enough to rule Dorne.”

Nymor raised an eyebrow. “So, that is what this is about. You do not actually care for Dorne. Simply your chance to rule it.”

His daughter looked at him as if he were a simpleton. “Of course that is what I want. I was born to rule. Not born to take orders from some fucking idiot.”

“That idiot is your brother.” Nymor said. “And I am beginning to think he has more sense than you.”

Deria gasped. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I don’t have to do anything. The laws are in place, I signed off my consent to them a year and a half ago when the King was doing his progress around the realm. I know what needs to be done. Either you accept the change, or you suffer the consequences.” Nymor said simply.

His daughter looked stunned. “You are nothing more than a lackey.” With that she turned away and walked out of his solar.

Nymor sat where he was for a moment before, the maester walked in. “Tell me something, Maester, do you think I am wrong to follow my gut?”

“No, my lord. I think you are one of the few smart people in Dorne for doing so. Aegon Targaryen has shown that he will not allow anyone to stand against him. And with his other wife having now given birth to another son, we all know he will only work harder to protect their inheritance.” The maester responded.

“So, then why can nobody else see this? Surely they are not so blinded by hatred and a desire for the past that they would let something like this get in their way of seeing the truth?” Nymor mused.

“I think we both know that that is not the case, my lord. The women and men who are part of Lady Deria’s inner circle desire power for themselves, and they know they cannot get that with you or Maron alive.” The maester said.

“And that is what concerns me the most.” Nymor said then. “That Deria will do as I did, but not for the same reasons. She will have me killed and then she will try and target Maron, and Maron is never one to back down from a fight. There will be war, and Dorne will be weakened because of it.”

“I do not think there is anything you can do to stop it, my lord. Do what you can now and let the rest fall into the hands of your children.” The maester said.

Nymor laughed. “We both know I have never been the sort of person who has found that sort of thing easy to achieve.”

“Indeed not, though now might be the time to find such patience.” The maester said.

Nymor sighed. “Perhaps you are right. Very well, you may go and rest for the time being, summon Maron.”

“Yes, my lord.” the maester said.

The man left, and a few moments later, Maron entered. Maron had blonde hair, like his mother had, and dark brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, he was as of yet unwed, but that would need to change to secure his position. “Father, you asked to see me?” His son said, coming to sit next to him.

“You have met with the ladies that I had asked you to?” Nymor asked.

“Yes, father.” Maron said, with the same air that Nymor himself had once displayed when going through the same process.

“Then you must know that the time for you to reach a decision is fast approaching.” Nymor said.

“I do.” Maron said.

“And who have you decided on?” Nymor asked.

“Lady Elaena Dayne, Father. She is young and from a fertile family and the Daynes are in good with the King.” Maron said.

“Good. And do you get along with her? It might not seem important now, but it will in the future.” Nymor said.

“I do.” Maron said.

“Good. You know that your sister is plotting do you not?” Nymor said.

“I do.” Maron said.

“Then you know you must get married as soon as possible and have as many children as you can.” Nymor said.

“Could I not simply appeal to the King and get this matter sorted that way?” Maron asked.

“The King will not interfere, not when he is busy dealing with the issues with Braavos. This is a matter we must sort out ourselves.” Nymor said.

His son sighed. “Very well, with your blessing I shall propose to her tonight.”

“Do so.” Nymor said. His son got up, bowed and left, leaving Nymor to his own thoughts and the crippling pain therein.


	26. Vhagar

** Chapter 26: Vhagar **

****

Being a mother was a feeling like nothing she had ever experienced before. Visenya woke in the morning and the first thing she wanted to do was check up on her son. She didn’t even bother with many other things those first few months that her son was alive and kicking and screaming. He had a lusty appetite and was quickly growing to be a strong lad. He had learned to walk and was now tottering after his older brother. The two of them got on quite well, which was something that always pleased her to see. Her son would be Aemon’s strong right hand when they were adults.

Aegon had asked for both her and Rhaenys to attend him in his solar. It was the beginnings of a long and hot summer, and he was bare chested. She felt some arousal as she looked at him and at her sister, but pushed them down. They had work to do, and Rhaenys was with child once more. Aegon spoke then breaking into her thoughts. “The children both seem to be doing well. Aemon was telling me about some story he read the other day that mentioned three dragons bigger than our ones. He wanted me to reassure him that it wasn’t true.”

Visenya laughed. “He has quite the imagination, doesn’t he?” Aemon’s dragon egg had hatched, producing a blood red dragon, that her little son had named Caraxes, or as he said Cawaxes, after his favourite god. She wondered when her little Maegor’s egg would hatch.

“He does.” Rhaenys agreed smiling. “I worry though about the fact that his dragon egg hatched so soon. He’s only five years old, he doesn’t know much about anything.”

“He’s doing a fine job so far.” Aegon replied. “I do not think there is much to be concerned about. And if there is, we are all at hand to help.”

“It’s just, I’m not sure. It seems very soon. But then perhaps that is just the nature of things.” Rhaenys said.

Visenya took her sister’s hand and said. “Don’t worry, Caraxes is growing at the same rate as him, which means that their minds are linked together. The beast won’t hurt him.”

Rhaenys nodded. She then changed the topic. “Torrhen Stark’s daughter has finally been betrothed to Ronnel Arryn. I believe the marriage will happen within the year.”

“That is good.” Aegon said. “It will ensure there is a blood connection between the two former warring families.” There was a pause and then Aegon looked at Rhaenys and asked. “Are you still thinking about marriage options for our sons?”

“They’re still children, Rhaenys give them some time.” Visenya protested. Personally she did not think that anyone was worthy of either of her sons.

“We need to secure the Kingdom, and the best way to do that is ensure that our sons are married or at least betrothed as early as possible.” Rhaenys said insistently.

Aegon sighed. “Very well, who have you considered?”

“I was thinking Jocelyn for Aemon, seeing as they are both the same age.” Rhaenys said.

“A marriage that makes sense given how loyal Orys has been.” Visenya pointed out.

“Exactly.” Rhaenys said.

“And what about Maegor?” Visenya asked.

Rhaenys shifted. “Here it becomes more difficult. Celtigar has a daughter who might be of the right age, but she is hunchbacked. Massey has a daughter, but she is being considered elsewhere. Lord Reyne is the only other way who has an age appropriate daughter.”

Visenya bristled slightly then. “So, out of all the lords in the realm, only three have daughters who could be married to Maegor, the second in line to the throne?” She took a moment to calm herself down. “One of whom is a hunchback, and the other who might be engaged elsewhere. And one who is the daughter of Lord Reyne. Lord Reyne the man who is the most ambitious man in the Westerlands.”

Rhaenys nodded. “I know it’s not perfect, but it is what it is.”

“What’s wrong with Lord Reyne?” Aegon asked.

Visenya looked at her brother and said. “He’s the one who controlled the finances of the Westerlands when it was a Kingdom, and he is Lord Loren’s main advisor still to this day. He is a man who will continue to push and push until he gets everything. I would not be surprised if the moment an invitation for discussions was extended to him, he began implanting his people throughout the court.”

“Ah.” Aegon replied.

Visenya gestured to Rhaenys’ belly and said. “It would be better that we wait until the babe has been born before deciding anything for Maegor.”

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow. “You think the babe will be a girl?”

“From the way you are carrying, I think so.” Visenya said.

“I’m not so sure if that would be a wise choice.” Aegon said. “The Faith are against incest, and they only tolerate us because we have three dragons. They might well not tolerate such a thing for the future generations of our family. I would rather not go to war with them, yet.”

Visenya sighed. “Fine.” There was another pause and then she decided she had had enough of talking about marriages. “I’ve had word from our friends in Braavos, the plan worked. The Sealord is dead, and the various factions are now fighting it out. Braavos will be engaged in civil war for the time being.”

Aegon nodded. “Perfect. That means plans for the royal bank may go ahead.”

“How long will the civil war in Braavos last?” Rhaenys asked. “After all, their entire economy depends on trade and loans, they cannot guarantee any of that if they are fighting one another.”

“A year to a year and a half currently. There are one or two more things that I could do that could make it last longer. But I think it is better to wait and see how the initial forays pan out before taking any other action.” Visenya responded.

“Agreed.” Aegon said. “And what about Dorne?”

Ah, the Dornish, a people so stupid that she was surprised they had lasted this long. Visenya took a moment and then said. “Deria Martell has been speaking with the Tolands, the Vaiths and others who benefitted from the old order, all have agreed to support her. Dayne and Allyrion are the two major houses to support Nymor Martell.”

“So, she is looking to remove her father, to prevent the laws that that man signed into being coming into place?” Rhaenys asked.

“Yes.” Aegon said.

“She is willing to destroy her own land just to satisfy a desire for power?” Rhaenys asked.

“Yes.” Visenya answered.

“What a complete and utter fool.” Rhaenys said.

“Indeed.” Visenya agreed. “Will we intervene immediately?”

“No. We shall wait to see how things progress. Only if it looks as if Nymor is about to lose shall we intervene.” Aegon said.


	27. Storm Hand

** Chapter 27: Storm Hand **

****

There were days when being back in Storm’s End truly felt like returning home, and other days where it felt like he was a visitor in some other person’s home. For years he had longed for his own wife and family, and now that he had it, he wasn’t sure what to do with it. His relationship with Argella had admittedly started with him killing her father, but from there had been an initial thawing before he’d had to return to court to serve as hand. The first time he’d returned they’d been distant strangers, then their son and daughter had been born. Aegon had his black hair, and her stormy blue eyes. Whilst Jocelyn had black hair with a silver stripe, and one violet and one blue eye. They were both perfect. Then there was Raymont their second son who was all Argella from his features down to his personality. Orys loved being a father, and he wanted to be a good husband but he was not sure how.

“What has the King got planned for us?” Argella asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry?” Orys asked not sure what his wife meant.

“The King, what does he have planned for the realm? In your last letter you had mentioned that he had great plans.” Argella responded. Orys knew his wife did not think very highly of the King, but that she tolerated him for his sake. Sometimes he wondered why.

“He intends to open a Royal Bank to compete with Braavos and to ensure that no lord of the realm has to become in debt to a foreign competitor.” Orys said. He had been surprised no other Kingdom had thought about doing that before.

Argella snorted. “I suppose he is responsible for the chaos in Braavos then. They’d never let such a thing happen.”

Orys raised an eyebrow. “Braavos is fighting their own civil war. It had nothing to do with the King.” At least he hoped not, otherwise they were going to be in a world of trouble later.

His wife merely snorted and said. “What else does he have planned? The Bank cannot be the only thing.”

“He is also planning a series of reforms that will make the Warrior Sons and Poor Fellows irrelevant.” Orys said. This was the biggest thing that he was invested in. This would be their greatest work he was convinced of it.

“And how does he intend to do that? The High Septon might be his man now, but the Warrior Sons have their own agenda, they will not go willingly into the night.” Argella pointed out.

“He intends to issue a new wider force for the protection of the realm. A dragon guard, men and women who are able to fight will swear an oath of allegiance to the throne, they will serve as a means of protecting travellers on their way to and from places, they will work with the lords of the realm to bring in crops, and to ensure that laws are being followed. Indeed, Lord Torrhen has already begun drafting the legal code needed for them.” Orys said.

“That still doesn’t answer my question. How will this convince the Warrior Sons that they can step down.” Argella asked.

“The High Septon will issue an edict soon, declaring their purpose served. He will invite any Warrior Son to join the Dragonguard. The fact that the High Septon has thrown his full private support behind this missive and is soon to throw his public support behind it will be enough.” Orys said.

His wife didn’t look convinced by this; her eyebrow was raised. “I am not sure this is the right approach.”

“Why?” Orys asked.

“Because the Warrior Sons sometimes operate independently of the High Septon. The Grand Captain might be friends with the King, might even consider the King a God, but he is old and failing. There are younger, hungrier men waiting in the wings who want power. They will need to be watched.” Argella responded.

“I am aware.” Orys said. He was beginning to get a bit tired of his wife’s attitude. “We are watching them and waiting for them to make any sort of movement. When the time comes, we shall act.”

“I just hope it isn’t too late.” Argella said.

“Why?” Orys asked. He wanted to know whether his wife was being serious or not.

“Because I know how much this plan means to you and I want it to succeed for you.” His wife took his hand then and said. “You are my husband, Orys, and like it or not, I want you to be happy.”

That surprised him. So much so that he blurted out. “But why? I killed your father.”

He expected Argella to remove her hand from his, but instead she simply said. “I know. And I thought I would never forgive you for that. But then I realised that you didn’t have a choice. You had been given an order and you had to follow it through. Then Aegon and Jocelyn were born and I knew I couldn’t hate my children’s father. Not if I wanted them to grow up stable. So, here I am.”

Orys looked at his wife and marvelled at her. He found himself wondering how he had ended up getting a wife as strong as her. Eventually he remembered his manners and said. “I care for you as well, Argella.” He whispered. The truth was he thought he might love her, but he wasn’t sure. And now was not the time for it. He thought on what she’d said about their children and said. “That reminds me, the King has asked if we would be willing to see Prince Aemon and Jocelyn betrothed to one another.”

He expected his wife to protest about their age, but instead she simply said. “I think that would be the smartest thing to do. Especially given the King’s plans.”

“You are sure?” Orys asked.

“I am positive. We need to be closely tied to the throne, Orys. It is the only rational thing.” Argella responded.


	28. Awash With Song

** Chapter 28: A Wash With Song **

****

Rhaenys held her son Aenys in her arms. He was a year old and yet he had not yet been weaned, and he also looked somewhat sickly. Completely different to Aemon who had seven years of age was talking, playing and running about quite actively. Rhaenys was worried as well, because Aenys cried a lot when he was not with her. She had summoned a maester to speak with about this now, and as she looked at the man she wished he was someone from Dragonstone, instead he was the new Maester. Named Godrick. He was from the Stormlands she thought.

“Your Majesty, after examining His Royal Highness, I think I might have found the thing that was wrong with him.” the man said.

“Well? What is it?” Rhaenys demanded.

“I believe that he is keeping to you, because his bones are not strong enough to survive on their own. Meaning that unless he is gradually weaned off of your milk, he will falter.” The Maester said.

Rhaenys thought on that, Visenya had said something similar, so this man was not saying anything new. Still she nodded all the same. “And the fact he’s not talking and can barely walk?”

Here the maester looked unsure and there was a long pause, where Rhaenys found her patience beginning to thin. Eventually, before she snapped, the man said. “I would recommend placing a dragon egg in his cradle, Your Majesty. It would likely strengthen the bond and ensure that nothing untoward happens.”

She had thought about doing just that, but Aegon had worried the egg might roll onto their son in the night and suffocate him. “I see.”

As if sensing her doubt, the maester said. “It does not need to be one of the larger eggs, Majesty, but perhaps a smaller egg.”

“Very well.” Rhaenys said. “Thank you.” With that the Maester knew he was dismissed, he rose, bowed, straightened and then left.

After that, Rhaenys looked at her son and murmured. “Which egg shall we give to you little sweetling?” the door opened and Aemon flew in. Maegor close behind. Visenya’s boy had a short cut silver hair, and an already big build for his age. He admired Aemon, and Aemon loved his little brothers. “What game are you two playing?” She asked.

“We’re playing Wizards.” Aemon said breathlessly. “I’m teaching Maegor how to be one.”

“Oh?” Rhaenys asked intrigued. “And how do you be one?”

Rhaenys saw Aemon nod to Maegor. The boy was quite shy, he rarely spoke unless directly spoken to. “You stand like this, and you move your hands like this.” He showed her moving her hands backwards and forwards. Aemon smiled and Maegor grinned.

Rhaenys looked at Aenys who was staring at his older brothers with fascination. “Do you want to try little dragon?” She whispered.

Aenys looked at her through his milky eyes and then nodded. She helped him down and he looked at his brothers. Maegor looked at Aemon who looked at Aenys and then the boy kneeled down and said. “Follow me closely, little brother.” With that the boys went off, Aenys tottering after his brothers squealing with delight. Rhaenys sighed, she looked at Brandon Snow who bore the red and black of her house with a silver cloak denoting he was of the dragon guard, the man nodded and headed off after the children.

One of her ladies who’d been keeping quiet during all of this spoke then. “They are such delightful children, Your Majesty. You must be very proud.”

Rhaenys turned around to see who had spoken and was unsurprised that it was Myrielle Lannister, the wife of Lord Myles Westerling who was on the treasury committee who had spoken. The woman had a barbed tongue. “Indeed, we are. They are very easy children.”

“And His Royal Highness seems like such a good brother.” Lady Dayne said countering Myrielle’s barbed tongue.

Rhaenys smiled at her friend. “He is.”

“I remember when my sons were that small.” Lady Rohanne Webber said. “They were little terrors, constantly causing havoc. You have them well trained, Your Majesty.”

Rhaenys found herself blushing so changed the topic. “So, has anyone heard of any new singers or playwrights recently. The current crop at court are beginning to bore us.” She loved singers and plays, but recently the staleness of seeing the same plays about maidens and wolves and dragons and conquest were beginning to get to her.

“Well, my sister Desmirelle was telling me about a singer she had seen at Casterly Rock,” Lady Webber said. Her sister was married to Lord Morgan Banefort. “And she said he had the voice of an angel and a devil.”

“How is that possible?” Rhaenys asked. “We know singers can be one or the other, but how can they be both?”

Lady Rohanne smiled. “Well, I think it has something to do with how big their under bits are.”

There was some laughing there. “Lady Webber, that is a most scandalous thing to say!” Lady Myrielle said.

“It’s true!” Lady Rohanne said. “At Coldmoat we learned about the bodies of both men and women, and well, we saw some specimens.”

Rhaenys was intrigued by this, oh she knew there were rumours about her, but she loved Aegon and only Aegon, nobody else could compete with a dragon. “And what did you learn?”

Lady Rohanne grinned then. “Well the deeper their areas fall, the better able they are to not only pleasure a woman, but sing in different ranges.”

“And you have experience of this do you?” Rhaenys asked. She had met Lord Webber he was a fat man, but he and Lady Rohanne had had twelve children all of whom looked like him and his wife.

“Oh most definitely.” Lady Rohanne replied.

Rhaenys smiled and whispered. “Well then perhaps we had best summon this singer so that we might see just how good his range truly is.” She laughed along with her ladies, but knew who she would send to this singer. And it wasn’t herself. Oh heaven’s no.


	29. Claw

 

** Chapter 29: Claw **

****

Crispian took a moment to collect his thoughts. Being in Westeros was much different to how things had been before. There was much more to think about and look over. He preferred it this way. Preferred to constantly be working and not have the strain of nothing to do hanging over him. His missing eye was proof of what he did if he had nothing to do. The King cleared his throat and Crispian turned to look at the King.

“So, Crispian how are the accounts looking?” The King asked. Not for the first time, Crispian found himself wondering how the King managed to retain his youthful appearance despite the burdens he faced daily.

“Well, Sire, despite the continued war in Braavos, trade with the other free cities is growing exponentially, and we are also experiencing a boom of trade within the Kingdom itself. The silver mines of the north combined with the gold from the West are ensuring that the people have more money within their pockets.” Crispian said from memory.

The King gave a rare smile. “Good, that is very good. And how goes progress on bringing investors in for the Bank.”

It had been six years since the King had first proposed the idea for a Royal Bank, where lords and merchants could invest their money and where others could take loans. The King had rather sensibly seen the danger in keeping everything tied to the Braavosi. “Well, after some cajoling and after pointing out Braavos’ failing returns we’re getting more investors now, Sire. Lord Lannister naturally has put in five hundred thousand dragons. Lord Tyrell three hundred thousand. And several merchants have collectively invested some twenty thousand dragons.”

The King looked shocked. “That is, that is more than we expected.”

“Indeed, it is, Sire. However, the Kingdom’s economy is doing very well, minus Dorne’s own internal issues. And as such, many investors are seeing where they wish to invest their money. Furthermore, it does not hurt that the interest rates you have recommended are sufficiently low to encourage high investment for low risk.” Crispian said. He had been studying this for some time, in order to present a complete picture to the King, for he knew how much the man hated incompleteness.

“And do you think this is a long term solution?” The King asked.

Crispian laughed. “As much as financial gains can be considered a long term solution. Sooner or later the financial benefits we are seeing now will falter, but with the Bank under the control of the crown, the risks will be less.”

That seemed to satisfy the King somewhat for he remarked. “Good. That is very good news.” There was a brief pause and then the King asked. “And what of Dorne? You mentioned they are the only realm that bears a financial burden due to the ongoing war. How much of a burden?”

Here Crispian needed to bring out his notes to portray an accurate picture. “Somewhere between three to five percent, Sire. This is happening monthly.”

“Monthly!” The King remarked. “How are they losing so much?”

“Because Braavos is also destroying itself, and Braavos was their main trading partner. The more the war rages on, the more the investors will move elsewhere.” Crispian remarked.

The King looked thoughtful as he mulled over this information. Crispian knew that the King wished to prove a point by allowing Dorne to eat itself alive. But if Dorne continued on that path, he feared that it would be the King who got the blame for it, not the Martells, for the Martells had bent the knee to the King and agreed to their oaths. It was his laws they were fighting over. His thoughts were interrupted when the King spoke. “We have spoken with the Marcher lords, and they have agreed to participate in the hunt for Deria Martell. They shall keep it discreet though so as not to alert the Dornish to this. And once she is found, we shall fly to Sunspear to meet with her father.”

“A wise move, Sire.” Crispian said. “Dorne will need to be rebuilt once all is said and done. And that will make it easier for Your Majesty to shift things into your image.”

“Indeed. Though we fear that Dorne is not going to be useful for the economic plans we have. There is barely anything there, and this war would have destroyed what little resources they had remaining.” The King responded.

Crispian nodded but then whispered. “Something that Her Majesty could fix.” He knew that Queen Visenya used magic on some things, if she used it in Dorne perhaps that area would be more amenable to the crown.

Crispian saw the King consider his words, then nod. “Indeed, we shall speak with her in time. Of course it does depend on when this war ends. Her Majesty is with child after all.”

“Of course, Sire.” Crispian bowed his head in acceptance. The King had three children now, Aemon, Prince of Dragonstone who was eight years old and becoming a terror for his antics, Prince Maegor who was four years old and followed his brother around like a puppy and finally Prince Aenys who was slowly growing into a young boy at the age of two. He had a dragon and that was something promising.  He wondered whether there would be a girl born this time and who she would marry.

There was a brief silence and then King asked him. “Is there anything else you wished to discuss?”

“No, Sire, that is all.” Crispian replied and with that the King waved a hand dismissing him. Crispian rose, bowed and then straightened and left. As he walked out of the King’s solar he found himself wondering where he should go now. His wife and son would not be here until the next day, and he did not really want to retire to his chambers. He decided to go for a walk.

As he walked he mused on the best ways to maximise the crown’s gains. Perhaps they could do some proper digging in the Riverlands. He was convinced they would find something in that region which could make them even richer and ensure there was not constant war ever again. Perhaps he should speak with the Queen about it, which one though was the eternal question.


	30. Old Man's Curse

** Chapter 30: Old Man’s Curse **

****

For three years, Dorne had been ravaged by war. He was not even sure what year it was now. All he knew as that his body was broken and his mind was following hot on its heels. He did not know if he could continue. Nymor just wanted to embrace the ever lasting sleep, in some form or the other. However, he knew that there was just one thing he had to do before then. He looked at Maron and said. “Bring her in.”

The doors opened, and the court fell silent. His daughter was brought in, not wearing chains but she was limping. She had gone toe to toe with Maron and been defeated, only their sibling bond had prevented Maron from slicing her head open, Nymor knew though Maron would not say it. Deria was deposited before him, she glared at him. “Deria Martell, you are brought before this court, accused of treason and of trying to depose your rightful lord. How do you plead?”

He expected the thing she said next, but it still stung. “How can I betray the lord of Dorne, when there has not been a Lord of Dorne for nine years?”

Nobody said anything, her followers had been decimated or had betrayed her before the final battle. All were waiting for him to speak. “You took up arms against your father and your lord. You were the cause of deaths for thousands of Dornishmen and women and children. Why?”

Deria stared at him with her chin held high in a gesture reminiscent of her whore of a mother. “Because I was protecting my birthright and the rights of every Dornishman and woman.”

Nymor sighed. “You killed more Dornishmen and women than you saved. You burned the Planky Town down to the ground. You burned Godsgrace and massacred the civilians of Nymeria’s Town. Why?”

“Because they were willing to accept servitude to bastards born of incest than fight for their freedom.” Deria said.

Nymor was horrified. “You were willing to decimate the population of Dorne for some concept that you do not even understand. Have you gone mad?”

His daughter laughed, and the sound was one of the hollowest things he had ever heard. “Have I gone mad? No, I have not gone mad. I see clearly now for the first time ever about what you are.”

“And what is that?” Nymor asked, though he dreaded to hear the words.

“A coward. A craven and a man who has forgotten what allowed House Martell to rise to the top.” Deria said. Her words did get people whispering behind their hands. “You think that by bending to the dragon that they will keep you in power? No they are already looking for a way to replace you.”

“You speak treason.” Maron snapped. Maron’s wife had delivered a stillborn son due to the strain of the war, Nymor got the feeling his son would never forgive his sister.

“I speak the truth.” Deria said. “We are facing the possibility of losing thousands of years of work, all so that the Targaryens do not invade. That is not something I am willing to accept.”

“Then you are a foolish girl.” Maron snapped. “You sent half our family to their graves in your desire for power.”

“Had they not stood in my way they would still be alive.” Deria snapped.

“Enough.” Nymor said. His head was killing him and he wanted this to end. “We have decided on your punishment. In accordance with the Treason Law, you are to be sent to Gaston Grey, your husband and your followers are to be executed. Your daughters shall remain here as my wards.”

Deria did not cry or groan instead she spat at him. “My daughters know the truth.”

“Take her away to the ship now.” Nymor commanded. He was too weak to leave to see her off, instead Maron went in his place. The court filled out and Nymor was left to sit on his throne and brood.

He wondered where he had gone wrong with Deria. She had always been more rebellious than Maron, and always more headstrong. For a time he had been able to control that and make her use her abilities in a way that was constructive. But then around the time his wife had died he’d lost that ability and she’d gone on a mad rampage, sleeping with every boy and girl that moved and was of age. She’d gotten pregnant and he’d forced her to abort the seed before it had taken root. He’d kept a watch over her then, but his efforts to reign her in had been overwritten by his own mother.

The Old Toad of Dorne had told her son. “Let the girl be a girl, let her explore things, and remember who runs this place.”

She’d undermined him and encourage Deria and a path of destruction had followed. He’d tried everything but not been successful. Perhaps if his wife had not died none of this would have happened. He would have been miserable but at least his family would have been whole. Alas there was no point thinking about it now.

He winced in pain as his head flashed with the same thing it had done before. This was a recent development, and he was not sure what had caused it. None of the maesters he had seen knew either. It was worrying.

Another flash of pain, he went to call for help but found that his mouth would not work. He couldn’t even open it. Another flash of pain and his eyes watered. A figure came to stand before him then, dressed in black, with a face he recognised.

“You failed Dorne. And now you will reap the whirlwind.” The figure said.

Another flash and then he was gone, done for. As he slumped down on his throne, Nymor tried to speak, tried to do anything, but he could not. The figure before him came to him and whispered. “Deria sends her regards.”


	31. A Dragon Meets A Snake

** Chapter 31: A Dragon Meets A Snake **

****

It had been nine years since his coronation in Oldtown, and five years since the beginning of Dorne’s Civil War. Now things were finally beginning to settle down again. Aegon knew some would expect him to throw a celebration for his tenth year on the throne, but truth be told he was more interested in ensuring the entire realm was healed. That was why he had flown on Balerion to Sunspear to meet with the Lord Paramount of Dorne. He had expected Nymor Martell, but had instead been greeted with his son Maron, and the news that Nymor was dead. Maron Martell was loud where his father had been quiet, he was boisterous where his father had been subdued. But Aegon suspected that was all an act. After all, Maron had been the one to knock his sister off her horse during the civil war.

Aegon looked at the man and said. “We promise that we shall not be here for very long, Lord Maron. We simply wished to speak to you about what Dorne can expect now the war is over.”

Maron nodded. “I am listening, Sire.”

“You have already agreed to the legal code and to the inheritance laws, consequently, we expect you to enforce them across Dorne. Especially amongst those who sided with your sister during the war. And whilst we are sorry for the loss of your father, we hope that you will be far more proactive in handling the various issues as they arise, instead of waiting a turn or two.” Aegon said. He saw something in Maron’s eyes, was it a glint of anger? Whatever it was, it was gone quickly. Aegon continued. “We have spoken with our treasury, and have decided to extend a loan of one hundred thousand dragons to Sunspear to help with the rebuilding efforts. We have also encouraged Myr and Lys to extend their efforts as well in the rebuilding efforts.” He could see Maron calculating how much money that was in old coinage, nine years on and people still had some issue with it.

When the realisation hit him, Maron Martell nearly sputtered but replied. “Thank you, Sire, that is most generous.”

Aegon waved a hand. “Do not thank us yet. The work that stands before you will be daunting. Dorne has been ravaged by your sister’s greed and your father’s old age. We expect you to not allow such a thing to affect you. You must be the one to lead Dorne out of the darkness. We have given you the tools, we now expect you to take charge.”

Maron Martell looked as if he wanted to say something argumentative, but instead he simply bowed his head. “Of course, Sire.” That compliance both pleased and worried Aegon.  He did not say anything though, instead he waited. And as he expected, Maron spoke. “There was one thing I wanted to ask you, Sire.”

“Go ahead.” Aegon said. Suspecting he knew what the man would ask before he did.

“Why are you so insistent that all the realms follow the same law, when we both know that Dorne has never had the same inheritance laws as the other Kingdoms? We were always unique due to the influence of the Rhoynar. Therefore, it should have been obvious to you that a war such as this was approaching.” Maron said.

“There are no different Kingdoms in Westeros, there is only Westeros.” Aegon replied. “Therefore, there can only be one inheritance law for the realm. Special tradition does not matter, when that tradition is not relevant here. Dorne exists as part of Westeros, not independently of it.”

“And if there is another war because of this?” Maron asked.

“You think there will be?” Aegon queried.

Maron Martell seemed to realise that he had said something in error, for he quickly hurried out to say. “No, Sire, I do not think there will be. But it must be something to be taken into consideration. Not everyone will respond positively to knowing that these laws won’t change.”

“And who do you think the main culprits will be?” Aegon asked, though he already knew who they would be, Visenya had been keeping eyes on them.

Maron looked hesitant as if he didn’t want to say anything, but eventually his common sense got the better of him. “I think House Jordayne, House Allyrion and House Wyl will be the ones who cause issues. I will keep men posted near their lands to ensure nothing happens.”

Immediately Aegon’s suspicions were raised  by the fact that the man had not mentioned Hellholt where the Ullers were already plotting something. Deciding to ask Visenya to double up the efforts to watch them, Aegon rose and said. “Very well, you have the matter under control.”

Maron rose then. “You do not wish to stay for dinner, Sire?”

“No, unfortunately, we must return to King’s Landing, for there are things there that need us.” Aegon said. It was the truth, but also partially a lie. He wanted nothing to do with Dorne.

“Ah, a shame.” Maron replied. The man then walked with him to the gardens where Balerion was waiting. Martell shivered when the great black dragon looked at him.

Aegon got onto his dragon and looked down. “Be sure to keep the peace.” Aegon called down before he spurred his dragon on and flew away. Balerion roared into the air as they left Dorne, sending more than a few things flying away.

A day later they arrived in King’s Landing, Aegon dismounted and Balerion took to the sky once more. He greeted his children, Aemon chattering away about some new discovery he and Maegor had made. Maegor asking for sword fighting lessons, and Aenys trailing behind the three of them.  Visenya came to greet him first holding their youngest son named Aerion. He raised an eyebrow. “Rhaenys is sleeping.” She said. Aegon nodded, kissed her and their son and then said.

“We will need to be careful, Dorne is going to be at war soon.”

His wife nodded. “I’ll put Gaemon on it.”


	32. Lawmaking

** Chapter 32: Lawmaking  **

****

For nine years he had served on the small council as Master of Laws, in that time he’d gotten a proper look at the ways the southerners acted and interacted with one another, and he liked to think he knew the royal family reasonably well as well. He had become convinced that the Stark family needed to spend more time focusing on the south. They already dominated the north, now they needed to do the same in the south. Their silver mines, coal and meat were dominating production within the Kingdom and being exported elsewhere as well. They could if enacted properly replace the Lannisters as the second realm. Such a thought was something he quite liked.

Torrhen blinked as Queen Rhaenys spoke. “Your daughter is settling in well in the Eyrie?” It was phrased as a question, but Torrhen was smart enough to know the Queen was making a statement.

He had initially been worried about sending his little girl off to the Eyrie, but she had gotten on well with Ronnel Arryn and it seemed she liked it there. “Yes, Your Majesty. It seems that she and Lord Ronnel like one another very much. Indeed, my daughter wrote to me the other day to say she is with child.” That was a relief, there had been a stillborn pregnancy a year and a half ago, which had nearly killed his daughter. But since then she had recovered.

“Oh that is very good. We will be sure to keep her in our prayers.” The Queen said. “And how about your sons?”

Here Torrhen bit back a grimace. Brandon had strongly protested a southern marriage and insisted on having a northern one. Torrhen had eventually seen the sense in what he had said and so had relented. Marrying his heir to Lady Jonelle Glover. “They are well, Your Majesty. My eldest son and heir Brandon has had a second son. My second son is expecting a child as well. And my youngest is developing well under the tutelage of my brother.”

The Queen’s eyes glistened with something that seemed like happiness there. “Ah, yes. How is your son finding being part of the programme training for the Dragon Guard?”

Torrhen took a moment to think and then said. “He is finding it both invigorating and challenging. As it should be. Nobody should have an easy time of it preparing for the ultimate role of protection.” There were some two hundred members of the Dragon Guard, identifiable within the Aegon Castle for their black and golden armour and green cloaks. They patrolled the Castle and protected the royal family, and there were more integrated within the city as the guards for the city, watching and listening. Brandon was their commander and reported directly to the King. Torrhen didn’t even know how much power they truly had.

“Good, that is good. We are sure he shall make a fine addition.” The Queen replied.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Torrhen said. He knew the Queen would not have just asked to meet with him to talk about his children, and so he waited for her to continue.

There was a moment of silence, and then the Queen said. “Now, we have not just asked you here to talk about children as we are sure you are aware.” Torrhen nodded, the Queen smiled and continued. “We have asked you here because there are a few issues we are concerned about regarding Dorne.”

“Your Majesty?” Torrhen asked surprised. He had thought it would be Queen Visenya who asked him about Dorne, not this Queen, who always seemed to prefer singing, dancing and culture to the art of war and politics.

“Yes, it has come to our attention that there were some discrepancies in the statements made by Lord Maron and his advisors when it came to punishing those who had rebelled against the crown. We were wondering if we could have your advice on this.” The Queen said.

“Certainly, Your Majesty. What discrepancies did you notice?” Torrhen asked. He had not yet had a chance to read through the statements, having been buried in work for Winterfell and the north.

The Queen pulled out three pieces of paper and placed them on the table before them. She gestured to the first one closest to her. “This is Lord Maron’s statement. In it he talks about how he used Section 12 of Penal Law 3 to implement punishment on Lords Wyl, Jordayne and Uller, which is all perfectly normal as those are the punishments for those who have committed treason but are not being executed.” Torrhen nodded, he had drafted that section himself. The Queen then pointed to the middle letter between them both. “This is the written statement from Lord Yronwood when he spoke about the punishment he meted out to his own bannermen who sided with Deria Martell. Here he talks about using Section 3 of Penal Law 3.”

“Okay…” Torrhen said, he was getting a strange feeling in his stomach. Second 3 of Penal Law 3 was not meant to be used for the declaration the King had issued.

“And this final letter,” the Queen said pointing to the letter closest to him. “Is from Lord Gargalen when he wrote to say he had been visited by a justiciar from Sunspear who enacted Section 11 of Penal Law 3.”

“That cannot be right.” Torrhen said instantly. “Section 11 is only meant for rape during war. And we know Lord Gargalen did not commit such a crime.”

“That was what we had thought also.” Rhaenys said. She looked at him then and asked. “Is there any reason why Sections 3 and Sections 11 would need to be used?”

“None at all, Your Majesty. In his declaration the King was very clear. Only Section 12 needed to be used. That section is that there would be fines, and hostages taken, and a general pardon granted.” Torrhen said. “So, I do not know why the other sections were being used.”

“Do you think that it is possible that there is something sinister going on here?” the Queen asked.

Torrhen thought on it for a moment and then said. “It is possible, but I do not think that it would be coming from Lord Maron. He has too much to lose by doing this.”

“So, it is his sister who is doing this then.” The Queen said.

“Possibly, or some of the lords are looking to cause trouble for him.” Torrhen replied.

The Queen was about to reply when they heard a shout come from the room opposite. They both got up and ran into the room, to find the King standing with a dagger in his hand and a body on the floor before him.


	33. Discussions and  Guard

** Chapter 33: Discussions And Guard **

****

Visenya looked at her husband, and saw no scars on his person, but a deep seated anger there. She felt it as well. Someone had tried to kill him, and they had gotten past the Dragon Guard. Brandon Snow had ordered a search of the entire city and found only one thing. A ring with a missing face on it. Visenya had ordered her spies to search through everything and they had come up with just one document. It was this document she placed before her brother and sister, and Orys now.

“My sources found this. It is a document written in the hand of a man known as Garon Grey. He took his name from the man who defied Valyria for centuries in person and in legend. The man claimed he had acted to bring Dorne to freedom against you, brother.” Visenya said.

Aegon picked up the document and read it. “He uses quite colourful language.” There was a chuckle from him and then he added. “He said something about needing to do this for reasons. But he didn’t make sense. I didn’t give him the chance to elaborate further.”

“A good thing you did not. I looked at his blade afterwards, it was covered in poison. Had he managed to even touch you, you would not be here right now.” Visenya said.

“So, was he truly a Dornish weapon then?” Orys asked.

Visenya shook her head. “I do not think he came from Dorne. Indeed, I do not think he even had anything to do with Dorne.”

Aegon looked at her then and asked. “What makes you say that?”

“He was too obvious. The name, the accent, the way he planned his action. Everything makes it seem as if he was relying on all of us looking to Dorne. Given the ending of the civil war there, it would make sense that we would immediately look there.”

Rhaenys spoke then. “And with the anomalies in the legal action taken as well, perhaps the man thought we would look to Dorne to properly investigate.”

Orys spoke then as well. “Aye, Her Majesty is right, my bannermen have been reporting seeing signs of burning dragon banners near the border hills. They went to investigate and found bandits. But those bandits were not Dornish.”

“They were paid by someone.” Visenya said. “And I think we all know who that could be.”

“The Braavosi candidate for Sealord.” Aegon surmised. “Drego. He wants the war to be over so he can compete with us, but he knows that the war will not end so long as I am alive.”

“Exactly. And I did some looking into him. His brother is known as the Kindly man and runs the Faceless Men.” Visenya said.

“So, he decides he needs to finish the war quickly, he decides to speak with his brother, and they send a Faceless Man here, they make him appear Dornish, they give him a Dornish name. They also send bandits to Dorne, make them do things which are treasonous. All so that we would think that Dorne is acting out and trying to provoke a war.” The King said. He looked at her then and asked. “Have you managed to surmise whether those letters from Yronwood and Gargalen are genuine?”

Visenya sighed. “Everything appears genuine. The writing matches previous correspondence from those two lords. But the one thing that makes no sense is why Maron Martell would give those orders, when he knows that such a thing goes against what you as King ordered.”

“Perhaps he did not.” Orys suggested. “Perhaps someone within his own household was the one who ordered it. We have spies there, perhaps someone else does as well.”

“You are not suggesting the Braavosi did this as well are you?” Rhaenys asked.

“It is not beyond the realms of possibility.” Visenya said. “I have considered that and have people looking into it.”

“Very well.” Aegon said. “Let me know when you find out more.” He went to leave, but Visenya said.

“We need to talk about your protection.”

Aegon sat back down and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? I am more than capable of defending myself.”

“You are the King, you should not have to defend yourself unless it is in battle.” Visenya countered.

“The Dragon Guard is more than sufficient.” Aegon said dismissively.

“The Captain General of the Dragon Guard said that he did not think it was.” Visenya said.

“Visenya is right, Aegon. You cannot just rely on them at all times. They are patrolling the city and keeping the castle safe. You and the family need some sort of protection directly.” Rhaenys said.

Visenya could see the King did not like this, his face was scrunched in frustration. “There are 250 members of the Dragon Guard, the elite of the elite. If I need more guards I will add them to that body. I will not create a separate body.”

“Well then perhaps that is what should be done.” Visenya said then an idea forming.

“What do you mean?” Aegon asked.

“Well the Dragon Guard is made up of men who are from across the Kingdom who can fight, keep information and all of that. But what if there was a sub sect that were exclusively knights, the elite fighters of the realm, who swore oaths directly to you and served for life and did not marry nor father children. It would ensure they had no conflicting loyalties.” Visenya said she had suggested the same for the Dragon Guard but Aegon had overruled her.

She looked at her brother and saw him thinking about it. She knew the attack had surprised him and that he was always on high alert now. Indeed, he had asked her to step up her experiments for the dragons and people, that was how worried he was. She knew she had won when his shoulders sagged. “Very well. But you shall decide who enters and how they enter. I do not want just anybody. I want the best of the best.”

“Of course. As is only fitting.” Visenya replied.

 

 

 

 


	34. The Melee

** Chapter 34: The Melee **

****

Rhaenys clapped in delight as the men began their fight. After the scare on Aegon, Visenya had taken charge of organising the melee to decide who would serve in what she was calling the Kingsguard. Seven knights for the Seven who Are One, sworn to their duties for life, they could not marry, they could sire no children, they could hold no lands. Their allegiance was only to the King and Royal Family. It was something, she knew there had been murmurs at court. Especially with the increased presence of the Dragon Guard, but Rhaenys understood completely. With everything going on they could not just rely on the Dragon Guard.

Aemon spoke then, her firstborn distracting her. “Mother look at their shields.” Aemon was nine years old, a feisty little boy, with an inquisitive mind. His dragon Caraxes was with him everywhere. The dragon was the size of a horse, a medium sized one, and would soon be big enough to ride. “That knight has a seahorse on his sigil like cousin Aethan.”

“That’s Ser Corlys Velaryon, sweetling. He’s Aethan’s brother.” Rhaenys replied. He was a handsome man though she suspected he would’ve preferred her brother’s attentions to those of the girls swooning over him now.

“I hope he wins.” Aenys said then suddenly. Her youngest rarely spoke but when he did it was to make proclamations.

“And why is that?” Aemon demanded of his younger brother.

“Because he looks kind.” Aenys replied.

Maegor snorted. He was a big lad, Visenya’s eldest son. And he looked as if he wanted to fight in the melee himself. He was only six though so Visenya had pointedly said no. “Just because he looks kind doesn’t mean he is right for the fighting, Aenys.”

Rhaenys said nothing she listened as her sons started bickering over this and that. She instead watched as Ser Corlys went toe to toe with some big knight from the Westerlands. She looked at Aegon who was watching intently. He had no visible signs of the attack from the previous weeks, but she knew he was watching everything intently. Visenya was watching as well, but closer by to keep an eye on everything. And the Dragon Guard were around the entire city keeping an eye on everyone.

Ser Corlys completely destroyed the bigger man, knocking him to the ground with three swings. The man surrendered and got up and left. Another man came forward then. He was big as well, he swung a heavy sword. Ser Corlys knocked him down and got him to surrender within three moves. Another man came, this one was a Lannister. Rhaenys watched with interest. Myrielle would be wanting this man to do well. He went up against Corlys and lasted longer, perhaps six or seven rounds before failing.

“Mama, look!” Aenys said tugging on her sleeve. She followed his finger and saw that some blonde haired boy was fighting against a dark coloured man.

“That’s Addison Hill!” Aemon said with something like awe in his voice. To Maegor her son said. “He defeated the Smiling Bandit two moons ago, and helped bring Lady Jeyne back from him.”

“Oh!” Maegor said excitedly.

Rhaenys laughed softly at how excited her sons were. She watched with them as Ser Addison defeated the darker skinned fellow to a roar of applause. He then went up against another man from the Westerlands. This man was defeated with ease. There was then a third man, who nearly had Ser Addison, only for him to be knocked back and surrender. Aemon clapped with enthusiasm. Rhaenys looked at her eldest and asked. “You are happy he won?”

“Very happy!” Aemon replied. Rhaenys smiled and kissed the top of her son’s head.

Aenys cried out then so she kissed his head as well. Aemon snorted and they turned their attention back to the fighting. Ser Corlys was clearly going to join the ranks of fighters, so they did not look at him. As was Ser Addison. Instead they focused on someone else. He looked like a hedge knight he had not sigil of his own, but he fought like a demon. Or a dragon as Maegor said himself. He knocked down a Tyrell, a Lannister, a Manderly, and then finally a Peake before being hailed by the crowd.

The fighting came to an end  when Aegon stood up. She could tell he was enjoying this. His words echoed with confidence. “We have seen a great display of fighting and chivalry here. And as such we have reached a decision as to whom shall be in our Kingsguard. We request that the chosen ones come forth, don their armour and accept their white cloaks.” There was a pause as all waited with baited breath.

Aegon continued. “Ser Addison Hill.” There was applause and Aemon cheered. Ser Addison strode forward took the armour which was black and red, had it fixed to himself, and then kneeled before Aegon. Aegon fixed the white cloak to the man himself. “Arise.” Aegon said, the man did as bid.

“Ser Gregor and Ser Griffith Goode.” Aegon said. Two men with brown hair and green eyes stepped forward, they had fought like lions and their father was on the justiciar committee under Lord Torrhen. They had their armour fixed and knelt with the cloaks fixed. They rose and took their places next to Ser Addison.

“Ser Humfrey.” Aegon said. The hedge knight stepped forward his armour was fixed and he knelt and the cloak was fixed. He stood next to Ser Griffith.

“Ser Richard Roote.” A man with silver hair and green eyes stepped forward and received his ornaments.

“Ser Robin Darklyn.” A man with black as night hair stepped forward, he was bleeding slightly but knelt all the same.

“And finally, for this appointment we have asked our son the Prince of Dragonstone to assist.” Aegon said. Aemon stepped forward and took the cloak from a servant. “Ser Corlys Velaryon as Lord Commander.” The knight took his armour and then knelt as Aegon and Aemon fixed the cloak. The man then stood up.

Aegon gestured to the men. “We present to you the knights of the Kingsguard!” A roar went up and Rhaenys found herself cheering along as well. Happy that such able men would be guarding her family.


	35. Lord of Dorne

** Chapter 35: Lord of Dorne **

****

Maron blinked. It was hard for him to stay awake. The hours were long. Trying to figure out how to get Dorne back into some sort of fitting condition for it to compete within the Kingdom was exhausting. His lords and ladies were constantly nagging away at him, trying to achieve this or that or something else. Truth be told he just wanted to sleep. And then he’d look at his sons and remember why he was doing all of this. They needed a future. Something they would never have under Deria.

He rubbed his beard and then said. “Say it to me again.”

“My lord, there are numerous complaints coming in from people like Yronwood, Jordayne, Allyrion and Uller all to do with the rebuilding happening near them. They continually complain about the fact that those doing the rebuilding are not from Dorne and that they aren’t doing it properly.” Maester Elysar said.

“And by properly they mean doing it the way they want it done, not the way the King ordered it done.” Maron sighed.

“Yes, Sire.” Elysar said.

“Can you really blame them though, brother?” Damon asked. He was the one brother of theirs who’d stayed loyal, the rest had rather gone into exile or sided with Deria. “Aegon Targaryen is a foreigner, and he’s dictating to the people of Dorne how they must rebuild their land. I wouldn’t accept it. And I’m not quite sure why you are.”

Maron sighed he’d had this argument with himself several times over the past year. “Because the King has commanded it and he has the ability to burn down whatever structures we would have built.”

“So, you think that by him telling us how to rebuild, he’s making it less likely that he’d have to get involved?” Damon asked.

“Yes.” Maron said simply. That was what he thought and he didn’t want to think what the alternative would be.

“Well I don’t know whether to laugh with joy or groan with frustration.” Damon replied.

Maron bit back a sigh. He had to operate at high levels completely, he looked at his wife and saw that she was looking at him with something akin to sympathy that only made him more determined not to show how tired he truly was. “The less intervention the King feels he needs to play in our realm the better. We cannot survive as we were. We must improve.” Maron said.

“And how exactly are we to do that? Our trade policy is dictated by King’s Landing, our revenues are dictated by King’s Landing. Everything is dictated by King’s Landing. We do not even have an ally in Braavos because that city is burning itself down to the ground.” Damon said. “We are walking into the abyss.”

Elaena, who came from a different branch to the one his mother had come from spoke then. “I think we are not yet at the abyss. We still have time and patience. The King has not intervened directly in anything that has happened here. That is a good thing. It means we have the space we need to try something brave and perhaps bold.”

Maron looked at his wife intrigued. “What did you have in mind?”

“The King has given us a vast amount of money, we must use that money to dig through the desert plains to find the water buried deep down. Once we find the water we shall not be reliant on the border towns for water, and we shall then be able to develop our own trade network. Furthermore, we must establish our main trading sources. The previous sources are gone, destroyed in the war.” Elaena said. “Do that and we shall be on the road to true recovery.”

Maron thought on it for a moment and then said. “We would spend all of our money if we tried to dig for water. Nobody has been able to find water in the desert for thousands of years. We would be better served trying to find a way to get new resources out there.”

Damon spoke then. “And what resources would those be exactly? We don’t have coal, we don’t have silver or gold. The only thing we have is blood oranges, and that sickly substance that makes everyone who inhales it ill, but which the people of YiTi are obsessed with.”

“And we do not have the tools to completely extract it and find out what it is for.” Elaena pointed out.

Maron banged a hand on the table. “So, we have nothing.” He sighed. “We are going to need something. Anything. Otherwise we are sunk.”

Elaena spoke then. “We will find it, Maron, do not worry.”

Maron looked at his wife and he wished he could say he agreed with her. He felt like a failure in that moment. Unable to deliver for his people, for his family. All because Deria had wanted a stupid fucking title. He was about to speak then when the doors flew open. Two guards stumbled in. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded.

One of the guards spoke then. “Apologies my lord, but we had to come immediately. One of the men at the doors just told us something major has happened.”

“What?” Maron demanded. “What has happened?”

“There was a break in at Gaston Grey, five men wearing hooded robes broke into the prison and they freed every single prisoner there.” The man said.

“Every single prisoner? Were they caught?” Maron demanded. The worst of the worse were kept in Gaston Grey, this was not going to end well.

“No, they disappeared before the guards could get there.” The man said.

“And Deria?” Elaena asked. “Where is she?”

Maron looked at the guard. “Gone.” The guard said.

It was then that Maron asked. “Why did you not bring the man from Gaston Grey here?”

The man laughed then. “Because the uprising has begun.” With that the man slit his own throat as did his companion.

Maron turned to his advisors and said. “Looks like we’re at war once more.”


	36. King's Concern

** Chapter 36: King’s Concern **

****

Soon enough Aemon would be old enough to start attending council meetings, he had already taken his dragon for a flight a few days ago. Maegor was constantly wanting to be involved in what his older brother was doing, Aenys tottered after them both and Aerion tottered after Aenys. He was happy with his sons and was proud of them. There was a part of him that wished for a daughter, but also knew that both his wives were too old now to risk their health. And so he contented himself with his sons and raising them to be great men. He cleared his throat and focused on one of these key issues.

“We have heard about some trouble in the Riverlands and the Vale regarding trade disputes. Crispian is this true?”

Crispian Celtigar looked as if he were beginning to fade a little. Old age was not a good look on him. “Sire, I have looked into this in a lot of detail, and it seems that the issue was mainly over the type of interest rate that the lords were charging the merchants. I have spoken with Lords Grafton and Mooton and they have agreed to use the basic rate of two percent. The merchants have accepted this as well.”

“How much were they using before?” Aegon asked.

“Somewhere closed to three or four percent. Enough to cause concern amongst the merchants.” Crispian replied.

“No wonder the merchants were complaining. We too would also be complaining where those the rates being charged. What made them think they could charge this?” Aegon demanded.

Crispian sighed. “I am not sure, Sire. I spoke with Lord Mooton and he seemed convinced that it was his right to charge that much. When I reminded him that he no longer operated independently he seemed to agree.”

“As for Lord Grafton?” Aegon asked. He had met Lord Grafton once before during a visit to the Vale briefly a few years ago. The man had not been nice.

“To put it bluntly, Your Majesty, Grafton is an idiot and the sooner he is dead the better.” Crispian said.

“One would think you were advocating for the murder of a lord, Lord Celtigar.” Visenya japed.

Crispian surprised them. “Normally no, but with Grafton perhaps that would not be such a bad thing.”

Aegon was surprised by this. Crispian was not one to usually advocate for violence. Intrigued he asked. “And why do you say that?”

Crispian looked tired but still he continued. “Grafton is the worst sort of lord. He will see people suffering and he will decide to make it worse by taunting them and pretending to care. He will take everything they hold dear and use it against them. I have received countless complaints from his tenants and from merchants and even smallfolk about him. I have issued him warnings and still he continues.”

This was news to Aegon. “Why did you not bring this up before?” If someone was deliberately making his subjects unhappy they would answer to him.

“Because every time he promised to be better, to do better. But now I think enough is enough.”

Aegon looked at Crispian and said. “Whilst we praise you for trying to help those suffering, we acknowledge that this is perhaps something that you alone cannot handle. Therefore, we promise to handle this matter as soon as we are able.”

“You could always ask Lord Ronnel to handle the man, Sire.” Lord Torrhen said.

“No, Lord Ronnel might be his liege lord, but this is a man who has offended subjects of the crown. Therefore, the King shall answer this.” Aegon decided. There was silence and then Visenya spoke.

“Then perhaps we must deal with Dorne as quickly as possible.”

“What exactly has happened there?” Aegon asked. Dorne was beginning to become a great nuisance to him, a thorn in all the plans he had.

“Deria Martell has escaped from Gaston Grey with the help of some of her former supporters. It seems that she is intent on claiming the seat of Sunspear and proclaiming herself Princess of Dorne.” Visenya answered.

“How was she able to escape? We had thought Gaston Grey was a prison none could escape?” Aegon asked.

“It appears that she had help from some of the guards there who were loyal to her grandmother’s memory. They helped her escape and furthermore, there were Braavosi men loyal to Sealord’s competitors there they helped as well.” Visenya said.

“The damned Braavosi need to be taught a lesson.” Orys said.

“There won’t be a Braavos in a year or two.” Aegon said dismissively. “Now, has Deria Martell raised any banners?” That was the important thing, for if she had then there would be a long war, and that would destroy Dorne and everything he was working toward there.

“As far as my sources can figure out, no. Instead she is moving from castle to castle, gaining supporters or killing those who oppose her. Her brother is trying to find her, but has so far not succeeded.” Visenya said.

“Perhaps it is time for an invasion, Sire?” Orys suggested. “To remove the rot once and for all.”

“No.” Aegon replied. “No invasion, that would suggest we think they cannot handle their own issues. And whilst it seems they cannot, we shall not send Westerosi men to die in that backwards water.” He took a moment and then said. “Instead, we shall go there on our dragon, with you Visenya and with Rhaenys and burn all of her allies castles to dust.”

There was a moment’s pause and then Lord Torrhen said. “You would need legal justification, Sire.”

“She is committing treason, that is justification enough.” Visenya said.

Aegon nodded. “Agreed.”

“When do we leave?” Visenya asked.

“Tomorrow.” Aegon looked at Corlys who had remained silent throughout all of this. “Corlys, you and two others of your sworn brothers shall come also.”

“Yes, Sire.” Ser Corlys replied.

Satisfied, Aegon rose and left the council chamber. The thought of finally ending the Dornish threat was a pleasant one.


	37. Hellholt

** Chapter 37: Hellholt **

****

The air was humid here. She had not come to Dorne the first time, having just had Aemon, but now she was here, and she to say she did not like it. The place stank of shit and looked as though it had not changed or adapted for years. Of course they had experienced a war and she was mindful of that, but she also knew that the Dornish were too proud to accept that they had a problem and that they were instead simply content to wallow in their failures. They had been like the Ironborn, before the Ironborn had realised they had to begin trading to not fall off the face of the earth.

Aegon had been quite clear as to what they were to do. He had grown tired of the Dornish constantly falling in on themselves and fighting one another. He had also rightly said that if they got involved with an army, the Dornish would likely see it as an invasion. Instead, the three of them were to fly to Dorne and sort this matter out. Maron Martell had told them where he thought Deria was likely to be, and whilst he hunted for her on the ground, they hunted her from the sky.  Rhaenys had gone to Godsgrace and burned the area around the castle before the lord had come out and said the lady was not there.

She had then flown to Planky Town where there had been sightings she had not burned the town but instead spoken with the knight there, the man had said he’d seen nothing. And so from there she’d flown to The Tor, where she had seen something and so burned the ground around the castle. Eventually the lady of the castle had surrendered and told her where Deria Martell was to be going next. Rhaenys had informed Aegon through their connection and he had told her to make her way there. He would fly to Wyl, Visenya would fly to Sunspear to keep an eye on Maron Martell.

As she had flown, Rhaenys had thought on what she had heard about Deria Martell. The woman had been described as headstrong and proud. With no common sense, but with a lot of cunning. It seemed she also inspired loyalty, for the lords and ladies who Rhaenys had encountered had not bent the knee or given her up even as their people had burned around them. Eventually they had surrendered when it had become clear that they themselves would be facing danger. She had felt disgusted by this, and seen the same thing she had thought only stories said. That the Dornish were selfish and lazy and never cared for anything but their own pleasures. Indeed, Lord Jordayne had been fucking his mistress as his castle had burned down around him.

So, here she was, above Hellholt where intelligence had told her Deria Martell was to be. The castle looked prepared for a war. She flew above with Ser Robin Darklyn with her. The knight rarely said anything, but when he did speak, his advice was smart. He spoke now. “They are likely to start firing soon, Majesty.”

Rhaenys nodded. “Indeed, you are prepared for that? We shall be going down low.” Ser Robin was good with a bow and arrow, and she expected him to use those talents now.

“I am prepared, Majesty.” Ser Robin replied.

“Good.” Rhaenys said. Meraxes gave a roar and then they delved deep down. The arrows from the scorpion bolts began to fly. They missed or grazed passed Meraxes, and her dragon unleashed fire on them, burning the machines where they rested. Some of the defenders on the walls screamed or twisted and turned to try and avoid consequences. However, they could not.

Those that the fire did not claim were destroyed by Ser Robin’s arrows, he unleashed three arrows at a time. She saw boys no older than Aemon fall down to the ground and their deaths. Meraxes ate a few women as well, and men who were too stupid to move out of the way. As this chaos and carnage moved around them, Rhaenys felt her anger at Deria Martell worsen. The woman was simply selfish. There was no other answer for it. Or why she continued to hide instead of come out and surrender.

“Where do you think she is?” Rhaenys asked as they dipped around and over the castle of Hellholt.

“I do not know, Majesty. But if I were to guess, I would say hiding deep within the castle.” Ser Robin replied. He fired off another three arrows, and Rhaenys saw three people fall to their deaths.

“Should we move further in?” Rhaenys asked.

“We would need to remove the scorpions first, Majesty. Otherwise they might try to do something suspicious.” Ser Robin replied.

Rhaenys nodded. She steered Meraxes toward the remaining scorpions that she could see, and her dragon burned them down fairly easily. The last one nearly caused a scare for her though for a bolt came, and just missed Meraxes’ eye, the dragon replied by burning the machine and the operator down to cinders. That done, Rhaenys steered her dragon down to the castle level. There, there were some defenders but they threw down their weapons when they saw the beast before them.

“Where is Deria Martell?” Rhaenys yelled.

There was silence, a man ran forward and Ser Robin killed him with an arrow to the throat. “Where is she?” Rhaenys yelled again. “I do not wish to hurt anyone else.”

There was silence, then a woman stepped forward with red hair and green eyes. “She is here.” The woman who then said. “I am Lady Nymeria Uller, and I have no wish to see my people suffer.” With that the woman clapped her hands and her guards dragged another woman and dropped her before Rhaenys. “She is yours. Give my apologies to the King.”

Deria Martell spat at Uller and then at Rhaenys herself. “Traitor.” The woman yelled.

“You are the only traitor here, Deria Martell. The King has ordered you brought before him to face judgement.” Rhaenys said.

“Pah. He is not my King.” Deria said.

Rhaenys said nothing she merely urged Meraxes forward, and then stopped her when she was before Deria and said softly. “He is now.”


	38. Deria, Princess of Dorne

** Chapter 38: Deria, Princess of Dorne **

****

Deria felt the chains restrict her movement. She should have known that she would get nowhere trying to rebel and escape at the same time. Gaston Grey was a fortress, but she had gotten away from it thanks to her husband’s family and then she had rallied those who were opposed to the fall of Dorne, and they had staged a rebellion. It had last for some time, Maron was weak, too weak to hold things together without the dragons, and yet the dragons had come and she had lost her husband’s family and her daughters. And now here she was.

The King spoke before her. “Deria Martell, you are here because you escaped from Gaston Grey thus breaking the sentence imposed upon you. You are accused of rebellion and treason. How do you plead?”

“How can I have committed treason when I do not recognise you as my ruler. I am the Princess of Dorne. I cannot commit treason against myself.” Deria snapped back. She found Aegon Targaryen to be arrogant, but he was also extremely good looking which made it worse. She would’ve found it easier to hate him had he been ugly. But flanked by his two wives, he gave off an aura and her legs felt weak around him.

“You do not recognise the authority of the throne despite the fact that your own father bent the knee and you did as well.” Aegon Targaryen said. He sounded so matter of fact that it bothered her. She wanted him to be angry.

“My father was a weak man and a fool. He was a coward who bent the knee rather than fight for our freedom.” Deria snarled. Her father was always going to have to die, she did not regret making that call, but this, this humiliation was too much.

Visenya Targaryen spoke then, she had a sharp tone and Deria felt herself begrudgingly respecting her. “Your father was a smart man, girl. He knew that he could not hope to stand against the might of three dragons and the rest of the realm. He bent the knee to spare the people of Dorne from a fate worse than death. Your greed has made it so that they have suffered it twice over. That alone shows that you are not fit to rule.”

Deria laughed, though the words stung a little. “I do not have to listen to some whore tell me what makes someone worthy of ruling a Kingdom. Dorne has existed for millennia, it will continue to exist long after your dynasty is gone. But I would not wish for my people to suffer under your rule. It is your laws that have brought this.”

Visenya Targaryen went to speak, but her husband raised a hand and she fell silent. “And what makes you say that?” The man asked.

“Because it is the truth.” Deria said. “The number of lords and ladies who sided with me, did so because they were tired of having to carry favour with a law system completely alien to them. You have destroyed Dorne to create your own culture and Kingdom. I could not allow that.”

Aegon Targaryen laughed then and the court laughed with him. That aggravated her, she did not want the Dornish of Sunspear to be laughing with this fool. “What is so funny?” She demanded.

The laughing stopped and the King fixed her with a steely gaze. “Dorne’s revenues were increasing seven fold before you started your little rebellion. Now they are likely not to reach that mark for another twenty years. You have caused the people of the realm to lose confidence in Dorne and have caused your family all sorts of grief. You are nothing more than a silly little girl.”

“NO!” Deria snarled. “You lie!”

“I do not lie, girl.” Aegon Targaryen replied his eyes had hardened. His jaw was clenched, and for the first time in years, Deria felt fear.

“Well get on with whatever you are going to do with me.” Deria said then trying to get an air of indifference about herself, but knowing that her hands were shaking.

Aegon Targaryen said nothing for a moment and then he spoke. “Deria Martell, under the laws of the realm, you are found guilty of treason and aiding in a rebellion against your lawful liege lord. You accepted a prison sentence and then broke it when you escaped. You killed people from Dorne who were innocent. You have ensured misery and suffering for the people of Dorne. Consequently, we shall not offer you a prison sentence, but instead death.” There was a pause Deria was about to speak when the man continued. “You are to be executed forthwith.”

Deria felt a gasp escape her. “What?”

“You heard the words.” Visenya said. “Bring her here.” She felt herself being dragged from where she was to kneel before the sun throne, where her brother sat. Her head forced onto a block.

She looked at her brother and said. “Maron, you cannot allow this.”

“You betrayed the oaths we swore to father when you rebelled. And when you killed him.” Maron replied.

Deria felt something drop in her then, how did he know? She looked at the Visenya woman, she must have told him. She spat then. “YOU ARE A COWARD JUST LIKE HIM THEN.” She yelled. “You will never know peace so long as this happens. Dorne is not yours!”

A gag was stuffed in her mouth. She heard the drawing of a sword. “Deria Martell, you are not going to be given a burial. Your soul will wander the realms forevermore in torture and hell.” The Septon said.

The sword came down, and she felt something, it didn’t happen immediately. And she laughed, but then it happened the second time. It was an instant pain and then nothing. Deria Martell died as she had lived, under the blade with little thought to the consequences.


	39. Aemon, Prince of Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, about three years have passed since the last chapter. So, it's currently 13 A.C.

** Chapter 39: Aemon, Prince of Dragonstone **

****

The wind whipped through his hair and Caraxes gave a mighty roar. Aemon whooped with joy. There was nothing better than being up in the air, the land below miles below him and the sky within touching distance. Aemon felt like a God when he flew, in a way he never did when he was on the ground. There he had to give way to his father, the Dragon. Up here though, on his own he could control everything. He brought Caraxes down knowing that they would need to land soon. His dragon knew what he wanted to do and so they slowly descended., Caraxes was growing quickly, about the size of a full grown mammoth now, and with the appetite of one. Aemon knew that father had had to deal with complaints coming from fishermen and from farmers for years now. Still, dragons lived and breathed and they were gods.

Caraxes landed in the courtyard of the Red Keep with ease. Aemon patted his beast’s back and then dismounted in one smooth motion. Ser Humfrey the Murmur was standing there, in his black and red armour and white cloak. Aemon nodded to the knight. He liked him, he was rough and filled with fun. “Ser Humfrey.”

“Your Royal Highness.” The knight replied. “His Majesty the King wishes you to attend him in his solar.”

“Of course.” Aemon said, he wondered what his father would lecture him on now. That seemed to be an increasing theme as time wore on. Aemon turned nodded to Caraxes who blinked once and then took to the air. Aemon walked on into the castle itself. As he did he asked Ser Humfrey.  “So, any news for me?” Ser Humfrey knew all the gossip somehow.

“None as of yet, Your Royal Highness. But as always I will keep my ear to the ground for you.” The knight replied.

“Thank you, kindly.” Aemon replied they walked in silence then, Aemon nodding to the various courtiers who he passed. He found most of them to be idiots without a single original thought in their heads. Only the Velaryons, the Starks and the Baratheons had any smartness in them he found. Eventually they came to his father’s solar, he knocked once and then waited.

“Enter!” came the command. The door opened and Aemon walked in, nodding to Ser Corlys Velaryon, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Aemon stopped before his father’s desk. The King was reading some piece of paper, the lines of his forehead were creased with age, and his beard was flecked with silver. The King put the paper down and looked at Aemon. “Sit.”

Aemon sat. “How was your flight?” The King asked.

Aemon smiled. “It was a lot of fun. Caraxes issued out three bolts of red fire this time around, and we saw the mines of Claw Isle.”

“You did not venture there I hope. Lord Crispian would not be impressed.” Father said, reminding Aemon of the one time he had accidently burned down an abandoned mine shaft on one of his first voyages.

“Of course not! I know better.” Aemon said.

“Good.” Father said. “Now, you’re going to be fourteen in a few days’ time. I can hardly believe that, it seems like just the other day you were turning nine and demanding to climb all over Balerion.”

Aemon laughed. “If I remember correctly, didn’t Balerion threaten to burn me?” He had a vivid memory of that great behemoth looking at him through one half open eye and snarling.

“No, I think he wanted you off of him before he took flight.” The King replied.

“Oh that’s right.” Aemon said. “I’d forgotten that.”

“Regardless, you shall soon be a man and a husband, Lady Jocelyn has flowered and Orys and I are in agreement, the two of you shall marry before the year is out. That means that the time has come for you to attend meetings of the council.” Father said.

Aemon gasped. For the longest time he had known that this was coming, but to finally get the chance to put all his lessons to the test was something else entirely. “Do I still need to attend my lessons?”

“Yes. Maester Lyonce informs me that there are some things that you still lack complete knowledge in.” Father replied.

“But his lessons are so boring.” Aemon protested.

“Maegor and Aenys find him fascinating.” Father countered.

“Maegor is eleven, he finds everything fascinating, and Aenys finds anything that Maegor finds fascinating, fascinating.” Aemon retorted.

Father laughed. “Even so, your lessons must continue for the time being.”

Aemon sighed dramatically. “Fine, if you insist.”

“I do.” Father responded. He was silent a moment and then said. “You may go now.”

Aemon rose, kissed his father’s forehead and then left. Ser Humfrey followed him at a distance. Aemon stopped before the entrance to the Tower of the Hand, he waited a moment and then, the doors opened, and Jocelyn walked out. She was a beauty to behold. Raven hair, and piercing blue eyes, she smiled when she saw him. Aemon bowed dramatically. “My lady, would you care to escort this humble man for a walk?”

Jocelyn played a long. “Oh, I don’t know if I can.”

Aemon grinned. “I’ve brought sweetcakes.”

“Oh then most definitely.” Jocelyn replied. She took his arm and they turned and set off together. Walking down the pathways before coming to the gardens. They set down a cover and began to eat.  “So, how was your meeting with your father?”

Aemon laughed. “Well, he’s told me I’m going to be attending council meetings.”

“That’s amazing!” Jocelyn replied. “But why are you laughing?”

“Because I also have to keep attending my classes with Lyonce.” Aemon said.

Jocelyn groaned sympathetically. “So, you win one battle but lose another.”

“I’m not thinking about that just now.” Aemon replied, turning to look at her directly.

“Oh?” Jocelyn replied tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Why is that?”

“My father told me that we are to be wed before the year is over.” Aemon replied.

“Oh, now that is something.” Jocelyn replied. She smiled, blushed then leaned forward and kissed him.


	40. Council Of Fish

** Chapter 40: Council Of Fish **

****

Qoren rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. It was early, damnably so, and not for the first time he wondered why he had decided to call the meeting this early. Looking at the faces of his goodbrother, and Lords Mallister and Darry made him think they agreed with him. And yet he supposed this was the right time to do it. When the world slept, plots were hatched. That was what his father had always said.

“It’s been thirteen years since the conquest, and in that time Dorne has been conquered and brought into the realm, the legal code has changed and we’ve got roads being built. All in all His Majesty has done fantastically well. However, there remains one matter which eludes His Majesty. One matter which we shall have to handle ourselves.” Qoren said.

“The Faith.” Edmyn his goodbrother and Lord of Riverrun said.

“Exactly.” Qoren replied nodding.

“It won’t be easy to handle them.” Mallister said, he was the most devout lord Qoren had ever met, but he was also the only lord willing to openly criticise the High Septon.

“Indeed not, and yet we all know that the appetite for them amongst the smallfolk and lesser lords is diminishing. Ever since The Captain General died, and the new fellow came in, the Warrior Sons have gotten more active. They’ve not done anything major yet, but they will.” Qoren said.

“Isn’t the High Septon looking to see his brother’s daughter Ceryse married off to Prince Maegor?” Edmyn asked.

“He is.” Mallister replied. “I believe he wants her away from Oldtown before he dies. Lord Hightower is going to have a lot to handle before then. I think the thinking goes that whoever replaces him will not dare harm the gooddaughter of the King.” Mallister rolled his eyes then.

“You do not agree with that line of thinking?” Qoren asked.

“I think it is naïve to expect the Most Devout not to focus on the fact that Ceryse Hightower is married to someone they consider born of sin. They will look toward any reason to attack her and her family, and they might just find that reason.” Mallister said.

“And is the King thinking of going through with this marriage?” Qoren asked. An idea was blooming in his mind, but he needed complete information before he acted.

“I do not know.” Mallister said.

“I do.” Edmyn replied. Qoren turned to him and the man said. “My cousin Samantha serves as a lady in Waiting to Queen Rhaenys. It seems the King views the marriage as a way to finally bringing Oldtown into the circle of his trust.”

That had been a phrase Qoren had heard used a lot by those who had visited court more than he had. The King had a circle of trust, musicians, lords, writers, playwrights, and maesters and warriors. All of whom operated under his direct orders throughout the realm. Oldtown being part of that? “That would terrify the Faith.”

“Indeed.” Mallister said. “Which is why I think they will do something drastic.”

“Like what? They already have the Warrior Sons main divisions.” Qoren said. “The Poor Fellows do what the Warrior Sons tell them.”

“I think they will try to either attack Oldtown itself, or they will assassinate the High Septon before his time comes, and then plan some sort of revolution against the King.” Mallister said.

Qoren looked at the man and tried to gauge if he were joking or not. “You think they will try and stage a revolution against Aegon the Conqueror, the man who took Seven disparate Kingdoms and forged them into one Kingdom in his image?”

“Yes.” Mallister said.

“Why?” Qoren asked.

“Because they do not care about the people or the religion. They fear losing their power. Aegon the Conqueror is the very thing they want to be. He is what every man should be. Sooner or later people will look away from them for guidance, and to him and his descendants. That is something that terrifies them to their very core.” Mallister said.

Qoren thought on this response for a moment and then asked. “And who do you think will take over the mantle of High Septon?”

“There are two main candidates.” Mallister said. “Septon Moon, a man who believes firmly in destroying any and all threats to his power, and Septon Garibald. Garibald foresaw the coming of the Targaryens and is related to the Lannisters and Tyrells. Moon is a man who got to where he is on the back of his ability to fight.”

“And who do you think will win?” Qoren asked.

“Moon. The Most Devout are terrified of Garibald.” Mallister said.

“Then perhaps we should work on ensuring Garibald does get the election.” Darry said. “I have people on the inside who can pressurise the Most Devout.”

“That would only be a short term solution.” Mallister replied. “Garibald is old, he will die soon enough and Moon will just take over again.”

“Then what do you suggest we do? If we do not act on this, we are as guilty as them for what comes next.” Darry said.

The idea forced him to speak. “We let them choose Moon, but we spread propaganda about him. We call him a heretic, a power mad fanatic. We allow him to begin increasing the powers of the Warrior Sons and we then allow him to issue his demands.”

“And what then?” Darry asked.

“We let him think he is getting through to people, but all the while we continue using our whisper campaign to discredit him. We then feed information through to the King.” Qoren said.

“Shouldn’t we tell the King directly?” Darry asked.

“No,” Edmyn said. “The King trusts that the Faith know their place, he must be shown that they do not.”

“And from there what?” Darry asked.

“From there we destroy the Warrior Sons and the Faith.” Qoren answered.

“Agreed. We must do this for the safety of the realm.” Mallister said.


	41. Storm's Machinations

** Chapter 41: Storm’s Machinations **

****

Orys scratched his beard and shifted slightly in his seat. The King was before him, reading some papers, the man looked tired, or not, it was hard for Orys to tell. The King stopped reading and looked at him. “Sorry Orys, this paper was taking up too much time. Sometimes I wonder why ambassadors cannot just summarise things in a simple manner.”

Orys laughed. “I think it’s because they want to show their importance.” He looked at the paper and then asked. “Was that the letter from the ambassador Myr?”

“Yes.” The King said. “It seems that the magisters are beginning to get worried due to the chaos in Braavos.”

Orys sighed. “I had thought that we might discuss that matter, but at a later point.”

The King sighed as well. “Ah yes, I agree. We were to discuss the marriage of our son and your daughter, but I suppose we must discuss this matter now.”

Orys nodded, the thought that his little girl Jocelyn was about to get married still boggled his mind and the other day he had to pinch himself when they were talking about dresses and dowry. He cleared his head and said. “I think we must consider whether or not now is the time to intervene.”

The King didn’t speak for a moment and then said. “We had considered this, but then it would involve putting troops on the ground there, and we both know there is no appetite for that.”

“True, but we are already having to send ships back that are filled with Braavosi refugees. Surely we need to get involved as the main power closest to Braavos.” Orys said. He had remembered the chaos that had come when the ships had arrived, Lord Velaryon had been ordered to send them back, and when they’d refused, they’d sunk the ships.

“We know.” The King said. “And yet we also know that sending men to Braavos will not play well with any of the lords. And the people of the realm would not want to send their fathers, brothers and sons off there.”

“Then what are we to do?” Orys asked. “We cannot just simply have them coming onto ships and having to turn them away. We both saw what happened to Lord Aethan when he had to come back.”

“I know, Orys.” The King snapped. “And yet what are we supposed to do?” He banged his fist on the table causing it to shake. “The more this continues, the more I want to intervene and the less sense it makes to intervene. We must ensure that our own people are protected, but we cannot just let Braavos completely destroy itself.”

As the King spoke, Orys saw that something clicked in his head. “But you have something planned.” It was a statement not a question.

The King smiled. “We are going to send emissaries to both sides to get them to talk with one another. If they cannot settle into one city, then we shall create two towns. One which holds the merchant side, and one that holds the warrior side.”

Orys thought on that and then asked. “But would that not make things worse for us? The Warrior side will try and take over the merchant side. And then there is the Faceless Men who will not let this go easily.”

The King smiled. “We have our sources working on the Faceless Men, but should the merchant and warrior side not work, then we are going to divide things further. There will be four small towns and the ships will be dismantled and the Bank will be dismantled and the money from the bank will be given back to those who had sent their money there.”

“And will they agree to this? The Braavosi that is. After all their bank is their bread and butter.” Orys pressed.

The King smiled. A terrifying thought. “The Iron Bank caused this war, the common people of Braavos have been listening to our agents of change. Now they want nothing but to live their lives in peace, and return to farming in the distant hinterland. The nobles are either dead or soon to be dead.”

Orys thought on that and then nodded. “I can see where you are coming from, Sire. Who will you be sending as an emissary to Braavos?”

The King thought for a moment. “Lord Edmyn Tully. He has knowledge of Braavos and is someone who neither faction can use to their advantage due to him not ever having had money invested in the bank. We will then go there ourselves.”

Orys nodded. “A wise decision, Sire.”

The King nodded, took a sip of his wine and then said. “Now, perhaps it is best if we discuss the wedding preparations.”

“Yes, Sire.” Orys said feeling a shift in his gut.

The King put a piece of paper down before him and said. “Visenya and Rhaenys have said that the throne room has enough space for one thousand people. I take it you do not want that many people?”

Was that a request or a question? Orys did not know but he knew Argella and so he said. “I think seeing as His Royal Highness is getting married, it would make sense to have one thousand people there.”

“Very well.” The King said. “And of course the lord paramounts shall be there. Furthermore, we shall have four main courses and one dessert course. There will be five singers, and something else as well. Rhaenys shall let Lady Argella know.”

“Yes, Sire.” Orys said.

The King grinned. “Apologies, I’ve been looking over this list for a week now.”

Orys grinned. “Not to worry Sire.”

The King then finished with. “And finally, the wedding itself shall be held in three months’ time on the third day.”

Orys thought on that, that was the day when the sun was its highest. “That is acceptable to me, Sire.”

“Good.” The King said. “You may leave now.”

Orys rose, bowed and then exited the room, thinking about what more needed to be done. He still couldn’t believe his daughter was about to get married.


	42. Musings of a Queen

** Chapter 42: Musings of a Queen **

****

“How can we convince the northmen that fully engaging in the realm is in their interests, if they refuse to actually you know take part when the invitation is extended to them?” Visenya asked reading the letter from Lord Ryswell with frustration. She had thought that perhaps with Torrhen Stark serving as Master of Laws, more northmen would want some involvement in the realm, she had been proven wrong, as Ryswell’s rather curt letter in response to an invitation to attend a meeting to discuss sewage work showed.

“I think that perhaps they simply want to be left alone? They don’t see themselves as really invested in anything that happens beyond the neck.” Rhaenys said. Rhaenys had a good relationship with Lord Stark, Visenya knew, and got on with that man’s wife as well. It was frustration.

“Perhaps you should have sent the letter instead.” Visenya grumbled. “Ryswell would not have been able to say no to your flowery prose.” As much as she hated to admit it, Rhaenys was far better at that sort of thing than she was.

Rhaenys took her hand. “Ryswell is an idiot, Visenya, you not need feel discouraged just because he refused your invitation.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Visenya replied. “Lord Manderly jumped at the chance to attend the meeting when you sent him that letter. As did Lord Dustin and Lord Bolton. Stark noted how Bolton rarely left the Dreadfort.” She couldn’t help the slight note of jealousy that crept into her voice as she spoke then.

Rhaenys sighed. “Maybe it was just one of those things.”

Visenya sighed. “Perhaps you are right.”

“And I wouldn’t listen to Lady Webber when she says you need a softer touch.” Rhaenys said. When Visenya went to protest that, Rhaenys said. “I know you were listening in, sister. You cannot hide it from me.”

Visenya laughed. “Fine, yes I was listening. I wanted to know what that woman was saying. She speaks so much.”

Rhaenys laughed. “That is true. Sometimes she says things which are interesting, other times she just talks nonsense.”

“How do you know which version of her you’re going to get?” Visenya asked curiously. She did not have any ladies in waiting she had never wanted any, considering them excessive and unnecessary.

“I don’t.” Rhaenys said.

“You simply allow her to say whatever comes into her mind?” Visenya asked shocked.

“Yes.” Rhaenys replied.

“How do you deal with that? She’s not the most predictable of people. She could say anything and has said anything. How do you know she will not embarrass herself, or you?” Visenya asked. The thought of simply allowing someone to say anything without thought for the conditions in which it was being said horrified her.

Rhaenys laughed softly. “Because I know that regardless of what she says she will never say anything that will embarrass me.”

Visenya raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that?”

“Because I do not embarrass easily.” Rhaenys replied. Visenya sighed at that. That had been something she had always struggled with, as a child and now as a woman with two children. She was still worried about embarrassing herself or being embarrassed by someone else. She fought hard to repress it but it still appeared from time to time. Rhaenys seemed to notice that something was up for she asked. “Why do you ask?”

“I was simply curious.” Visenya said simply. Deciding to change the topic to something that wouldn’t cause her to be quite so embarrassed she said. “Aegon wishes to seriously consider the proposal from Lord Hightower and the High Septon of marrying Hightower’s daughter to Maegor.”

Rhaenys nodded. “And you are not sure whether such a marriage is appropriate.”

“I am not.” Visenya agreed.

“Why?” Rhaenys asked. “Hightower is an old and powerful family, and they will give the girl a large dowry.”

“I know that, but the girl is slightly older than Maegor, furthermore she also comes from a family that is currently looking at perhaps losing their influence over the Faith once the High Septon dies. Consequently, who knows whether they will be able to keep the Faith under control.” Visenya said. “I worry that the girl comes with more baggage than she does helpfulness. And you know Maegor, he will want to get involved in anything that troubles his wife.”

“And his dragon is too small to warrant him getting involved in the fighting.” Rhaenys said. Visenya nodded.

“Syrax is only as big as a horse, not big enough for fighting and certainly nowhere near as big as Caraxes.” Visenya said referring to her eldest son’s golden dragon.

“So, who would you prefer be considered?” Rhaenys asked.

Visenya sighed. “Aethan has a daughter named Alyssa, she is of an age with Maegor. I think she would be perfect for him. She comes from a respectable family who are our oldest allies. She is also quite pretty and would come with a large dowry and none of the drama that Ceryse would come with.”

“Indeed this is true.” Rhaenys said simply.

“You do not agree?” Visenya asked.

“It’s not that I don’t agree. It’s just I wonder if perhaps we should wait before we try and decide who Maegor, Aenys and Aerion should marry.” Rhaenys replied.

“We did not wait for Aemon.” Visenya pointed out.

“Aemon is the heir.” Rhaenys replied. “He needed a marriage straight away to ensure that he fit with the right person. We can wait with the other boys.”

Visenya thought on that. Her sister was not wrong. It would take time before they eventually knew where things were going to go with the Faith and elsewhere with Braavos also. She sighed. “I suppose you are right.” She thought on something Aegon had said before he had left for his progress and said. “Besides, it’s Aegon’s decision to make in the end.”

Rhaenys nodded, and then kissed her hand. “But we can still influence him as best we can. To ensure our sons do not suffer unhappy marriages.”

Visenya smiled. “True.”


	43. Braavos

** Chapter 43: Braavos **

****

Edmyn knew that once upon a time, Braavos had been a glistening city on the water, a financial hub and a veritable paradise. Now? Now there was no Braavos only the smoking ruins after a decade long civil war which had been prompted following the death of the old Sea Lord. He had a member of the Kingsguard with him, and twenty members of the Dragon Guard alongside his own continent of guards from Riverrun. Alongside two other members of the King’s court. They had arrived two days ago, and had been kept in a neutral land zone near the water, where their ship was. Edmyn looked around and had to repress a shudder. The whole place looked desolate.

The doors to the room opened and in walked the final guests. The merchant faction was already there, led by Rezno Loraq, whilst the militant faction led by Drezno had just walked in. Drezno and his entourage sat down and Edmyn cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, welcome, and thank you for coming. We are here today to discuss bringing an end to the war which has racked your city for a decade, costing millions of lives and security and trade. It is time for you both to set aside your differences and come together for the greater good.” Edmyn noticed the shift in the appearance of both men then.

“I will never share a city with him.” Rezno said pointing at Drezno, the man had lost his brother and his wife to Drezno’s blades.

“Nor I with him.” Drezno replied bitterly.

“Then you are both in luck.” Edmyn said. “His Majesty King Aegon Targaryen has devised a plan which he believes will help every side achieve what they want.”

“Why should I believe that?” Drezno said. “Your King wants to resume trading links, he’s going to propose something that benefits him alone.”

“Just listen to what the man has to say you blithering moronic arse fucker.” Rezno snapped back.

Before Drezno could reply, Edmyn interjected. “King Aegon simply wishes to see the bloodshed stop.” He paused allowing those words to sink in.

“Fine, get on with it.” Drezno snapped.

Edmyn nodded. “His Majesty acknowledges that neither side wishes to share a city with the other. Therefore, he has suggested a division of the city into two parts. The militant side shall get the south and eastern quadrants of the city those that face the external deserts, thus allowing them to access the over land trade routes and Lorath. Meanwhile the merchant side shall get the western and northern quadrants, the sides which land onto the dock and the sea, allowing you to pursue your merchant activity.”

“The Iron Bank is in the South Western quadrant.” Drezno immediately said. “Who gets that?”

“The Iron Bank is little more than a husk. All the money that was placed in there has been removed. Thanks to you.” Rezno snapped.

“It’s not my fault the merchants could not keep their cocks out of it.” Drezno snapped.

Edmyn sensed another argument about to break out, therefore he quickly said. “Gentlemen, please, enough of this bickering. His Majesty suggests that the Iron Bank be dissolved, and that the two factions set up their own banks. He suggests that the place where the Iron Bank currently resides be the site of the border.”

“He wants the Iron Bank dissolved.” Rezno said suspiciously.

“Yes.” Edmyn replied.

“No doubt to get his own Royal Bank up and running properly.” Rezno replied.

 _Well yes._ Edmyn thought to himself, but he did not say that out loud instead he simply asked. “Do you wish for peace or do you wish for this war to keep going?”

“For peace, naturally.” Rezno replied.

“Then this is how one handles the Iron Bank.” Edmyn said, he couldn’t help but think that these two men before him were like little children, never satisfied with what they had until they had destroyed it completely.

“And what of the House of Black and White?” Drezno asked.

“That will be left up to the two of you to decide.” Edmyn replied. He could tell that answer did not please either man and truth be told, he didn’t like it either, but the King had been quite thorough on that.

“I want it gone. It is nothing more than a death cult.” Drezno said.

“I agree.” Rezno said. “Having that around is bad for business.”

“Very well, then you shall need to work together to have it removed.” Edmyn said simply.

There was a pause and then Rezno said. “Very well, I think everything discussed is fine by me.”

There was another longer pause, as they both looked at Drezno, the man’s face when he was thinking made him look deeply constipated. Eventually he said. “I agree, I think this is the best we are going to get.”

“Excellent.” Edmyn said. He gestured for a paper to be brought out. “Now if you would sign this document. It confirms everything we’ve just discussed.”

Both men looked quite surprised, but said nothing instead they took the quills offered to them and signed their names to the paper. Edmyn smiled. Knowing as he did that there were clauses there that would make them beholden to Westeros for good, he praised himself for thinking up those clauses himself. Once that was done, Edmyn signed the document himself as witness, and then said. “A copy will be given to both of you within the next day for your own records.”

Both men got up and Rezno nodded before leaving, Drezno did not leave immediately, though, he stayed behind and indeed looked at Edmyn and asked. “What is in this for your King, Tully?”

Edmyn smiled simply and said. “Peace.”

Drezno laughed. “Ha, right. I’ll believe that the moment Westerosi stop interfering in Essosi affairs.”

“Then you won’t believe it for a long time, for we are tied together.” Edmyn said simply.

Drezno said nothing, he merely looked at Edmyn before walking out of the room.


	44. Wedding

** Chapter 44: Wedding **

****

Aemon took a breath, dressed in the red and black of his house, he could hear the chatter of those gathered in the Sept of Conquest-the sept built following the end of the conquest, on what was named Rhaenys Hill- and he could hear the mumbling of the crowd gathered outside. He was only fourteen years old and yet he was to be married today. Thankfully he was to be married to someone he had grown up with and not a veritable stranger. His father had had some thoughts on the matter beforehand which forced their way into his mind now.

_“Just remember, you are both the same age, and she will be as nervous as you are. Just take it slowly, do things that feel natural to the both of you.”_

_“And what if she gets scared or I get scared when we do something that needs to be done?” Aemon had asked. He had no idea what to expect, he’d never had sex before after all._

_His father hadn’t laughed or sighed, instead he’d simply placed a hand on Aemon’s shoulder and said. “Then you stop. And you talk. Communication is the key okay?”_

_“Okay.” Aemon had said then, not really knowing what his father had meant._

The tolling of the bells brought him out of his reverie, for it signalled that the bride to be was approaching. Sure, enough the doors to the Sept opened and the crowd fell silent. Dressed in gold and black, Jocelyn entered the room. Aemon felt his heart enter his throat. She was beautiful, her hair was hidden behind the veil as were her eyes, but he could already tell she was beautiful. She always had been. Uncle Orys accompanied her, and looked proud, his beard was flecked with grey here and there, and his eyes beamed with pride. They stopped before the altar. “Who comes?” Septon Barth asked. The High Septon was too old and frail to perform the ceremony, or to even bother coming from Oldtown so he had designated the task to the local Septon.

“Jocelyn of House Baratheon.” Uncle Orys said. “Who claims her?”

“Aemon of House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone.” Aemon replied.

Uncle Orys let go of his daughter and Jocelyn came to stand beside him. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back and his chest fluttered. Septon Barth spoke once more. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people. Marriage is the most sacred of things, and as such this commitment they make today is a good one, made before the eyes of the Seven who are One and the people of the realm. I believe they have their vows to say now.”

Aemon went first. “I, Aemon, do take you, Jocelyn to be my wife. I do promise to love and protect you, to listen to you and to learn with you, from this day to our last.” It was simple but effective.

Jocelyn replied. “I, Jocelyn, do take you, Aemon, to be my husband. I do promise to love and listen to you, to learn with you, and to bear you our children from this day to our last.” Jocelyn smiled at him and he returned the favour.

With their vows said, the Septon spoke. “Marriage is the gift from the Father and Mother to all their children to ensure a plentiful union and the continuing of the line. These two people here before us today have sworn their vows and promised to love one another. If there is anyone here who says that they should not be wed, let them speak now.” They wait a moment and when no one stepped forward, Septon Barth continued. “With that said, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.”

Aemon moved forward and lifted the veil up, he felt blood rush to all these strange places when he looked at his wife, he smiled at her and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She replied and for a moment he wanted to just get lost within this kiss, but eventually he pulled back and smiled. With that he took Jocelyn’s hand and they walked out of the Sept with the people cheering. They came to stand on the steps where below them there was a sizeable crowd gathered.  They waved and the crowd roared its approval. Aemon smiled. “It seems they like us.”

Jocelyn snorted. “More like love us.” Aemon laughed. He whistled and Caraxes came down from the sky. All had agreed this was the fitting way for a Targaryen and his wife to leave the Sept. Aemon helped Jocelyn on and then got on himself, with her arms wrapped around him he whistled again and Caraxes took to the air.

As they flew, Aemon asked. “How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad, I think I’m happy the ceremony is done with. Now we can kiss as much as we like.” Jocelyn replied as if to prove her words, she pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Aemon shivered slightly.

“I know right. Though we still have the feast to get through. And we both know our fathers are going to speak during it.” Aemon replied.

“So? Nothing says we have to listen to them.” Jocelyn said.

Aemon turned around slightly and looked at his wife-man it felt good to be able to say that- “What do you mean?”

Jocelyn grinned. “Think about it, Aemon, we’re husband and wife now. Nobody is going to think it amiss if we leave the feast a little early.”

Aemon felt himself blush. “I suppose you’re right.”

Jocelyn laughed and moved closer so that she could whisper. “You know I am.”

With that Caraxes landed on the ground in the Red Keep, and they dismounted, Aemon hastily trying to deal with the thing down below. When he was satisfied with that he took Jocelyn’s hand and said. “My lady.” Jocelyn smiled and together they walked into the throne room.


	45. Septon's Conversation

** Chapter 45: Septon’s Conversation **

****

Garibald felt his bones ache. He was old, too old to be competing for a role that would no doubt bring him nothing but pain and suffering. And yet compete he was. He could not allow some braggart like Moon to take over and destroy an institution that was as old as the idea of the Seven Kingdoms itself. He took a breath and then walked through into the room where the High Septon sat waiting for him.

“Your Holiness.” Garibald said bowing.

“Garibald, take a seat please.” The High Septon said.

Garibald took the chair opposite the High Septon and sat down. The man looked old and frail, they had come up together through the ranks of the Faith. Starting off some fifty years ago, and now here they were, two old men, who still survived through the new world order. “You wished to see me, Your Holiness?” Garibald asked.

“I did.” The High Septon said. The man cleared his throat. “We both know that bending the knee to Aegon Targaryen was the right thing to do.”

“I do.” Garibald said. He and the High Septon had both had the same vision of what would happen if they and Lord Hightower had not bent the knee to the dragon King. The field of fire would look pathetic compared to it. And everything they had worked for would be for naught.

“That is why we must try and prevent Moon from winning the election that will come after my death.” The High Septon said.

Garibald knew that to protest this statement, to say that the High Septon would not die, that he could not die, would be pathetic and not helpful. So instead he said. “I know, Your Holiness. But Moon is young and his role as a tutor to some within the Most Devout has slanted their views towards him.”

The High Septon sighed. “I know, perhaps I should never have made him head of the seminary.”

Garibald shook his head. “He was the right man for the job at the time, Your Holiness. You could not know that he would venture so far from the light.” Garibald had known though. He had seen first hand how power had corrupted Moon just as it had corrupted his father.

The High Septon laughed. “And yet you were the one who reminded me of what power had done to his father.” the man shook his head. “Perhaps I should have listened to you.”

“It does no good to think on things that have come and gone, Your Holiness. We can only focus on the here and now.” Garibald said.

“Indeed, this is true.” The High Septon said.

“I know that Lord Hoare and his friends in the Riverlands are looking to support my candidacy for the position.” Garibald said.

“That is good. Hoare has two members of the Most Devout in his pocket.” The High Septon said. The corruption within the higher echelons of the Faith still surprised Garibald after all these years.

“And I believe Moon is trying to win over Lord Hightower to his cause.” Garibald said. Hightower’s support was where most votes were decided these days.

“He will not get it.” The High Septon said.

“How can you be so sure?” Garibald asked. “Hightower has not shown the same sort of commitment to the reforms as you have, Your Holiness.”

The High Septon smiled. “My grand niece is being considered as a bride for Prince Maegor, the very thought of seeing a Hightower as a princess is enough for my nephew to remove himself from Moon’s clutches.”

Garibald thought on that and then said. “That will only further aggravate Moon. And his followers. There was some sort of scuffle in the Honeywine two days ago between his supporters and the supporters of Septon Dunsan.” The fact that Dunsan was contesting for the role of High Septon made Garibald laugh. Dunsan was a soldier not a priest.

The High Septon laughed. “Who won?”

“Dunsan’s men.” Garibald said.

“Of course.” The High Septon said. “Dunsan won’t win though. He is a warrior but he does not have Moon’s flair for speech. Nor does he have your experience. Right now I think we need your experience more than anything.”

“You would think so.” Garibald replied. “But many of the Most Devout prefer Moon.” Garibald had been on the committee of the Most Devout for thirty years, having replaced his mentor Septon Eustace some time ago.

“Of course. Moon looks as he does, and some of our female members think with their bits not their brains. He speaks nicely and he offers a contrast to the King.” The High Septon said.

“He’s not young nor is he old, and he was born in Oldtown.” Garibald surmised.

“Exactly.” The High Septon replied.

“A shame then that the King has essentially seen to the destruction of the House of Black and White.” Garibald japed.

“Indeed.” The High Septon replied laughing. “However, we both know one thing.”

“And what is that?” Garibald asked.

“That regardless of what happens, our days in Oldtown are done. The King will not rest until the Faith’s spiritual home is in King’s Landing. And he is right to think so. We cannot continually influence things from here, not when the King has been so kind to us.” The High Septon said.

“That will need someone young with enough support to convince the devout to get that through.” Garibald pointed out.

“Indeed, which is why you must win. You win the chances of this happen are much larger.” The High Septon said.

“Then I will try my best.” Garibald said. After that they spent another hour talking about other things and then Garibald rose and left the High Septon’s rooms. He returned to his own and began reading through the orders for the day. As he was about to close the book and venture for a meal, there was a knock on his door. “Enter.” He commanded.

Jace Waters, the boy who served the High Septon entered. “Your Excellency,” the boy said. “I came to you as my master instructed. His Holiness is dead.”

Garibald took a moment to process the news and then said. “Very well, rose the Most Devout.” The boy bowed and left. Garibald said a quick prayer then rose. He had work to do.


	46. Reroute

 

** Chapter 46: Reroute **

****

Aegon stretched out slightly, and saw Rhaenys grin behind her wine cup. Visenya too was also grinning. They had had a very fun night last night consummating the date of their wedding all those years ago, and if he were being honest he was a bit sore. But he knew both of them were as well. He glanced at his son and heir and gestured to the boy’s neck, Aemon clearly got the message for he reddened considerably. Rhaenys handed him some piece of paper and the boy wiped off the mark of his wife Jocelyn’s affections. Aegon grinned. He then cleared his throat.

“The hour is early, we know, but we received word late last night that there had been a decision made in the Conclave of the Most Devout, and therefore we wished to discuss the results.”

Visenya took up the conversation then. “The High Septon died in his sleep two weeks ago. And after months of campaigning by both Septon Garibald and Septon Moon a result has come out. The Most Devout used their brains and chose Septon Garibald as the new High Septon.”

There was a slight pause and then Orys said. “That is good. Garibald is a smart man as we know and he knows it is better to work with the King than to fight him.”

“Indeed.” Aegon said. “Garibald will likely write to us soon to discuss the reform of the Faith and other such things. He has made clear that he is in favour of abolishing the Warrior Sons but not the Poor Fellows. We will speak with him.” Truth be told Aegon suspected that old man Garibald might not last the year, it was alright quite late and he was quite old. Moon was not.

Aemon as always had an insightful thought or question to bring to the table. “But will the Warrior Sons be willing to be disbanded? They are as old as the Faith is in Westeros, and they have provided money and worth to thousands of warriors who are second and third sons. Their current Captain General does not seem like the sort of person who would willingly allow his order to be dissolved.”

“Weren’t they going to be absorbed into the Dragon Guard?” Rhaenys asked then. “It would make the most sense. Brandon Snow was always talking about that.” Brandon Snow had passed into the heavens a few days ago after being badly wounded fighting someone who had tried to come for Aemon. Brandon had killed the man but not before being slit across the throat.  His replacement Ser Quenton Qoherys was a brave man, but not smart.

“I don’t think bringing a bunch of Warrior fanatics into the Dragon Guard is a good thing, Majesty.” Aemon said then. “We know they pledge allegiance to the High Septon, what’s there to say they won’t keep that allegiance if brought into the Dragon Guard? A body whose purpose is to serve the King and only the King.”

Aemon had a valid point and Aegon could tell Rhaenys was proud of their son. Still she asked. “And what would you do with them then?”

Aemon said nothing for a moment but from the way Visenya was looking at him, Aegon could guess what sort of solution he would present. Eventually the boy said. “I would have them brought before the Mistress of Whispers and re-educated into being able to pledge their allegiance only to the crown, and not to any other body.”

“Re-educated?” Torrhen Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Master of Laws asked. “What do you mean re-educated Your Royal Highness?”

“Exactly that.” Aemon said simply. “They are currently trained to respect and obey only the High Septon, that must change if we are to bring about proper reform and obedience throughout the realm. If they are to be brought into the Dragon Guard, they must be taught that the crown is who they are to obey. Nobody else.”

Torrhen stroked his beard, something Aegon knew he did when he was nervous. “That would be, that would be questionable, Sire.”

Aegon shook his head. “Morally and legally there is no need for us to doubt that it is a valid solution.” He saw the look on the man’s face and added. “Not every former member of the Warrior Sons need undergo such treatment, Lord Stark. Only those that are reluctant to either put down their weapons and become men of peace, or those who join and fail in their objectives.”

“And how will you know which is which?” Torrhen Stark asked. “Not everyone thinks the same and not everyone’s intentions are the same from the get go, Sire. Doing this you would show that you are no different to what you claim to oppose.”

Aegon resisted the urge to snap at the man, he knew that Stark was simply doing his duty and trying to ensure his King did not do something he would later regret. Instead he simply said. “Septon Moon will provide the solution to that issue.”

“How so, Sire?” Stark asked.

“Septon Moon.” Was the response provided by Visenya.

“Septon Moon?” Stark asked surprised.

“The man opposes everything we stand for. He will no doubt try to start a war. A war that he cannot win and that the Faith cannot hope to survive should he succeed. We shall offer them a choice. Moon’s way and destruction, or our way and peace.” Aegon answered.

“And how do you know that they will not simply remain neutral?” Stark asked.

“Would you remain neutral if there was someone who was threatening to do something that could destroy your culture and your life? If there was some way to stop them, wouldn’t you take it?” Aegon asked.

“I would.” Torrhen answered.

“And there is your answer.” Aegon said simply. “Those who do not want their way of life destroyed will side with us, and those who do, well they are never true believers anyway.” He saw Torrhen’s mind whirring with what he said, eventually the man sighed and said.

“Very well Sire, I shall prepare the legal documents needed.”

 


	47. Stark Rules

** Chapter 47: Stark Rules **

****

Torrhen cleared his mind from the different thoughts that had been running around for some time. King’s Landing was quite the carnival it had to be said, but it was also a place where one could be easily run down and broken if they weren’t careful. Consequently, Torrhen was greatly looking forward to returning to Winterfell, to his wife and children and even grandchildren. The King cleared his throat, forcing Torrhen to focus.

“You said you had the laws drafted and prepared for the re-education, Lord Stark.” The King said.

“I did indeed, Sire.” Torrhen responded. He produced two sheets of paper and laid them on the table before the King. He pointed to the document closest to himself and said. “This document here is the legal justification for the confiscation of the property of the Warrior Sons, including chapter houses, land grants etc. etc. It is necessary to be phrased in this manner so that whoever might oppose it does not have a leg to stand on.”

The King picked up the paper and read it, a moment passed and then another, then the King said. “That seems reasonable enough.” He pointed to the paper closer to him and asked. “And what is this one?”

“This paper is the document that will ensure that there is no chance of the Faith ever claiming there was wrong done during the re-education of the Warrior Sons. It takes pages from the Seven Pointed Star, from the Old Laws and from the laws drafted after the Conquest, and shows that the Warrior Sons posed a great threat to the realm and their safety and therefore needed changed.” Torrhen said.

The King picked up this piece of paper and read it with much more thoroughness, when he was evidently satisfied he put the paper down and smiled. “A good piece of work, Torrhen.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Torrhen replied.

There was a brief pause and then the King asked. “Tell us something, Torrhen.”

“Sire?” Torrhen replied.

“If you are so opposed to the methods that we are going to be using to ensure that the Faith and the Warrior Sons never get the chance to rebel against us, why did you help draft the legislation that shall be used to do this?” The King asked.

Torrhen said nothing for a moment, thinking over the question, he had given much time to thinking over this and trying to consider all the possible solutions and counter arguments that could be made. Eventually he had settled onto something that he felt comfortable with. “I swore an oath to you, Your Majesty. Twice, both as a subject and as Master of Laws. My oath comes before any personal feeling I might have. It is my sworn duty as a subject of the crown to carry out the King’s wishes. Furthermore, that I personally believe that this could help limit a great threat to the realm’s peace, makes it easier to do.”

The King said nothing in response for the longest time, and Torrhen briefly wondered if he might have over stepped. And then the King said. “A reasonable response. And just another reason as to why we shall miss you when you are gone.” A pause and then. “Are you sure you wish to depart for good?”

Torrhen bit back a sigh. He had thought about this long and hard, over the months and even the year since the initial proposal had been put forward by Prince Aemon and he was satisfied with the conclusion he had reached. “I am, Sire. I feel that I have achieved everything I can for the crown and the realm. It is time for someone younger and more flexible than me to take over as Master of Laws.”

“We see.” The King responded. “We have looked through the list of people you have suggested as your replacement. There were a few surprising choices in there.”

“And if I might ask, who have you decided upon?” Torrhen asked.

The King smiled. “Ser Daemon Connington, the man has sense and has helped his father keep law and order within the lands of Griffin’s Roost for a decade now.”

“A good choice, Sire.” Torrhen responded.

The King nodded. “Well, we shall leave you to it.” the King turned and left, leaving Torrhen where he was looking at the place where the papers had been. The King had taken them as well, Torrhen was sure of it. He sank back down into his chair and opened up the letter he had gotten from his son.

_It will be good to see you again, Father. It has been too long. There are some things I wanted to talk to you about._

It was that last line that made Torrhen slightly nervous, he did not know what sort of things his son wanted to talk about. Clearly they were of great importance. He closed his eyes. He would be back in Winterfell by the moon’s end and someone else would be handling the chaos that would undoubtedly come from the Crown’s decisions.

 _It will be good to have a decent night’s sleep in my wife’s arms._ Torrhen thought to himself. He had not seen his wife for a year and a half now, and he was missing her all the more. He still remembered the last conversation they had had.

_“The King uses anyone who serves his purpose. I can see that, why can’t you?”_

_“I see it. I just know that it is part of swearing an oath of allegiance. I used your father when I was King.”_

_“And do you think the Faith will just bend over when he uses these laws? You know what Manderly is like.”_

_“They will have to, unless they wish to be burned alive.”_

_“Would the King go that far?”_

_“I do not know. And I hope for everyone’s sake we never have to find out.”_

_“Are you scared?”_

_“Yes.”_

The worries were still there but he hoped he was wrong. And hopefully Garibald would live long enough to see the reforms through.


	48. Prince of Dragonstone

** Chapter 48: Prince of Dragonstone **

****

“Dragonstone was originally an outpost in the Valyrian Freehold. I think it was founded by a man named Daeron Brighthair, so named because his hair was an unnatural colour of silver even for our people.” Aemon said as he and Jocelyn walked arm in arm through the hallways of Dragonstone. “When he founded it, it was little more than a volcano with a few inhabitants who marvelled at the presence of a man with a dragon. He was worshipped as a God and went a bit mad.”

“Didn’t he declare himself Emperor of Dragonstone?” Jocelyn asked.

“He did. The Freehold sent Aegor Targaryen to defeat him. Aegor brought some twelve dragons with him and took over the castle.” Aemon replied.

“Thus making it his seat. How come he didn’t get delusions of grandeur then?” Jocelyn asked.

Aemon looked at his wife and grinned. “Because his wife would’ve hit him on the head if he had. And he didn’t like that.”

Jocelyn laughed. “Smart man.” they continued walking for a time and then his wife asked. “Why did your father tell you to go to Dragonstone now? You’ve been the Prince of this place since birth.”

Aemon took a deep breath. “Because we are married now and because things with the Faith look as if they might get warmer now. Garibald is old but he has some interesting ideas, and my father wishes for me to be here.”

“Why?” Jocelyn asked. “Is he worried you might do something rash?”

Aemon shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think it’s more the fact that I’m his heir and there are portions of the Faith that are getting quite rowdy. He wants to make sure that they do not try something.”

“Ah. So, they might come after you as the future of the dynasty.” Jocelyn said. “And me because I am your wife and will bear your children in the future.”

“That and they’re terrified of you.” Aemon said.

“Me? Why?” Jocelyn asked surprised.

Aemon stopped and his wife stopped as well. He looked at her and smiled. “Because you are simply brilliant, Jocelyn. You are smart, kind and caring. And most importantly you don’t give a shit about their rules.”

“So, they think me what? A bad influence?” Jocelyn asked.

“Something like that.” Aemon replied.

Instead of the comment making his wife laugh, it instead made her frown. “Do you find me a bad influence?”

The question surprised him. He knew by looking at her that joking about it would not help the matter, and so instead he said. “I find you to be the most wonderful person in the world.”

“Aemon, I’m being serious.” Jocelyn replied.

Aemon pulled her close. “So am I.” he said.

“Why?” Jocelyn asked.

Aemon looked into his wife’s eyes and said. “I think you’re brilliant. I think you’re kind and caring and generous. You make me laugh, I can talk to you about things I can’t talk to anyone else about. Why would I not think you anything less than wonderful.”

Jocelyn said nothing but she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and for a moment they were lost in one another’s embrace. A cough pulled them apart. Aemon looked around and found a bashful Ser Addison Hill looking at him. “I am sorry Your Royal Highnesses, but you need to keep walking.”

Aemon instantly tensed. “Why, what has happened?”

Ser Addison looked around and then whispered. “Not here, Your Royal Highness.”

Aemon nodded and walked on with Jocelyn walking alongside him. They took the quicker route back to the solar, and when the door was locked, Aemon looked at Ser Addison and Maester Gaemon and demanded. “What has happened?”

“The High Septon has died, Your Royal Highnesses.” Maester Gaemon.

“He was murdered.” Ser Addison said.

Jocelyn gasped and Aemon asked. “By who?”

Maester Gaemon shot Ser Addison a look and then said. “By followers of Septon Moon, Your Royal Highness. They accused him of being an agent of the Stranger and decrying his ties to the throne.”

Aemon sighed. “So, the war has begun.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.” Maester Gaemon replied. “His Majesty the King has written to say that you should strengthen the garrison and the defences. And keep an eye on the Septons on the isle.”

“How many men are there?” Aemon asked.

“Two thousand right now, Your Royal Highness.” Ser Addison replied.

“How soon can we raise another thousand?” Aemon asked.

“In a two weeks’ time, Your Royal Highness.” Ser Addison responded.

“See it done.” Aemon commanded.

“Yes Your Royal Highness.” Ser Addison replied.

Jocelyn looked at him then and asked. “Do you really think so many men will be required?”

“I do not know. I hope not. But we cannot be too careful. The Faith is in limbo now. Moon will no doubt be chosen as the new High Septon. Which means he will try and bring war.” Aemon answered.

“He wouldn’t be so foolish, would he?” Jocelyn asked. “There are five dragons with riders about.”

Aemon sighed. “Only four of those are big enough to ride into battle. Maegor has only just started riding his dragon and his beast is too small for war.”

There was a pause and then Jocelyn said. “I can check with Septa Ceryse about the other members of the Faith on the island. She knows everything.”

Maester Gaemon spoke then. “That would be wise, but phrase it in such a way so as not to raise suspicion.”

“Of course.” Jocelyn said.

“Was there anything else from the King?” Aemon asked.

“Something from Her Majesty Queen Rhaenys.” The Maester said.

“And what did it say?” Aemon demanded.

“Simply that she wishes you to stay strong.” The Maester replied.

Aemon nodded and took Jocelyn’s hand. His wife looked at him and said. “We will.”

Aemon looked at her and nodded, his heart was racing but having her at his side made him feel a lot better. “Aye,” he said. “We will.”


	49. Hoare's Problem

** Chapter 49: Hoare’s Problem **

****

Qoren cleared his mind and made himself focus on the task at hand. Garibald was dead as he thought would happen. But there was a lot left that needed to happen for things to go exactly as he had planned. He had asked the leaders of the Faith in the Riverlands to attend him in Harrenhal and thankfully had come. He looked at them all and nodded.

“Thank you all for coming Your Excellencies. I know that this is a late time to ask for your help, and that things are progressing in difficulty for you all. But this is something that I felt could not be left to chance.” Qoren said. He took a breath then continued. “When Septon Garibald became the High Septon I had thought that we had averted a crisis, but now with his death, I am not sure what might come. The Most Devout are locked into their choice and deliberation process and have been for six moons now. So, I am not sure where they are going. But I do think that Septon Moon is the most likely choice. This would be disastrous for everyone. I think that we need to act now before something goes wrong. I would take your thoughts from this.”

Septon Boremund, the oldest member of the Faith alive right now, and the Septon of Harrenhal spoke. “My lord, I think that we must continue to preach against Moon and his followers. The faithful know that he is dangerous and that the safety of Westeros depends on his removal. But any other means might leave things in ruins.”

“How so?” Qoren asked. “With respect Your Excellency, it does seem as though the preaching is doing little. Indeed, more people seem to be looking toward Moon more than anyone else.”

Septon Boremund smiled. “Indeed, but more people are turning away from him than joining him. Think of the Grand Remonstrance that occurred during the Month of the Stranger. More of that is happening than anything else.”

Septa Elisa, the leading sister from the Sept House in Stoney Sept, spoke. “I agree with Septon Boremund, my lord. I think that preaching is the best way to go. Moon is violent, his followers are thugs. We cannot and should not stoop down to his level. Instead, we must use words to show him as nothing more than a thug.”

“With the premise then being that if he continues to use violence it will show him as nothing more than a scared child?” Qoren asked.

“Exactly, my lord.” Septa Elisa said. “Only those who are scared or have something to hide respond to calls for change with violence.”

“And what if he suddenly changes tack?” Qoren asked. “The man has shown he is not a fool. He is perfectly capable of changing movement if it suits him.” Indeed, Qoren was half convinced that Moon was only doing the whole violence routine to goad the King into action first.

“I do not think he can.” Septon Boremund said. “Moon has never shown the ability to change tack at all. I have been following his career for many years now, and throughout that time he has repeatedly shown that he is someone who acts first and thinks later. His calls for violence and for war show that.”

“And you do not think that that is going to change?” Qoren asked.

“I do not, my lord. I think Moon has his own vision and he will implement it.” Boremund said.

“So, we must step up on the preaching then. We must send more Septons and Septas across not only the Riverlands but the other parts of the realm as well. And we must ensure that the Hightowers do not forget the threat Moon poses to them.” Qoren said. Lord Hightower would be vital to influencing which way the Most Devout voted. That they had been locked into this process for six months now suggested something was going on inside.

Septon Oswald a man from Oldtown originally who worked in Maidenpool spoke then. “My brother serves as the Septon in the Hightower, I could ask him to speak with Lord Hightower, if you wish my lord.”

“Will Hightower listen to him?” Qoren asked. He was not wanting to use all his cards at once.

“I believe so, my lord.” Oswald replied.

“I need a definitive yes or no, we cannot gamble the future of the realm on half certainties.” Qoren replied.

Septon Oswald said nothing for a moment and then eventually said. “I shall write to him and ensure that we have clarification before moving forward, my lord.”

Qoren nodded. “Good.” There was a pause as he thought through what else needed to be said and discussed. Eventually he reached his next topic. “We have mentioned before that the Most Devout are still locked into their deliberation process. It took them all of two hours to declare Septon Garibald the new High Septon, so why has it taken them this long to name a new one?”

“Because they are scared, my lord.” Septon Boremund said. “They are scared that if they choose Moon, that the King will come and burn them down. They are scared that if they don’t’ choose Moon that he and his supporters will come and hound them. That fear is crippling them.”

“Surely they realise that it is not doing anything for the people of the Kingdom either?” Qoren asked.

Septon Boremund sighed. “Indeed, I am sure they are aware, my lord. And that is why they continue to hesitate. The longer they keep going, I think, they feel, the longer they can delay the hostile reaction.”

“Then perhaps we should get the King involved.” Qoren said. Sure, that the sight of Balerion flying over Oldtown would scare anyone with a brain.

“Not if you want the war to come earlier.” Boremund said.

Qoren raised an eyebrow and said. “I don’t want a war at all. I want to avoid one at all costs.” Boremund did nothing then, but Qoren wondered at his words, perhaps the man was not as trustworthy as he had thought.


	50. Visenya's Solution

** Chapter 50: Visenya’s Solution **

****

“It’s been nine moons since the Most Devout entered into their congregation. They chose Septon Garibald after two hours. The longer they take to decide, the more impatient everyone becomes.” Visenya said. “This is why they should’ve been abolished a long time ago. They’re a bunch of old men and women who are desperately trying to hold onto power without any regard for what they are doing.”

“They are also scared.” Aegon said. His hair was becoming more grey than silver now, but he still looked imposing, like a God. “They know that either they choose Moon and risk angering us, or they choose someone else and they anger Moon.”

“What is that man going to do to them?” Visenya demanded. “I know all about his supporters and I have half of them dead to rights and under my control. If he acts, we will know.”

“And it is the other half they are worried about.” Aegon said. “Those are the ones that concern me.”

“I tried everything I could think of.” Visenya said. “They would not bend.”

“How much did you threaten them?” Rhaenys asked a glint in her eye.

“Not that much. Only a little bit.” Visenya said.

“Regardless, there are still some within his support network who are not under our control. Therefore, they are playing it safe.” Aegon replied.

“Why not simply deal with Moon now?” Visenya asked. “I have people near him, at any moment they could take him out with a word from me. Why not do that and simply spare ourselves all this drama?”

Aegon sighed. “Because that will not change anything. Instead, it will simply remove the most immediate threat and keep everything else simmering beneath the ground.” There was a pause and then her brother continued. “Moon represents something. He represents those who have not yet acquainted themselves with our rule. It has been fourteen years since we took the throne and yet there are those who wish for the old ways to return. Moon represents that. And as such we must see him either chosen or not chosen. If he is chosen he will do everything he can to get back that which the Faith lost. And when he does that he will do things that will alienate those lords like Manderly, Hightower, Lannister and others who strongly support the Faith now. He will show them the true corruption of the Faith and they will abandon it.”

“And that process will take time.” Visenya said realising what her brother was getting at. “And in that time who knows what he will do. He might set his followers on your adherents, causing them to wonder what is happening. Especially if you do nothing.”

Aegon sighed. “I will not be doing nothing, Visenya. I will be watching and making notes and planning.”

“Planning for what?” Visenya demanded. “If the man is setting everything on fire, what are you going to be planning?”

Aegon looked at her and said. “Planning the best way to destroy the Faith.”

“Completely?” Visenya asked. She had thought her brother did not have the stomach for such a thing. Clearly she had been wrong.

“Completely.” Aegon said. “Moon represents the Faith if he is elected. As High Septon he will pursue all sorts of policies that will show the Faith for what it is, an over bloated mess of institutional non-importance. None of the lords in the South truly care about the Faith beyond what power it grants them.”

“So, if Moon is elected and then goes about doing what he does, he will weaken the Faith and then he will weaken the trust the lords place in the thing.” Visenya said thinking this through, she had not stopped to think about the long-term implications only the short-term ones which angered her. “And in its place, you hope to fill the void.” She concluded.

“Not just me, Visenya.” Aegon replied. “All of us. Our family.”

Visenya thought about it and then said. “You wish for our family to replace the Seven or to take up parts of the Seven.” She thought about it then and said. “Makes sense. After all, we all know that the common people worship us.” It was a statement that from anyone else she knew would’ve had her siblings laughing, but from her it did not. “And that is why you want the base of the Faith to move to King’s Landing.”

“Exactly.” Aegon responded.

“So, why not end this stalemate in the Most Devout and have this election over and done with?” She asked.

“Because I need to know one thing from you.” Aegon replied.

“And what is that?” She asked.

“I need to know if you are prepared to do this the peaceful way.” Aegon asked.

“The peaceful way?” Visenya replied. “You mean no burning and no deaths?”

“Yes. We must try this through preaching and other methods, once the man has been elected. And then if that fails, only then do we turn to violence.” Aegon said.

“Moon must discredit himself.” Visenya agreed.

“Yes.” Aegon replied.

Visenya thought about it for a moment, this was going against everything in her body but she also knew that it was one of the few ways to completely destroy the thing that threatened her family. She thought on it and then eventually said. “Very well, I agree.”

Aegon smiled. “Good. Now, you should send word to get this whole process done.”

Visenya nodded. She rose, nodded her head to her brother and then walked out of the room. As she walked to where one of her spies was she thought about what her brother had said. They would replace the Faith and the Seven with their family. That was something, and quite ambitious as well. Already the people worshipped them, she knew, but the nobles? Now that would be something else. She found the spy she was looking for, he bowed before her. “Tell them it is time.” Visenya said.

“Yes Your Majesty.” The spy said before he hurried off. Visenya watched him go and then nodded. Finally, they would get somewhere.


	51. Torrhen's Retreat

 

** Chapter 51: Torrhen’s Retreat **

****

It was good to be back in Winterfell and the north, where the air was cleaner and the sky was visible. There was no dragon heat turning up the humidity and there was no intrigue and politics. Actually, no, there was intrigue and politics, but it was the sort he recognised and knew how to handle. As such he felt far more in control here than he had ever done in the south.

He looked at his eldest son and smiled. Brandon was a man grown now with children of his own. Two boys, Walton and Alaric. Torrhen spoke then to break the silence. “So, you’re telling me that Lord Manderly’s son Ser Beron wants to marry Dacey Mormont, but that Dacey Mormont told him that she would only marry him if he beat her in a wrestling match?” It didn’t sound that farfetched truth be told. The Mormonts were a strange people, hard and feisty, the Men and women were both enough for the wildlings and the ironborn.

“Yes. And Ser Beron almost agreed to it, but his father told him that if he did that he risked losing and that would be an embarrassment.” Brandon replied.

Torrhen snorted. “Ah Lord Manderly, always thinking about his family’s name and not those involved in it.”

“Personally I would have loved to have seen that. It would provide some needed entertainment.” Brandon replied.

“And where would you have had such a fight take place?” Torrhen asked.

“Not at Winterfell, that’s for sure.” Brandon said. “We don’t need that sort of nonsense happening here.”

That was the thing about his son, along the way he had changed from being a carefree child into this cold hard man, similar to how Torrhen’s own father had been. It was worrying. “I don’t know, son, I think that such a thing might actually have helped bring people together here.”

Brandon snorted. “Really? You think seeing a man be beaten by a woman would bring people together in Winterfell?”

There was some underlying tension in his son’s words that he couldn’t quiet figure out. “No, but I think seeing a fair fight would have done.”

His son changed the topic. “Anyway, the silver mines are producing more silver than we know what to do with. That’s what Long and Lake keep saying.”

Torrhen nodded. “Indeed, we cannot just flood the market south of the neck, that would be madness. Therefore, I think we need to turn them into useful items.”

“What sort of items?” Brandon asked.

“Items which can be traded on the market. Not sold just as pure silver, but something else. Cups, cutlery that sort of thing.” Torrhen replied.

“Weapons even.” Brandon mused.

“The way to make weapons out of silver was lost some time ago, Brandon, you know that.” Torrhen replied besides he didn’t like the look his son’s eyes had had when he’d said that.

“I know, but still, if we rediscovered it we could make a fortune. Especially given what’s happening in the south.” Brandon replied.

Torrhen’s eyes narrowed. “And what exactly do you think is happening in the south?” He didn’t know what his son knew, he knew his own wife knew a little but not a lot. The Targaryens were very good at keeping everything compartmentalised.

“I know that there is trouble brewing between the Faith and the dragons. That the Faith might choose someone who sees the Targaryens as little more than bastards born of incest. And I know that the Targaryens are trying to remove him.” Brandon replied. There was a certain amount of glee in his son’s voice that worried him.

“And why do you think learning how to turn silver into weapons would help us?” Torrhen asked.

“Because then we could sell them to either side and make a fortune.” Brandon responded.

“And we would be committing treason by doing so.” Torrhen said.

“How? We’d be selling to the crown as well.” Brandon pointed out.

“And to the Faith. Assuming there is a war between the two, selling to anyone but the crown is treason and you know that.” Torrhen replied.

“What? Just like when you bent the knee?” Brandon demanded.

Torrhen felt as if he’d been slapped in the face. He’d often wondered what his sons had felt of his decision to bend the knee, they’d gone from being royalty to being nothing more than just the sons of a lord. Admittedly one of the more powerful ones, but still. “So, that’s what this is about.”

“Well? You didn’t answer my question, father. Did you commit treason when you bent the knee?” Brandon demanded.

“No.” Torrhen replied. “I did not commit treason. What I did, I did to spare the north. We had already marched into the south. I had already met with Aegon Targaryen once before. I knew what would happen should I refuse to bend the knee. I knew that the north could not hope to stand against the united power of the southern Kingdoms. Therefore, I bent the knee.”

“And you robbed me of my birthright.” Brandon snapped.

“I kept you alive.” Torrhen replied. “Would you rather be King of a dead Kingdom or the future Lord of the biggest and one of the richest parts of Westeros?”

“I would want to have my pride.” Brandon said.

“Pride does not keep a roof over your head, nor does it put food in your stomach. Pride is nothing without sense.” Torrhen said.

“So, what? We bend the knee and we get dragged into the wars of the south, is that what we do?” Brandon demanded.

“No. We bent the knee, and now we are able to exploit our full potential. Within twenty years we will be richer than the Lannisters.” Torrhen said.

“How can you be so sure?” Brandon asked.

“Because I have it in writing from the King.” Torrhen said, he picked up a piece of paper from inside one of the table drawers and handed it over to his son.

His son read it and then looked at him. “So, according to this document, we will be selling the crown the silver and the wood and everything else it needs for what looks like a destructive device for the next ten years.”

“And the profits from that will make Winterfell the richest house in the land, behind the crown.” Torrhen said.

“But how?” Brandon asked.

“The Faith.” Torrhen replied simply.

 


	52. Moon

** Chapter 52: Moon **

****

His entire life had been building up to this moment. He had been waiting for the chance to hear his name proclaimed in the Hall of the Seven Stars, and now it had been. He smiled as he looked at the congregation gathered in the Starry Sept. These were his people now, and they would do as he bid or face his wrath. He cleared his throat and began talking.

“My children, it has been a long time since we had some clarity on the matter of Faith.” He looked around and noted their confusion. Good, that was very good. “My predecessor believed Faith was a private matter to be done in the home of the worshipper. But that is wrong. Faith is not something that can or should be hidden away. It is something that should be celebrated, openly and with great passion. For the Seven Who Are One respect those who show them love. They grant them favours and honours.” He stretched his hands out. “Why look at me. I was nothing and now I stand before you, the most powerful man in the land.”

There was some murmuring at that, and Moon knew he was striking a chord. “There is nothing more sinful than someone who denies their faith. For to deny your faith is to deny the Seven and that is the ultimate crime. Why would you claim to be a man of Faith, if you were to deny that which is a core of your being?” That got some murmurs of approval. “Furthermore, to ensure that the Faith does not deny itself the chance to spread the word of true God, it must have followers and yet we are seeing our brothers and sisters deny themselves the sacrament.” That god people riled up as he knew it would. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a member of the Dragonguard watching and twisting. The man would not survive this.

He raised his hand. “We live in a world where the King denies the right of the Faith to patrol the lands and feed the poor. He has replaced the Warrior Sons with his own pompously named Dragonguard and he has replaced the Poor Fellows with his own system of helpers. The man is trying to bastardise the Faith for his own ends.”

“FOR SHAME!” came the howl from the audience. Moon smiled he knew he was winning them over.

“And when the King does this, he claims that it is for the good of the realm.” Moon laughed. This was too easy. “He is lying. He is not doing any of this for the good of the realm. He is doing this because he wishes to be the only power in the land. He has forgotten that there are people out there who know more of this land than he. He has forgotten or never bothered to learn of the power of the Faith.”

“He is a traitor!” Someone in the crowd yelled.

 _Excellent._ Moon thought to himself. “He is.” Moon replied spreading his arms wide. “He has been misled by cancerous advisors, and he must be rid of them. Otherwise the Stranger will come and who knows how that will end.” Moon knew how that would end, he had been dreaming of it for years now.

“What do we do?” Someone asked.

Moon says nothing for a moment, allowing the crowd to feel suspense. He had learned a long time ago that doing this was effective. People were simple creatures they wanted to be led by the hand to the promised land. They were too stupid to find it themselves. “We spread the word of the Faithful. Be it with the quill, with our voices or with the sword.”

“The sword?” Someone asked.

“Yes, the sword.” Moon replied. “There will be those who resist our methods. Who will say we are committing treason. They are wrong. We cannot commit treason for we are fighting for the Seven Who Are One and they are the ultimate authority in this land, not Aegon Targaryen.”

“A bastard born of incest!” Someone shouted.

“A bastard born from the whims of evil.” Moon said then. “Such a thing cannot be tolerated and therefore he must be shown the error of his ways.”

“How?” Someone asked.

“We do as we have been doing.” Moon said. “We talk, we write and we fight where needed. I shall not let the Faith become something less than it should be by rights. That is something that you can be confident of.”

There was applause then. But through the applause there came a dissenting voice. “You speak madness.” The voice said. Moon looked through the crowd and found himself looking at Septon Boremund.

Moon looked at the man, he was hunched over and looked as if he were bleeding. “Wrong? How am I wrong?”

“You spew hatred and are talking about taking the Faith through a path that will lead to its destruction.” Boremund said.

“And you are an old man who has lost the will to fight for what he believes to be right.” Moon retorted.

“I know what it is right. And this is not right.” Boremund said.

Moon stepped back from the pulpit, and took his sword he advanced down the steps to stand before Boremund and said. “You have forgotten your vows. You are bought and paid for, and are a traitor to the Faith.”

“I am trying to protect the Faith.” Boremund said.

“The Faith does not need your protection.” Moon said.

“It does, from you.” Boremund replied.

Moon swung his sword and in one fell blow Boremund was coughing up blood and rolling on the floor. To the shocked crowd, Moon proclaimed. “The crusade has begun!” There was a loud cheer and Moon knew that there was no going back now. It was victory or death, and he knew where this was going.

 


	53. Rhaenys Decision

** Chapter 53: Rhaenys Decision **

****

With Aegon and Visenya away visiting the Lannisters, Rhaenys was in charge of King’s Landing. She had handled the politics relatively well; she knew when to charm the lords and ladies of the realm and when to use force. She also knew when to flirt with a lord to get him to reduce the charges on something for the common man. All in all, it was a relief. Aegon was getting a break from ruling for a time and Visenya going with him meant they could enjoy some time together. Rhaenys spent time with their children and ensured they all got what they needed. Aemon had written from Dragonstone to say things were going well with Jocelyn and Dragonstone and she felt happy.

However, as she looked at the women before her, their faces bruised, their body language defeated, she worried that was about to change. “Who are you?” She asked.

“We are from Maidenpool, Your Majesty.” The woman at the front replied, she had black hair and black eyes.

“And why have you come all this way?” Rhaenys asked.

“To seek justice, Your Majesty.” The woman replied.

“Justice for what? Has Lord Mooton wronged you?” Rhaenys asked.

“He has not wronged us, but he cannot help us, Majesty. For he fears the wrath of the High Septon.” The lady said.

“What has happened?” Rhaenys demanded.

The woman who had spoken shrank back then and a younger woman, with blonde hair and green eyes spoke. “We were praying at the Sept in Maidenpool, Majesty. We were minding our own business when they came. They bore the sign of the Faith, and they claimed they needed rooms, so we provided rooms for them as is our duty. But then they forced us into these rooms and we were all raped. When Brother Michael protested, they killed him and the Septas present.”

Rhaenys felt horrified. “Did you get a good look at what these men looked like?” She had heard rumours, a whisper here and there but nothing solid.

“They wore the white and black hoods of the High Septon’s Most Devout and they carried golden seven pointed shields. They said we were their property and their reward. That the High Septon had given us to them.” the woman with the blonde hair said.

There was an angry murmur passing through the court now. “And what did Lord Mooton do when you went to him?”

The blonde woman shrank back, terrified, and Rhaenys suspected she knew what the answer would be. A woman with a limp and red hair stepped forward and answered. “He told us that though he found what had happened to use unacceptable, he could not help. For he knew the High Septon and knew that these men would never have acted on his orders.”

That drew angry murmurs from the gathered nobles. Rhaenys raised a hand for quiet. “He was wrong to do that to you.” She paused and thought this through, she then looked at the women before her. They all looked beaten and broken down in some way. “We promise you that you shall get justice.” The women bowed and the one who had spoken first said.

“That is all we ask for, Your Majesty.” With that they were shown away from the throne room. Rhaenys knew there were a host of problems that needed dealt with but this was something that was occupying her mind right now.

“Court is dismissed. Small council to me.” With that she rose off the throne and walked down the steps. Ser Gregor Goode accompanied her, Ser Corlys and Ser Richard had accompanied Aegon and Visenya to the West. She thought as she walked. If this was true then Moon was doing everything that Aegon had thought he would do and it worried her. She entered the small council chamber and sat down. The other members soon joined.

“Your Majesty.” Orys began.

Rhaenys held up a hand to stop him. “This is the fifth such incident we’ve gotten since Moon became High Septon.”

“Your Majesty we do not know if they are connected.” Orys said.

Rhaenys looked at him and said. “Five incidents, all with the perpetrators saying the exact same thing before they committed the crime and after. All of them using the same tools and carrying the same things. Who else could it be?”

“It could be a trap.” Orys said. “Someone on the outside could be trying to get things to a point where war is only an option.”

“And who would dare do that?” Rhaenys demanded.

“Hightower, he might want Moon gone. Others within the Faith with money and contacts.” Orys replied.

“And so what if it is?” Lord Aethan asked. “This is the way to reduce their power and achieve what the King has always wanted.”

Rhaenys looked at her cousin and said. “Not just that, but it is also the only way to get justice.”

“And how many people must die?” Orys asked.

“Only as many support Moon.” Rhaenys replied.

“And how will you decide who supports Moon and who doesn’t? People will blend in and try and change their allegiances.” Orys pointed out.

“Anyone who has attended his sermons, anyone who has supported him financially, anyone who has not acted to prevent these crimes. They shall be judged and punished accordingly.” Rhaenys said.

“That could mean thousands of people, Your Majesty!” Orys said.

“Then so be it.” Rhaenys replied. “Moon is a monster, he and his supporters do not deserve second chances.”

There was a silence for a time and then a knock on the door, it opened and a letter was handed to Ser Gregor he came and sat down and handed it to her. Rhaenys opened it and sighed. “There has been another attack. This time in Oldtown itself. And Septon Moon was there.”

“How many affected?” Orys asked.

“Four hundred raped, and three dead.” Rhaenys replied.

Orys looked at her then and asked. “When do we begin?”

“Now.” Rhaenys said. “We take action now.”


	54. Aegon's Meet

** Chapter 54: Aegon’s Meet **

****

Loren Lannister was ageing; his golden hair was greying and his posture was slumping. He had no belly, but his eyes looked haggard. The sign of a man who enjoyed his wealth and knew how to party. Aegon appreciated that, he also knew there was a keen wit and shrewdness under all the charm and bluster. That was why he had come with Visenya to the Rock. To see what the Warden of the West had to say about the Faith and Warrior Sons.

“We would thank you for your hospitality these past two weeks, Loren. We know it cannot have been easy having to cater for two dragons. However, we shall soon be departing back for King’s Landing and the throne, which we are sure will relieve you.” Aegon said.

“Nonsense.” Loren replied. “It has been an honour having you here, Your Majesty. And seeing the dragons, well that has fulfilled a dream of a lifetime.” There was a pause and then the man continued. “But I sense you did not just come here to talk about gold production and the harvest. There is more troubling you?”

Aegon looked at Visenya and winked. As he had thought, Lannister was shrewd. “You are correct.” Aegon replied. “There is this matter of the Faith and their stubbornness.” He paused and then amended himself. “Not the Faith but those who follow Septon Moon. Their stubbornness is causing trouble throughout the realm.”

Loren laughed. “That is one way to put it. The protest you destroyed in Lannisport contained fifty people. They are now fifty corpses.” Visenya went to say something and Loren hurriedly added. “I am not complaining. The Warrior Sons chapter in Lannisport closed for good after that and they are now members of the Dragon Guard or the city watch in the city. Therefore, I am grateful.”

Aegon nodded and then looked at the man. “But there is something you wish to add?” He knew the way Loren was sitting indicated he had something he wished to say.

“I think that perhaps you were too lenient on the Faith when you first came, Sire.” Loren said. “I know that initially you needed their support and the fact the Warrior Sons supported you so ably and so openly no doubt made it seem as if they were completely on your side. But there’s the thing, the Warrior Sons operated in sync with the Faith when the High Septon and the Captain General were family. Now? Now the Captain General is a man from the Westerlands and the High Septon is a man who nobody knows anything about other than what he says. There was always bound to be tension.”

“So, what would you have done had you been in the King’s place?” Visenya asked.

“I would have had them all massacred and forced the Faith to relocate to King’s Landing the moment my coronation was done.” Loren replied.

Aegon snorted. “And that would have provoked complete rebellion. There would have been those arguing we jumped before we were pushed. And that there was needless loss of life.”

Loren looked at him then and said. “Perhaps but those who rebelled then would then be dead afterwards. There were more people willing to die for you after you had just been crowned then at the start of your campaign, Sire. Think about it. You took the entire realm and made it in your image. You are a God amongst men. Why would people not fight for you, if you asked?”

“Because we would have removed something that had been around longer than us through means not justified.” Aegon replied.

“Perhaps, but you could have changed the narrative later.” Loren replied.

“And how would you have done that?” Visenya asked.

“The Septons and Maesters write the histories. I would have gotten them to write about the justification for the purge and how the Warrior Sons and Poor Fellows had overstretched themselves and their mandates.” Loren replied. “I would have added that they were tied to seedy elements and gone from there.”

Aegon held up a hand as Visenya went to speak. Instead, he looked at the man before him and asked. “And what would you do now?”

“The time for peaceful negotiation has ended, Sire.” Loren replied. “When he ordered the raping of thousands of women in Oldtown the High Septon broke everything that is sacred. The only answer is war.”

“And what would you do with those who are only following the High Septon because he is the High Septon?” Aegon asked.

“I would have them question their thought processes and then have them trialled for treason. They are still committing crimes.” Loren replied.

Aegon mulled this over and nodded, allowing Visenya to speak. “And what would you do when all is said and done?”

“I would move the Faith to King’s Landing and keep it completely under my control. I would disband the Warrior Sons and the Poor Fellows and ensure they are never allowed to return.” Loren said.

Aegon looked at Visenya and through their link they communicated. _“Perhaps it is right to ask him to raise the banners?”_

_“And how do we know he won’t try something?”_

_“Because he is an old man who wants to remove another obstacle to him having peace.”_

_“And you trust him?”_

_“No, but I trust that he won’t want to be burned alive.”_

_“Very well, the call is yours brother.”_

Aegon looked at Loren Lannister and asked him. “Are you still able to ride a horse into battle?”

Lannister looked surprised. “I am yes.”

“Then prepare your horse and your men.” Aegon commanded.

“Why, Sire?”

Aegon stood up then prompting everyone else to stand. “Why because we are going to go Moon hunting and we shall need your knights to help us.”

Loren smiled. “It would be my honour to help you, Sire.”

“Good. How soon can you be ready?” Aegon asked.

“Within two weeks, Sire.” Loren replied.


	55. A Council of War

** Chapter 55: A Council of War **

****

They landed somewhere between the Rock and Highgarden. The Dragonguard had come on ahead of them and had arrived here two days before them. So, the camp was already set. They’d left Loren Lannister as he had been preparing to march for war. His bannermen had been coming to Casterly Rock prepared to do their duty for their King.  Once they’d dismounted from their dragons and had a bath-with some other fun activities- they’d then settled down for the night.

With her head on his chest, Visenya spoke. “You know this is only going to go one way. Are you sure you are prepared for it?”

Aegon said nothing for a time and then. “I am. I think we’ve given him enough rope now.”

“Why did it take you till Oldtown to decide to act?” Visenya asked. The horrors that had been inflicted before Oldtown did not sit well with her. And she was quite sure they wouldn’t sit well with her brother either.

“Because I knew that Oldtown would send shockwaves across the Kingdom. Everything else could be dismissed. But Oldtown was where he was based. He pissed in his own front door.” Aegon replied.

Visenya thought on that and then said. “Well, if it is of any use, I know just how many men are rallying to his cause.” She had received the word from the ravens she used.

“How many is that?” Aegon asked.

“The Warrior Sons commanded by Ser Willem Crakehall all of them have decided to make their last stand with Moon. Lords Costayne, Merryweather, Osgrey and Peake have also sided with him.” Visenya said.

“Interesting. Crakehall had given the impression he was willing to retire.” Aegon said.

“I think Moon has his family as hostage.” Visenya said. Her sources near Oldtown had not been able to quite confirm this, but it would not surprise her.

“And what of the Reacher Lords who have sided with him?” Aegon asked. “What does Moon have over them?”

“Nothing that I have been able to find.” Visenya answered. “Costayne was always more likely to side with Moon due to their ties, we knew this. Merryweather does whatever his wife tells him and she is a Costayne. Osgrey and Peake want favour from the High Septon.”

“And is there anyone else who will side with him?” Aegon asked.

Visenya knew her husband was wary of having to fight and potentially wipe out more than one house, and so she thought through everything her ravens and spies had told her and shook her head. “Not that we have been told no. Everyone else is waiting to see what happens.”

“Good.” Aegon replied, he sighed then. “I do not want to have to burn through everyone who sides with Moon, but I fear that is the only way to show I mean what I say.”

“I agree,” Visenya replied. “You cannot allow them to stand with a man who has ordered rape and pillaging and allow them to survive.”

Aegon nodded. “And what of Oldtown? How have the people of the Holy City responded to what their High Septon ordered?”

Visenya shivered slightly and Aegon pulled her closer. “They rioted. They sacked the Starry Sept and forced Moon to flee, they also lynched Lord Hightower when he tried to calm them down. They hold his son hostage. They fear that you will come and burn the city down.”

Aegon looked down at her and there was something of the dragon about his gaze. “And is there any reason I should do that?”

Visenya shook her head. “Moon is not there. He has fled.”

“Then there is no reason for me to inflict pain on the people of Oldtown.” Aegon Said simply. “Where has the man gone?” her husband asked.

“He is moving northwards to Highgarden. He wishes to convince Lord Tyrell to support him.” Visenya said.

“And will Tyrell support him?” Aegon said.

“I do not think so.” Visenya said.

“You do not sound sure?” Aegon replied.

“Tyrell knows that he owes his position to you, but he also knows that the Faith gave his father legitimacy during the reign of the Gardener Kings. He also fears what might happen should he reject Moon. He fears for his soul.” Visenya said.

“A smart man. But he must know that Moon will simply rape his wife and daughters and then move on.” Aegon said bluntly.

“I think he is willing to take a gamble and ensure that nothing like that happens.” Visenya said.

Aegon considered this and then said. “We shall move onto Highgarden then.”

Visenya nodded and looked at her husband and asked. “What will you do?”

“Try and get there before Moon does and make Tyrell see sense. And if that does not work, I shall defeat any army Tyrell marshals.” Aegon replied.

“Loren Lannister is coming with 20,000 men, and Rhaenys is coming with an army from the Crownlands and the Stormlands. Do we need anymore men?” Visenya asked. “Plus we have the one thousand men of the Dragonguard.”

“I do not think so no. Now that I know how many men that Moon has with him, I am beginning to think that perhaps I might not need so many men myself. However, I do not wish to given Moon a false sense of confidence and encourage others to rally to his side.” Aegon replied.

“I do not think anyone else will rally to his side.” Visenya replied. She thought through what she had seen in her visions and nodded to herself.

There was a moment’s silence and then Aegon asked. “And do you think I should go through with my plan once this is all over?”

“I think so.” Visenya nodded. “You cannot have the Faith in a separate place. Not now. Not when they’ve shown how dangerous they can be.”

“Very well.” Aegon replied. He kissed the top of her head and whispered. “Get some sleep, we set off in the morning.”

Visenya nodded and closed her eyes and listened to her husband’s steady breathing.


	56. The Prince

** Chapter 56: A Prince **

****

Aemon straightened himself out and then looked at his mother. The Queen looked at him and smiled. “You look a lot like your father.” Aemon smiled, that was quite the compliment but still.

“Mother what was it you wanted to talk about?” Aemon asked. Jocelyn was asleep, but he wanted to check up on her and make sure she didn’t have the nightmares anymore.

“I wanted to make sure you know what you need to do whilst I am gone.” Mother said.

“I know what I need to do Mother.” Aemon said. He’d already had this conversation with his mother, a fair few times before. “No signing any other declarations of war. No signing new proposals into law, and no signing off on any expensive declarations. Listen to the council’s advice and ensure the city doesn’t burn down.” Aemon looked at his mother and saw her blink in surprise. “You see I was actually listening.”

Mother smiled. “And you know that with Orys and I out of the city you are going to be the one having to look after your brothers.”

Aemon sighed dramatically. Maegor was fine, he was a quiet lad, but Aenys and Aerion Were both so filled with energy. “Yes, I know. Though I still don’t see why you don’t take Aenys with you. He’s attached to your hip.”

Mother laughed. “He’s just a little boy. I’m not taking him to the battlefield.”

Aemon didn’t ask why he couldn’t go and fight, he was sixteen a man grown, it would not be fitting for a man and the Prince of Dragonstone to ask such a question. “Fine, I’ll make sure the boy doesn’t do something stupid.”

Mother smiled. “Good.” There was a brief pause and then she asked. “And how is Jocelyn doing?”

When Jocelyn had started having these nightmares, Aemon had brought it up with Mother and they’d had a look into what might be causing them. There had been no definitive solution to that question, but Aemon was willing to keep her away from the more stressful elements of court if it meant she got better. “She’s okay now. She’s sleeping a lot easier than she was when we first came. But I worry that something might set her off.”

Mother nodded. “Understandably so.”

Aemon sighed and then asked. “How long will you be gone for?”

“I do not want to make any predictions, but we are going with forty thousand men from the Crownlands and the Stormlands, as well as the men from the Westerlands and the Dragonguard. The High Septon has four thousand Warrior Sons, the Poor Fellows and four or five lords from the Reach on his side. I do not think we shall be gone for very long.” Mother replied.

Aemon nodded. That was a relief. “And what will happen once the battle is done?” He wondered whether Father would put the boot in now. He had heard what had happened in Oldtown and Maidenpool and had been horrified by it.

“Once the battle is done, the Faith will be reformed. There will no longer be the Warrior Sons or the Poor Fellows. And the High Septon and the Most Devout will not sit in Oldtown. They will come to King’s Landing and be here for perpetuity.” Mother replied.

“Why not simply abolish the High Septon and the Most Devout and have the crown take control of the Faith?” Aemon asked.

“Because that would then open up an entire can of worms that might not be possible to close.” Mother said.

“But surely it would be better to do that, then to keep the High Septon and Most Devout around when they have shown themselves troublesome?” Aemon asked.

Mother sighed. “Ideally yes, one would like for the entire thing to be removed, but we do not live in such a world. The people of Westeros would not like so grand a change and therefore we must not remove the Faith. We can keep them on a leash and ensure they do not do anything that would anger us, but that is it.”

“And what happens if something like Moon happens again?” Aemon asked.

“If someone like Moon were to emerge again, we would not wait for him to act first. We would take a decisive step in ensuring he or whoever it might be would never get to the highest position in the land for the Faith.” Mother said.

Aemon mulled this over and then asked. “So, why did you let Moon rise that high this time?”

Mother sighed. “We needed to someone to act in such a manner as to discredit the entire system currently in place. People are slow to respond to reform unless they see the need for it. Moon was the sign that most of the people needed.”

Aemon thought on this for a moment and then asked. “And was the purpose served then?”

Mother looked at him as if she knew exactly what he meant. “Yes. It should never have had to come to that, but it has been served.”

Aemon nodded. He had nothing more to ask, and his mother seemed to see that. Before she went though he hugged her. He was much taller than her now, her head came into his chest. “Be safe, Mother. I love you.” He said then.

“I will be,” Mother replied. “Be safe here, and be smart. And look after Jocelyn and your brothers. Love you.”

Their hug ended and Aemon watched as Mother left the room. He stood there for a moment, before leaving as well, he needed to make sure Jocelyn was okay, and he wanted to ensure that there was nothing left undone before Mother left. He got to their rooms and saw Jocelyn fast asleep. He watched her for a moment and then took a book from the shelf and sat down to read. He needed to keep his mind calm for a time. Mother would be leaving soon and then he could deal with whatever emotions came forth. Until then, he would read and pray.


	57. Moon Blood

** Chapter 57: Moon Blood **

****

Moon stretched his arms out and then brought them down. He closed his eyes and hummed an old drinking song his father had taught him. His entire life had been coming to this. From the moment, the Wood’s Witch had told him what his future would be, he had trained, and prepared for it, and striven for perfection and he would like to think he had achieved it. He looked out at the camp before him, sprawling tents and men working their weapons into good condition and smiled.

“Your Holiness.” The Captain General of the Warrior Sons greeted him.

“Captain General. Everything is prepared?” Moon asked.

“Yes, Your Holiness. The council is prepared.” The general said.

Moon nodded. “Then come.” With that he turned around and walked passed two or three men who hailed him, he waved to them, and then entered the tent. There he found the Warrior Sons, leading Poor Fellows, and Lords Costayne, Peake and Merryweather there. They rose and bowed before him. “Sit.” He commanded and they sat.

Moon looked around the room and then his eyes landed on Lord Costayne. “Lord Costayne, tell us, how goes the scouting, where are the enemy?”

Costayne’s family were hostages in his base back in the Starry Sept, or at least they had been the last time he had looked. The man was nervous but he worked well. “It seems, Your Holiness that Aegon Targaryen has brought with him the forces of the Westerlands, the Stormlands and the Crownlands with his so called Dragonguard which numbers some four thousand strong.”

There were murmurings there and Moon asked. “And how many of these men are ours?”

Costayne said nothing for a moment and then replied. “Two thousand at least, Your Holiness. I believe Lord Crakehall is our leader in this group.”

The Captain General nodded. “My brother would never betray you, Your Holiness.”

“We would hope not.” Moon replied. “Good, and Crakehall knows the plan?” He had had a vision about this plan and therefore had sent riders out to explain it to all loyal followers.

“He does, Your Holiness.” Costayne said. “He knows to wait for the lighting of the beacon before engaging in complete combat.”

“Good.” Moon said. “And where are the enemy taking up their positions?”

“In front of the road to Highgarden, Your Holiness.” Costayne said.

Moon snorted. “Of course. Tyrell no doubt caved in the moment he saw the dragons. The coward that he is.” He had wanted to get to Highgarden first, to convince Tyrell of his sacred duty, alas it seemed he had failed in that regard. No matter.

“So, they have some sixty thousand men compared to our twenty thousand.” Lord Peake said, something being calculated in that dark eyed complexion of his.

“What are you thinking?” Moon asked.

“I am simply thinking of the best way to mobilise our forces, Your Holiness.” Peake replied. Moon narrowed his eyes at the man. Peake was their most experienced commander but he was also slippery, Moon had had to bribe him to convince him come on board.

“And what solutions have you come up with?” Moon asked.

“I think we need to divert the dragons away from the main field of battle.” Peake replied.

Moon raised an eyebrow. “Go on.” He said.

Peake took a moment and then said. “We are currently facing a foe with superior numbers to us. But they are on a downward slope. We need to draw the dragons to land which is damp. So, here,” Peake pointed to the marches around their location. “We need say three thousand men who are willing to stand for the true faith to brandish the banner and draw Aegon Targaryen and his sisters to them. That will give the rest of the army enough time to attack hard.”

“We will do it.” Brother Gerion, leader of the Poor Fellows said. “We number ten thousand, we shall gladly sacrifice ourselves.”

“Thank you, brother, the Seven will reward you in the afterlife.” Moon replied. Gerion bowed his head. Moon then turned to Peake. “What of the rest of the army? We cannot simply wait and hammer blindly.”

“I would recommend that the vanguard flash forward first, toward the rise.” Peake said. “Then I would recommend the left sweep in like the tide. And that the right flank out. The rear should hold the line.”

Moon thought on it for a moment, and then said. “I shall command the vanguard, Captain General the left, Peake the right. Where is Osgrey?” he had only just noticed, the man was missing.

“He was here a moment before you arrived, Your Holiness.” Peake said.

Moon waved a hand. “Pah, his force was inconsequential.”

There was some commotion outside, which forced Moon to gesture to the guards to go see what it was, they emerged a few moments later with the muscular and tall Lord Rowan. The man bowed before him. “I have come as commanded Your Holiness. With six thousand men, and word of the King’s plans.”

“Well, rise.” Moon said hardly believing his luck. Rowan rose and took a seat to Moon’s left. “Well, what plans do you have?” He enquired impatiently.

“The King intends to send his bastard brother Orys Baratheon out to lead the vanguard, with ten thousand men. He then intends to send his sister around the rear to burn the baggage.” Rowan said.

“Excellent.” Moon replied. “Costayne have the scorpions ready.”

“Yes Your Holiness.” Costayne said.

“And what about the bastard King himself? Where will he be?” Moon demanded.

Rowan smiled then, a dark smile. “He is coming for you now.” There was a noise outside, Moon realised what was happening a fraction later, he drew his sword and brought down Rowan then. Others hurried too and fro, and then they were planning their attack as the black beast of hell fire came upon them.


	58. Moon Song

** Chapter 58: Moon Song **

****

They had arrived near Highgarden some three days ago. Forty thousand men, from the Crownlands and the Stormlands under her and Orys’ command. They had marshalled their forces and joined them with Aegon and Visenya’s forces. They had planned their attack and Aegon had decided where he was going to strike out. They had received word from Lord Costayne of the sort of thing that Moon was planning and expecting. Clearly sneaking his family out from Oldtown had done wonders for his loyalty which was always a bonus. Rhaenys and Orys had been given command of the Vanguard and now they were preparing to depart.

She looked at the sky and saw Aegon rippling through the air burning and destroying anything he could find in Moon’s camp. She looked at Orys and the man nodded. She took to the air on Meraxes, her dragon issuing a bellowing roar. They flew high into their as the vanguard marched forward. Slowly but surely she felt the air stabilise and she knew that the time was coming. This would be the way Moon ended. He could stand against their superior forces and their dragons. The enemy was approaching from beyond. It looked hesitant and there were plenty of stragglers that she could see. Meraxes bellowed and unleashed fire here and there, swooping down low to terrify the enemy.

When she was satisfied with the level of damage she brought Meraxes back up to allow Orys and his men to do some damage. She watched from the air as the enemy was beaten down and some were decimated. They were Poor Fellows and men from House Merryweather, they looked terrified and she did not blame them, they likely had never seen a dragon before. She had heard from Visenya that most of those siding with Moon were doing so because he was the High Septon nothing more. That had made her think, and she had come to the conclusion that perhaps Aegon should annihilate the Faith completely, after all the position of High Septon clearly had a lot of power and influence. Did they truly want another competing force in the realm?

These were all things she had been mulling over for some time, but there had been no complete decision reached by her own internal musings. She knew Aegon had plans but he had not yet shared them with either her or Visenya, which was odd. Usually their brother shared everything with them. Perhaps he too was just trying to figure out which way to go or not. She heard a rumble from the ground below and turned to look down. The enemy was being quite badly beaten but more of them were coming by the second. She decided that enough was enough. She urged Meraxes on and down they went.

Meraxes swooped down, the flames were unleashed and she heard the screams. They brought no joy to her, these were still her subjects. And yet they were standing against the King and the order they were trying to establish. It was something that she could not understand why they would stand against them. But then who could understand the whims of man? Meraxes roared and burned more people. A path was being carved through the Poor Fellows. One which enabled that Orys’ men to trample through and take a deep dive. Orys had given his thoughts very clearly on the matter of what would happen.

Rhaenys respected Orys, but there were some things she felt he didn’t understand. And yet here they were. The men below were fighting with everything they had. The Poor Fellows looked overwhelmed, and yet they would not surrender. She wondered if perhaps they were willing to die as a sacrifice for their beliefs. Meraxes bellowed and she saw someone trying to throw a spear. She drew a bow and unleashed an arrow killing the man she thought. Onward they went, burning and destruction coming from them. Rhaenys could feel her heart aching at the destruction being caused and her heart hardened against Moon.

Moon, a man who had risen above his station. A man who wanted to destroy everything and everyone. He would suffer a great deal when things were over and done with. Moon a man who was so filled with hate and anger at everyone but himself for his own failings. She could not stand him, though she had never met him. Meraxes roared and she looked down. The Poor Fellows were burning or being slaughtered, she nodded, this brought her no joy but it needed to be done she felt. She turned to look around her. To see the chaos and destruction that Moon’s greed had wrought.

There was a roar to her left and she saw Visenya and Vhagar and her side of the army coming to join them. Clearly the wipe out was coming. She urged Meraxes on and the roar came from him sent her spine to tingling. Onward they went. Burning through the crowds and leaving the ashes and bones of the dead below. The Poor Fellows were broken. And the rest of Moon’s army soon followed. They were twisting and turning, shifting through winds, hoping desperately to achieve something that they could never hope to succeed in. She thought that perhaps there would be time for them to reflect on this all, but she doubted it.

Rhaenys spotted a figure bearing what looked like a tiara, she urged Meraxes down and when her dragon landed she found two soldiers from the Crownlands had their spears at the man’s throat. She dismounted. “Who is this man?” She demanded.

“His Buggerness, the High Septon, Your Majesty.” One of the soldiers replied.

Rhaenys looked at the man and then waited, sure enough Visenya landed as well and dismounted. “Is this him?” Rhaenys asked her sister.

Visenya took one look at the man and said. “Yes, this is him.”

“Very well, we should tell Aegon.” Rhaenys said.

Visenya nodded and there was a moment’s silence then her sister said. “He’s coming.”

Rhaenys nodded and looked at Moon. “You will face justice, today.”

 


	59. Judgement Day

** Chapter 59: Judgement Day **

****

The crowd gathered on the steps of the Sept of Remembrance-so named for those who had died during the War of Conquest- was loud. Very loud. Aegon could hear them everywhere. He took a breath and then stepped forward into the light. The crowd fell silent. Balerion was nearby as were Vhagar and Meraxes. He took a breath and then spoke.

“People of King’s Landing, people of Westeros. We have faced a difficult three years, we know. The Kingdom has been ravaged by a man who was greedy and filled with avarice. He was defeated in battle and his followers slain. Today, we judge this man before you all, so you may know his guilt.” He looked at the Dragonguard. “Bring him forward.” They did as bid, Septon Moon, with a long beard and long hair was thrown before him. 

Aegon looked at the man. He felt no hatred for him, only pity. He had fallen so far. “Moon, you were once a Septon you were then chosen as High Septon and instead of honouring that office you decided to abuse it. You had your followers abuse the power they had and had them rape women and mutilate them. You raised arms against the King and the throne. Why?”

There was murmuring at that, and Aegon knew they had to get through this quickly otherwise who knew what might happen. Moon said nothing. And as the silence dragged on the crowd got restless, so Aegon asked again. “Why? We ask you.”

“Because you are monsters.” Moon said then, prompting silence. “Monsters who destroy everything you touch.”

“And what pray, do you mean by that?” Aegon asked.

Moon snorted. “You come from a foreign land, you ride beasts that can burn things. You marry your sisters. You are the monsters from legend. You do things that no sane mortal man would do. You are a threat to the rule of the Seven.”

“And that meant you had to rebel against the rule of the throne, you had to kill Septon Garibald and you had to have your men rape innocent women and children?” Aegon asked his tone hardening to steel.

“They were all traitors. They had betrayed everything we were supposed to stand for.” Moon said.

“And what pray tell was that?” Aegon asked. He asked more for his own benefit than anyone else’s.

“The right to stand for the truth and justice. To stand against the monsters Hugor of the Hill spoke of.” Moon said. “Meaning you.”

“The King is Hugor of the Hill come again!” Someone shouted. The crowd roared its approval.

Moon sighed. “I have failed. But I was right. You are a monster.”

A woman rushed onto the steps before them. “You raped my mother and mutilated my sister. You are the monster.” The woman spat and then ran off the stage.

Aegon looked at Moon, he looked visibly shaken. Too little, too late. “Moon, we hereby declare you a traitor, for violating your oaths and for breaking the King’s peace. We hereby sentence you to death.” Aegon drew Blackfyre and pressed it against Moon’s skin, he then stepped back and allowed Balerion to douse the man in fire. Moon screamed, and the crowd roared. When he was reduced to little more than ashes, Aegon nodded and the Dragonguard came and cleaned away the mess.

He then turned to the crowd. “Moon is dead. He is gone and his followers with him. We have decided that from this day forth there shall be no more Warrior Sons or Poor Fellows. The Dragonguard shall serve their roles. Any who wish to join may do so. Provided they are good of heart and capable in the arts of war.” He watched as the crowd digested this information. “Furthermore, there shall be no High Septon anymore. The High Septons have proven themselves incapable and greedy. Instead the crown shall protect the Faith, and shall become head of the Faith as the representative of Hugor of the Hill on this world.” The crowd roared then in approval, Aegon suspected.

“And what of the Faith, Majesty?” Someone asked from the crowd.

Aegon heard them over the din and replied. “We have spoken with the Most Devout and they have agreed that they shall move from Oldtown to King’s Landing and shall take their home here, in the Sept of Remembrance. It is only fitting that they be near the head of the Faith.”

There was a pause, and then Aegon nodded, and Septon Michael, the head of the Most Devout stepped forward. “We have convened with one another, and spoken amongst ourselves. We find that His Majesty King Aegon is indeed the chosen of the Seven whom Hugor of the Hill spoke of.” The man stepped back.

A man named Torgon stepped forward and said. “We of the Green Men find the same.”

“And we of the Drowned God find the same.” High Priest Lodos said.

They all stepped back and knelt. Aegon looked at them and then at the people. “Fourteen years ago, we came here to unite the Kingdoms and bring peace. We believe we have done that. We promise to do everything within our power to ensure that there is no more war, and that the people have what they need. Food in their bellies and roofs over their heads. We swear this before all the Gods.”

Rhaenys stepped forward then and turned to face the crowd. “We have our saviour here. Right before us, he brought the realms from the darkness to the light, forming one united Kingdom. He is whom the stories speak of. Long Live the King.” Rhaenys kneeled before him.

Visenya stepped forward and said. “He is the Father, he is the Warrior and He Is the Smith. We are fortunate to have him.” she knelt as well.

Soon everyone was kneeling before him and proclaiming. “Long Live The King!” and “Long Live King Aegon!” and there were even a few. “God has come and delivered us from evil!” Aegon stood there and listened to this all, his sons were kneeling as well, and he nodded to Aemon, his eldest, this would be his one day, Aegon was sure of it. He would allow nothing to take that from his son. Not even the seasons.


	60. Epilogue

** Chapter 60: Epilogue **

****

Aemon blinked back the tears, his father was gone, dead. A heart attack whilst playing with Aemon’s sons Aegon and Rhaegar, it had come suddenly and had been painless according to the Maesters. Aemon looked at the body and felt Jocelyn take hold of his hand. She looked as beautiful as ever, and their children were gathered around. As were Maegor and his wife, and Aenys and his wife. Aerion was dressed in the Kingsguard armour and looked blank. Mother and Aunt Visenya were there. Indeed, the entire city seemed to have turned out for this.

Aemon cleared his throat and spoke. “Our father, King Aegon, was a great man.” he paused, he could feel the tears coming, he cleared his throat again. “He was the best of men.” Again he had to swallow so that the tears wouldn’t come. Jocelyn handed him a towel, he used it dab at his forehead which was damp. “He came to Westeros with our mothers, and ensured that Seven Kingdoms became One. He created Westeros, with our mothers. He ensured there was peace and prosperity. Yes, there was trouble. Dorne could not figure out what it wanted to be and the Faith had issues. But he dealt with those issues as any good King would. With a firm hand and strong guidance.”

There were murmurs of agreement then. “He worked tirelessly with our mothers to ensure that there were laws which could bring about solidarity within the Kingdom, that would breach divides that existed for centuries. He was successful.” Aemon looked out at the crowd gathered, at the lords and the thousands of people he saw. “Before me, we see the people of King’s Landing, the people of the Crownlands, the Riverlands, the Stormlands, the Westerlands, the Reach, Dorne, the Iron Islands, the Vale and the North. You are all here, come to remember the King.” He felt as if he were going to cry now, truly, quite strongly. He looked at Jocelyn who smiled at him.

“And King Aegon was a great father.” Aemon said, knowing he might not last through this part. “He taught us brothers how to fight, how to read, how to listen, how to talk, how fly.” He gestured to his Caraxes and his brothers’ dragons. “He taught us how to bring peace and clarity to our minds and to those around us.” Aemon felt the tears fall then. “And he was always there for us, no matter what.” He wiped the tears away. “We will all miss him.” he stepped back then.

Orys Baratheon, his father’s hand right until his death stepped forward and spoke. “King Aegon’s memory will be remembered for generations to come.” He drew his sword and shouted. “To the King!”

“TO THE KING!” Came the bellowing response.

Aemon dabbed at his face and then nodded to Caraxes who lit the pyre. Balerion joined him. Aemon watched as the flames engulfed his father’s body. He saw the man who had become a God burn to ash, and as Balerion spread his wings afterward, obscuring the body, Aemon moved to the pyre and took Blackfyre and sheathed it. Balerion roared and then flew away to Dragonstone. Aemon watched him go, and then moved to get on Caraxes, he helped Jocelyn get onto the dragon, then they too took flight to the Red Keep. They arrived a few moments later, Aemon dismounted first then helped his wife dismount. Their children came on the backs of Mother and Aunt Visenya’s dragons and dismounted. Aemon took his wife’s hand and they walked to the throne room.

It took some time, but eventually the courtiers came to the throne room also. Mother stood before the steps of the throne as they had practised before this moment and she called out. “Who comes?”

Aemon cleared his throat. “Aemon of the House Targaryen, son of the Dragon and his Queens. Heir to the Black Dread, Prince of Dragonstone.”

Rhaenys stepped aside, and Aemon walked up the steps of the throne, he turned, he unsheathed Blackfyre and handed it to Mother who had walked up the steps she walked down one step and stopped. Aunt Visenya then walked up the steps with Father’s crown. Aunt Visenya spoke. “Do you Aemon Targaryen swear before all those gathered here and before the Gods that you will protect Westeros with everything you have, that you will uphold its laws and defend its people?”

“I do.” Aemon said. He was pleased his voice did not shake.

“Do you promise to respect the traditions and customs of Westeros and to ensure they are safeguarded for the future?” Mother asked.

“I do.” Aemon replied.

“And do you promise never to wage an unjust war, but to always finish a just one?” Aunt Visenya asked.

“I do.” Aemon said.

“Then as a member of the Dread, I give you the sword of the Dragon.” Mother said, handing him Blackfyre. He was seated at this point and took the sword, laying it across his lap.

“As a member of the Dread, I place this crown upon you and proclaim you King.” Aunt Visenya said, placing Father’s crown atop his head. It weighed upon his head.

Both Mother and Aunt Visenya walked down the steps hand in hand, when they reached the ground they turned and curtseyed. “We proclaim you, King Aemon of House Targaryen, first of his name. Protector of the Realm and King of Westeros.”

The entire throne room kneeled and said. “To King Aemon!”

Someone else, he thought it might have been Maegor called out. “The King is Dead, Long Live the King!”

The call was taken up then. “Long Live the King!”

Aemon sat there listening to this a chill coming over him, he felt it all, and then rose, and sheathed Blackfyre, he then walked down the steps, took Jocelyn’s hand and together they walked to the courtyard. There Caraxes was waiting for them, they got onto the dragon and Aemon bid the dragon fly. His beast roared and flew into the air, unleashing a jet of fire above the city as the crowd roared. _I will do you proud, Father._ Aemon thought to himself as he looked down below and saw his Kingdom.


End file.
